Rainbow
by WickedRegalHearts108
Summary: With every storm comes a Rainbow. Regina and Robin are married and they want nothing more than to have there own baby. It would be a long bumpy road but one way or another they would have the baby and start the family they always wanted.
1. A Big Family

Regina and Robin have been married for 2 years now . Robin works with the Sheriff's department and Regina work's for the towns newspaper. Her Father is the towns mayor and beloved by the town. Her mother Cora is a lawyer and very good at her job . She knows how to get what she wants and how to win a case. Her sister Zelena is a nurse at Stroybrooke hospital. Robin and Regina want a baby more than anything. Regina learned as a teenager that having a baby of her own would not be an easy task. At first told she was infertile she got a second opinion. She learned she could get pregnant it just wouldn't be easy getting pregnant. There was also concern if she could carry the baby to term.

Regina and Robin live a good life but they found out fertility treatments are expensive . Henry and Cora have enough money , but Regina hates asking them for money . She didn't want to depend on her parents . She wanted to live her own life away from her parents money . At this point she was desperate. She and Robin had been trying to get pregnant for a year but no luck. They wanted this. They wanted this more than anything.

Regina sits by her vanity doing her make up. She puts her earrings in her ear. Robin walks out trying to ajust his tie.

" Regina I don't see why I have to wear this." Robin says trying to adjust his tie.

Regina gets up from where she is sitting and gets up to help Robin with his tie.

" You know how my mother is." Regina says adjusting his tie.

" We have been married for two years. When is she going to get over that you chose me?"

" Nobody is good enough for me and I'm not good enough for my mother." Regina says having second thoughts about tonight.

" Hey come here" Robin gently grabs Regina's hands holding them. " Remember why your asking its for our future family" Robin says looking at Regina with a smile.

Regina looks at Robin with a smile. This is there dream to have a family . The thought of having little Regina's and little Robin's around the house made her heart soar.

" Your right "

Robin kisses her hands than takes her one hand twirling Regina around.

" You look rather stunning tonight Mrs. Locksley" Robin says looking at Regina and her short black dress.

" You don't look so bad yourself" Regina says kissing Robin .

At the Mills Mansion Cora is adjusting flowers making sure they look perfect for tonight's dinner. Zelena walks downstairs in her green dress.

" Really Zelena you couldn't have picked a different color?" Cora says looking at Zelena up and down giving her a disapproving look.

" What's wrong with it you know it's my signature color."

" I wish you would look more presentable "

" What time are Regina and Robin coming ?"

" Regina and her boyfriend will be here any minute." Cora comments

" Mum there married he's her husband. Why don't you like him?"

" He smells like forest "

Zelena rolls her eyes. Regina was married and happy. You would think she would be satisfied with that.

" You need to find yourself a man and settle down " Cora says. Before she can say anything else the doorbell rings. Cora walks to the door to answer it. " Regina hello come in" Cora says opening the door purposely not greeting Robin.

" Hello mother" Regina says hanging up her coat.

" Mrs. Mills its good to see you again." Robin says

They walk into the living room and Henry has just come out of his office. Being the mayor he was very busy. He worked day and night at his office at city hall and sometimes even at home. Cora was busy she often helped Henry and she wanted the family to keep up appearances.

" Regina its good to see you" Henry says kissing his daughter on the cheek. " Robin how is it at the Sheriff's department?" Henry asks Robin.

" Very good sir protect and serve." Robin says with a smile. He always admired Regina's father. He was a very good man he could see bow much he loved his daughters . Henry hands Robin a drink and they sit down.

Regina looks nervous as they sit down. She figures the best way to ask her parents is just to get out with it.

" Daddy .. Mother we wanted to thank you for inviting us to dinner tonight. Me and Robin have something to ask you" Regina says

" Oh?" Cora says knowing whatever it is money is involved.

Robin offers his hand on top of Regina's to give her support.

" Me and Robin have been trying to start a family but we are finding that very difficult. Our doctor suggested we try fertility treatments to try and have a baby. "

" So you need money" Cora says

" To start a family mother we want this more than anything. I'm asking you both to please help us." Regina says

Cora and Henry look at each other and without hesitation Henry is the first to speak.

" Of course we will help you" Henry tells them.

Feeling relived that that's over Regina gets up and hugs her father.

" Thank you Daddy"

" Hold on we will give you the money but every Friday night you are both to come here and have dinner with us 6 o clock on the dot." Cora tells them.

" Mother"

" You want to start a family you came to us for help . We are willing to help but those are my conditions."

Robin and Regina look at each other they realize its a small price to pay to get the family they want.

" Ok Mother"

" That's all I ask"

Later that night after everyone has left Cora prepares to get ready for bed. She puts lotion on her hand rubbing it on her skin. Henry sits in bed reading a book.

" I don't see why you couldn't have just given them the money"

" Everything comes at a price Henry"

" Don't you want a grandchild?"

" Of course I want a grandchild. I just don't know why him why this way."

" Our daughter obviously is struggling to start a family. We have the means we can help them. And why do you mean why him? He's her husband Cora. You never approved of any of them men Regina has been with.

Its true she was very critical about the men Regina dated. Regina was engaged once before but sadly her fiancé died.

" I just want what's best for her Henry"

Cora truly did want what was best for her daughter . she just sometimes shows it in all the wrong ways.

At Robin and Regina's they are both laying in bed. Regina is very grateful her parents gave her the money but was not looking forward to dinner with her mother every week. Robin thought the same thing but it was a small price to pay.

" Robin are you still awake?"

" Mhmm is everything ok?"

" I was just thinking. Robin what if the treatments don't work. What if I can't give you a child." Regina says with a tear in her eye.

Robin turns over looking at Regina wiping the tear away. " Let's not worry about that. We will have a family Regina one way or another. If we cant have our own children we can always adopt. It would still be our child and I'm sure there are children who could use a good home."

Robin always had a way of making her feel better.

" I love you Robin"

" I love you Regina"

This was going to be a long bumpy road . One way or another they would get the family they always dreamed of.


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

A couple of months later Regina and Robin have tried in vitro. There hoping for a pregnancy. Robin went out and bought a pregnancy test at the pharmacy. Regina sits on there bed waiting for Robin to return. She's nervous her mother and father have spent a lot of money to provide them the best care. Most of all she doesn't want to let Robin down. He's always wanted a big family and she's afraid she wont be able to give it to him.

Regina smiles as she sees Robin walking through the door with a bag.

" Good you got it" Regina says taking the bag and getting the test out.

" I wasn't sure which one to get . There was quite a few tests there. I hope I picked the right one." Robin says as Regina takes the bag.

" Its fine Robin" Regina looks at the test in her hand .

Robin kneels down to Regina giving her a reassuring smile . " No matter what the result is Regina I love you"

Regina gets up and walks into the bathroom to take the test. A minute later she walks out of the bathroom. Robin stands up from where he is sitting looking at Regina .

" It takes a few minutes" Regina looks at Robin shaking.

" Remember the first day we met . I was patrolling in the forest and I rescued you." Robin then rubs Regina's back.

" I would hardly call that rescuing "

" I'm sorry to say but your wrong Milady. "

 _3 and a half years ago Regina is in her exercise clothes. It's Saturday and she decided to go on a morning jog. She starts jogging in Storybrooke forest. When she starts jogging after a few minutes she falls over a branch. Regina moans in pain holding on to her ankle._

 _" Are you ok Milady?" Robin asks walking toward her._

 _Scared of this stranger walking toward her Regina does her best to try and back away from this stranger._

 _" It's ok I'm the new sheriff's deputy Robin Locksley at your service."_

 _" I'm Regina Mills"_

 _" Are you related to the mayor Henry Mills?"_

 _" He's my father"_

 _" I have to thank him again for hiring me. If he hadn't I wouldn't have been here to help you now would I? Are you hurt?"_

 _" I'm fine just my ankle" Regina looks at this new deputy and can't help but blush. He looks so handsome and he's very charming._

 _" Let's take a look shall we?" He looks at her ankle gently grabbing seeing some swelling. " I think you have a sprain. Let me escort you to the hospital "_

 _" I can go myself"_

 _" With all do respect Milady you can't" Without hesitation Robin takes her in his arms and carries her to the police cruiser. There eyes meet for a second . They look at each other and are speechless. It was love at first sight._

" I suppose you did save me that day Mr. Locklsey" Regina says winking at him

" You were quite the damsel in distress" Robin softly kisses Regina. Regina then stands up from where she is sitting.

" I better go check the test." Regina walks in the bathroom to look at the test. She looks down at the counter and sees two pink lines. She walks out to the bedroom holding the test to show Robin.

" Well? "

" Were pregnant!" Regina says smiling.

Robin gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to Regina . He goes over to her and wraps his arms around her. " We We're pregnant?"

" We're going to have a baby!" Regina says hugging Robin. They both kiss each other blissfully happy that they are now starting there family... but this is only the beginning of the story.


	3. The Loss

/ Trigger warning in this chapter

Regina and Robin just found out there pregnant. This news also happens to fall on Friday the Friday night dinner. For once they were actually excited to go . They couldn't wait to tell Cora and Henry the news. Robin is smiling ear to ear. He was going to be a father . He couldn't wait he didn't care boy or girl it didn't matter. He was going to be the best father. He looks over at Regina and sees her smiling . He knows how much she wants this.

" Are you nervous to tell your parents?"

" A little but I think they'll be excited at least my father anyway."

" Are you feeling ok? I brought water you should stay hydrated"

" I'm feeling fine Robin" She smiles at Robin. She finds it so sweet how attentive he is being. They pull up to the Mill's family mansion and get out of there car. They walk up to the door where Cora greets them.

" Regina come in"

" Good to see you Mrs. Mills" Robin says hanging up his coat.

" Zelena will be late she got caught up at the hospital. So Regina how are things at the paper?" Cora asks sitting across from Regina in the living room.

" It's great long hours editing."

" Tell me Robin how is it chasing after the town drunks?"

" Mother!"

" I'm simply asking a question dear."

Henry then walks in happy to greet Robin and Regina.

" Hello everyone Robin what will it be tonight?"

" Just a brandy will do thank you Henry"

" Regina what will you have?"

" Nothing for me daddy"

Cora and Henry both look from where they are all eyes on Regina.

" And why may I ask wont you have a drink?" Cora asks.

" We'll we wanted to wait till Zelena got here but Daddy.. Mother Robin and I are pregnant.

" I'll get the champagne" Henry says bursting with joy.

Cora gets up from where she is sitting and walks to Regina.

" Congratulations Regina I'm so happy for you" Cora says hugging Regina.

" Thank you Mother"

Henry comes back in with champagne. He then shakes Robin's hand and hugs Regina. Zelena then walks in the door.

" Hello everyone what's with all the excitement?"

" Regina's pregnant!" Cora yells

" Regina Oh my god this is exciting." Zelena says walking into the living room hugging Regina and then Robin. " I'm so happy for you both."

" When are you due?" Cora asks

" I'm not sure yet we have to schedule an appointment"

" I can get you in tomorrow" Zelena informs them

" Are you sure at such notice?"

" It's no problem after all I do work at the hospital"

" We'll I guess it's settled then" Regina says smiling at everyone and then Robin.

Later that night Regina is in bed reading a pregnancy book. Robin soon joins her and climbs into bed.

" What are we reading tonight Milady?"

" Just a pregnancy book. I want to stay as informed as possible."

" We'll while your mother is reading let's have a little chat" Robin says putting a hand on Regina's stomach

" Robin "

" Shhh it wont be able to hear me. Hello little one me and your mommy cant wait to meet you . We love you very much".

That went on for about another 20 minutes . Regina didn't mind though she could see how excited Robin was. It really was a perk having your sister work at the hospital . Zelena was able to get them in at a reasonable time.

Regina sat on an exam table . They had just taken some blood from Regina and it caused Robin to faint. Robin is sitting next to Regina drinking some juice and a cookie.

" Are you feeling ok?"

" Just fine. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough . When I saw that needle go in that arm I don't know what happened."

" Robin it's perfectly normal to faint when you get blood drawn." Regina says trying to reassure him.

Zelena then comes in .

" We'll do we have two patients ?" Zelena asks

" Cool it Zelena" Regina says looking at her rolling her eyes.

" We'll your tests came back positive your definitely pregnant. The doctor will be in shortly but for now do you want to see the baby?"

" Of course " They both say at the same time

Regina lays back and lifts her shirt showing her flat stomach. Robin sits next to her holding her hand . Zelena squirts the gel on her stomach and moves the wand around.

" Zelena is that?"

" Yes that's your baby" Zelena says with a smile.

" Oh Robin look"

" It looks so tiny"

" That's because your only at 8 weeks. Would you both like to hear the heartbeat? Zelena asks

" Yes !" They say at the same time laughing at each other.

Zelena's smile then turns to a thrown when she can't find the heartbeat.

" 9 weeks so that would mean the baby is due around June right?" Regina asks

Zelena stays silent not knowing what to say to Regina.

" Zelena is everything ok?" Regina asks " Your not saying anything."

" Regina... I'm sorry I can't find the heartbeat." Zelena says

" What?" Robin asks looking confused

" Zelena what do you mean what are you saying?'

" Regina your baby is gone " Zelena informs her.

Everything in Regina's world shatters. She can actually feel her heartbreaking.

" Zelena no that that's not true. Zelena please.

" I'm sorry"

Regina then starts crying and Robin tries to hold back his tears trying to comfort Regina.

The doctor came in and confirmed there worst nightmare Regina lost the baby . They informed her she would probably miscarry soon. There entire world fell apart. Robin sits downstairs with his hands on his face not knowing how to comfort Regina when he himself felt broken.

Zelena walks in the door at the Mill's mansion. She walks by Henry's office seeing Cora and Henry inside. " I didn't think you both would be home.

" We'll I decided to work from home today and your mother finished her meeting early" Henry says

" The question is why are you home early?" Cora asks

" I had to come home early. I couldn't stand to be at work any longer. " Zelena says

" Something wrong" Henry asks

" You both better sit down. Regina came in for her appointment today. She lost the baby"

" I'm sorry she what?" Cora says in disbelief.

" There wasn't a heartbeat." Zelena gets up in tears.

Cora gets up from where she was sitting and paces around. " I don't understand those treatments were supposed to wok" Cora says.

" These things sometimes happen Cora"

" Not to our daughter" Cora says walking out.

Back At there home Robin is in the kitchen preparing to bring food up to Regina .

" Robin!" she screams.

Robin runs from where he is dropping the tray. He runs upstairs to find blood on the bed and Regina crying.

" Its ok Regina Its ok. We'll get through this we will I promise." Robin says hugging Regina as she cries.

/ Sorry for this chapter everyone . I promise it does get better. There will be an Outlaw Queen baby it just won't be easy an easy road.


	4. The Comfort of Family

It's been 2 weeks since the miscarriage . They have been to the doctor and they reassured Regina that they could try again, but Regina wasn't so sure. She hasn't left her house she can barely eat. Robin hates to see his love so broken. He tries to be strong and be there for Regina but he to lost a child. Robin thought it was a good time to finally bring family around Regina. He thought it might be good for her to have family around. He thought it might be good for himself as we'll. He had called Henry and Cora to come visit. They to were devastated at the loss of there grandchild. They were due to visit at any moment Robin was busy cleaning the house wanting it look perfect so Cora wouldn't make her usual side comments. The doorbell rings and Robin goes to answer it.

" Good of you all to come" Robin says looking at Henry , Cora and Zelena.

" Robin it's good to see you" Henry says shaking his hand then hugging him.

" How's Regina?" Cora asks.

" She hasn't left the house in weeks. The Loss deeply upset her. I thought she could use some familiar faces."

" I'll go see her . I brought these I thought Regina could use some cheering up" Cora says handing him red roses.

" Thank you I'm sure she'll like them" Robin says taking them into the kitchen . Henry follows him hoping to sit down and talk with him about what has happened.

Cora decides to go upstairs with Zelena. They walk to Regina's room not knowing what to expect. They walk into the room and seew Regina working on her laptop.

" Thought you could use some company today." Zelena says walking into the room.

" I'm working at the moment " Regina says looking up from her laptop.

" Regina dear we came to see how you are doing" Cora says sitting next to her on the bed. " I know this can't be easy for you"

" I lost my child mother what do you think?" Regina says

Cora closes Regina's laptop and puts it on her side table.

" Mother!"

" I'm really sorry you lost your child Regina. I thought the treatments would work" Cora says

" You and I both"

" Regina the doctor said you and Robin could try again" Zelena says trying to reassure her.

" I don't want to try again"

" If money is the problem your father and I can give you more money. Money is certainly not a issue."

" No! I don't want to try again . Robin's going to leave me anyway."

" What makes you say that he's head over heals in love with you" Zelena says looking shocked at Regina's comment

" I lost his child it was all my fault" Regina says a tear falling down her eye.

" Regina of course it wasn't your fault these things happen. I may not be a fan of Robin but one thing is for certain and it's that he loves you Regina."

" Like I said you could try again for another baby sis."

" I don't want another baby I want my baby I want the child I lost . I want my child back." Regina then starts crying. Zelena sits down next to Regina .

Cora then pulls Regina close while she wraps her arm around her.

" He's going to leave me because I failed him. He's going to leave me because I can't have his child."

" Regina if you yourself don't want to have a child you could always adopt. I have connections I could find you a child."

" Mother right now that is the last thing on my mind"

Downstairs in the living room Robin stands up looking out the window. Henry sits on the couch looking at Robin hoping he'll open up.

" You should have seen the look on her face. I'll never forget it. When were at the doctor's office we from being the happiest people alive to the..Henry it seems like all the hope was drained out of her. I don't know what to do. I want to help her be there for her. I want to give her space but not to much.

" She needs you right now you both need each other."

" I try to be strong for her"

" You lost a child to Robin. It's not good to let all that bottled up"

" I thought we were finally going to start a family " Robin says with a hand on his face crying in it.

" You will just give it time. I have faith one day you'll have a child."

An hour later Cora walks in the kitchen where Robin is .

" We're going to get going. These flowers need to be trimmed" Cora says.

Robin just rolls his eyes at Cora's remark.

" Robin I am sorry you lost your child."

" Thank you Mrs. Mills "

" Robin talk to her she needs you . I better go now"

" Thank you for stopping by"

" If you and Regina need anything from us don't hesitate to call" Cora says before they leave.

Upstairs Robin walks into there room. Regina is crying and Robin walks over to her hugging her.

" I lost our child Robin. I'm sorry it's all my fault" Regina says through her tears.

" Regina it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. "

" I failed you"

" You can never fail me my love. Your the woman I married. Your so beautiful and strong I promise you we will get through this."

" I was afraid you would leave me that I lost our child"

" I could never leave you Milady. Your my queen your my everything."

They sit for awhile and just hold each other close grieving the loss of there child. As she goes to sleep that night Regina can't help but think about what her mother said. Adoption may not be such a bad idea. If she couldn't have her own child maybe there was a child out there who needed a good home and family as much as they wanted one.


	5. Maybe Baby

It's been 5 months since the miscarriage . Regina and Robin have finally been able to move on from the ordeal. Today happens to be there 3 year wedding anniversary. Robin wanted to make this anniversary special for Regina after the year they had . Robin is at the sheriff station with Sheriff Graham . He sits at his desk thinking about the wonderful night there going to have.

" Big night tonight?"

" Its our anniversary today"

" Why don't you take off for the day."

" Are you sure ?"

" I've got things covered here go enjoy"

Without hesitation Robin heads home to spend time with his love.

At paper Regina is finishing up some work so she can head out early. They both had to be at there jobs early and didn't get to see each other. Regina gets up from her desk and grabs her purse. She thought tonight might be a good night to bring up adoption to Robin. Her co worker Sydney Glass walks over .

" Regina off so soon?"

" It's my anniversary tonight . "

" Right anniversary" Sydney has always loved Regina and worshipped her from afar .

" I better get going take care Sydney." Regina walks out and heads home to Robin. Sydney doesn't understand what she sees in Robin. In his mind Robin isn't right for her he is the right man for her.

At home Regina walks in to find a house full of flowers. Regina and Robin always tried to save there money but on there anniversary they liked to spoil each other. She walks in to bouquets of roses and rose petals on the ground . She smiles at the effort Robin has put in. She walks upstairs to there bedroom and there are more rose petals. On her chair there is a new black dress with heels to match.

" I had your sister help me pick it out. Do you like it?

" I love it Robin thank you" She walks over to him kissing him.

" Oh but wait there's more " Robin says handing her a box.

Regina opens the box to find a silver bracelet.

" Oh Robin" Regina says looking at the bracelet. She thought it was absolutely beautiful but also hated that he spent a lot of money. " this is to much."

" Nothing is to much for the woman I love. It's a charm bracelet I have a couple charms on there already. There's a feather and an arrow so you'll think of me."

Regina notices there is a little angel on the bracelet . " What's this one for?

" That's we'll to remember the child we lost" Robin says unsure about how Regina will respond.

Regina looks at the bracelet . She sees how much thought Robin put in the gift. It's the best thing he has ever given her.

" I love it Robin thank you so much" Regina wraps her arms around Robin kissing him. " I have a gift for you. We'll its not here yet we can pick it up in a few days." Regina says

Robin looks confused as to what the surprise can be.

" It's a dog we'll a puppy. I figured you could use a companion when you go camping while your at work and would make a good guard dog."

" Regina that's so thoughtful thank you. Now lets get ready we have a big night ahead of us."

At Dinner Robin and Regina sit gazing at each other . They are so much in love with each other.

" You look beautiful Milady"

" Thank you . Your quite the looker yourself Mr. Locksley." Regina hesitates wondering if this is the time to bring up adoption to Robin. " I wanted to ask you about something. A few months ago after I lost the baby my mother brought up the idea of maybe we could adopt a child"

" Adoption?"

" Yes I wasn't so sure about it at first, but there are plenty of children who need a good home . We could provide a child with a home and two parents that will love it unconditionally"

Robin thinks about it . As much as he would like his own child he thinks Regina is right. There's no reason why they can't adopt a child . " Ok we can look into adopting a child"

" Thank you Robin"

They enjoy there dinner and later come home to a night of passionate love. They cuddle close in bed enjoying this day. It truly was perfect. Suddenly the phone rings Regina picks it up realizing its her mother calling.

" Mother do you have any idea what time it is? What? ok We'll be right there." Regina hangs up the phone and looks over at Robin.

" What is it?" Robin asks seeing the worried look on Regina's face.

" That was my mother my father had a heart attack."


	6. Family Matters

A week after her Father's heart attack and it's really torn the family apart. He survived the heart attack but the family was trying to figure out how to adjust. Henry has always been a beloved figure in Storybrooke the people loved him, but he is getting older and he can't be the mayor forever. He's hoping he can find someone worthy and someone deserving of taking on that role. He thought of the residents in Storybrooke and the one person that came to mind was Regina. Regina also was well liked by the town. She could easily take over as mayor, but would she? She had a lot going on. She was trying to start her own family and being the mayor came with long hours.

Regina walks in to Henry's hospital room.

" I brought some more clothes and some books to help pass the time. Mother said you'll be out of here soon possibly tomorrow. "

" That's good. Regina I need to talk to you about something. I'm not getting any younger "

" Daddy you'll be fine"

" Let me finish as I was saying I'm not getting any younger and with this attack it well it had me start thinking about my future and yours as well as the citizens of Storybrooke. Regina I want to retire as mayor and I would like it very much if you could take over."

Regina can see her father is an old man and can no longer do the job but her as the mayor? Regina was fine being editor of the paper. She never needed her parents money just being with her love Robin was enough for her.

" Why can't mother take over as mayor?"

" I want you to take over. I know it's a lot to think about. All I'm asking is to think about it . Talk it over with Robin."

" Alright daddy I'll discuss it with Robin."

Later that day Regina is at home making dinner as Robin walks in the door.

" Hello Milady something smells good."

" Its pasta I made stuffed shells with vegetables"

" Smells great" Robin wraps his arms around Regina. Regina turns around kissing Robin.

They sit down to have there dinner at there table.

" This is delicious Regina" Robin says taking a forkful of pastas.

" I went to visit my father today. He want's me to take over as mayor."

" What did you say?"

" I said I would discuss it with you first"

" Can't your sister or mother take the job?"

" I asked him about mother and he said he wants me to be the mayor. I don't know it would mean a bigger house we could move into the mayor's mansion."

" Remind me again why your parents don't live there?"

" My mother wouldn't have it. She wanted to live in a grander house. If we're planning a family we will have to move out eventually."

" Yes I suppose so but that's also a lot of hours away from home"

" I know I don't know what to do. This would be a big change for us ."

" I'll support whatever you decide to do" Robin moves his hand over on top of Regina's.

The next day Henry is released from the hospital. He sits at home while the servants tend to him. Cora makes sure the mansion is comfortable for him. Regina and Robin decide to visit Henry. They thought it would bring a smile to his face . Cora lets them in and Regina goes to talk to her father about what they discussed yesterday.

" Hi how are you feeling?"

" I'm well as good as could be expected I suppose. Did you and Robin get to discuss what we talked about?"

" We did and daddy this is a big decision. It's not something that can be decided over night."

" I understand I didn't tell you this but I had a dream about you while I was in the hospital."

" Really what about?"

" I saw you and you were so happy. You were a mother Regina a mother to a little boy."

Regina can't believe what her father is saying. She's having a difficult time trying to start a family and now to hear this?

" Daddy I"

" He was beautiful Regina he looked exactly like you and looked like Robin as we'll. You'll be a mother one day soon Regina I know it will happen" Henry says with a smile.

Regina takes the flowers she brought in and turns around to leave.

" I better put these in a vase"

Later Cora comes in to check on Henry.

" How are you feeling? she asks him.

" I'm ok"

Cora gently slaps him

" Don't scare me like that again"

" I think its time I retire Cora"

" Who will you get to replace you?"

" I want Regina to"

" Henry I can do the job. I'm more than qualified."

" I want Regina to I believe in her. This could set up her future and our future grandchildren's future."

" I don't think Regina wants to do it Henry. Suppose she says no"

" She won't"

At home Regina lays in bed thinking about all that has happened. She had a lot to ponder. She really wondered about her father's dream. was this a sign to begin to the adoption process? Would she finally become a mother?

/ Hey everyone just so you know Cora and Henry live in the Author's mansion not the actual mansion Regina lives in on the show. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. What are your predictions for the story?


	7. Adoption Part 1

Its been a few weeks since Henry's heart attack. Robin and Regina are at Cora's office. There meeting with her to discuss the adoption process and look at all there options.

" We'll I think I may have found a baby for you to adopt" Cora says sitting at her desk.

" Really so soon?" Regina asks

" You would have to wait . The baby hasn't been born yet" Cora explains. I need to know if you would like an open adoption or a closed adoption.?"

" What is the difference?" Robin asks.

" A closed adoption all records are sealed. You would have no contact with the birth mother. An open adoption the Birth mother has contact with the child. You could send the birth mother updates such as letters or pictures, with the option of the birth mother being able to visit from time to time."

" What do you think Regina?"

" Mother what's your advice?"

" My advice would be t go the closed adoption route. You want this to be your child that your raising and not share that with anyone but Robin."

" What if it asks us questions when its old enough and figures out its adopted." Regina asks.

" Does your child really have to know its adopted?" Cora asks

" I don't want to lie to my child."

" Regina you wont be you and Robin will be the baby's parents. Everyone involved would get a fresh start."

" I think she's right Regina. I'm sure once its older it will ask questions but if and when it does we will explain that out of all the children in the world we chose our child to be part of my family.

" Your both right closed adoption it is then"

" The only downside is you won't know the birth mother. Her background and records will be sealed."

" Do we need to know the birth mother?' Robin asks

" No not necessarily "

" Do the birth parents ever ask for there children back?" Robin asks making Regina look at them both concerned.

" It does happen but I wouldn't worry in your case. I can say the mother is in no position to raise her baby. There is no way she would ask for her child back." Cora then pulls out a paper from her desk. " This is the contract it shows everything we discussed about a closed adoption."

" What is this here. It says the birth mother has time to change her mind?"

" That is the case with any adoption. The birth mother has a period where she could change her mind and decide to keep the baby, but as I informed you in your case you wont have to worry about that in your case.

Regina looks at Robin and they smile at each other. They are ready to begin there family . They both sign the contract and are thrilled at finally able to become parents.

" I'll send this to the agency" Cora says getting up from her desk and leaving.

After much discussion Regina decided that she would quit her job at the paper and become the new mayor of Storybrooke. Cora has been the acting mayor until Regina is ready and while Henry is recuperating. She wanted to provide for her family and with a new member being added to the family Robin and Regina decided that they needed a bigger house. They planned on moving in to the Mayor's mansion within the week. Today was Regina's last day at the paper and she is cleaning out her desk.

" Going somewhere Regina? Why are you cleaning your desk? Sydney asks.

" Didn't Issac tell you today is m last day"

" What but why ?

" I need a change and me and Robin are expecting to adopt a baby very soon."

" What will you be doing?"

" I'll be the new mayor of Storybrooke. "

" I wish you didn't have to go."

" I know but I'll visit. Thank you for always being a good friend Sydney." Regina says as she leaves the paper.

Sydney doesn't like the fact that Regina is leaving. He will do anything to keep her close by.

At home Robin has started packing boxes. Regina walks in with her desk items.

" How did the last day go?"

" Good I cant believe we're actually moving"

" This was our first home. We made a lot of memories here"

" We'll make more memories in our new home and this time we'll have a family."

" With all this excitement I forgot to ask your mother is the child a boy or a girl?"

" You know what I forgot to ask her myself"

" Doesn't matter as long as our family is together"

They were so happy to finally become a family. A few weeks later they have settled into there new home . They still had quite a bit of unpacking to do but its coming along. Regina was adjusting to her new life as mayor. It was an adjustment for her but it was worth it. Regina and Robin got the call they have been waiting for there baby was finally here. They had to come pick up the baby in Phoenix Arizona. They agreed Regina would be the one to get the child with Cora since she was her lawyer and Robin would stay behind and make sure the house was all ready for there child.

Regina and Cora were sitting at the Agents desk anxious to meet the baby.

" We'll Mrs. Locksley your application is impressive . Your now the mayor of Storybrooke. Never heard of that town."

" It's a small town and the job was unopposed." Regina says with a smile.

" Now I imagine your lawyer went over the details with you. You chose a closed adoption all records sealed you'll have no contact."

" Yes she has " Regina says nodding looking at Cora.

" We spent along time going over everything.

A woman walks in with a baby bundled up in her arms.

" And here's your new baby son"

Regina's face brightens as the baby is placed in her arms. " Its a boy?"

" Regina he's beautiful" Cora says admiring her new grandson

" We'll hello Henry" Regina says smiling down at her son

" Henry? You don't hear many of those around here"

" It's my father's name"

" He'll be so proud" Cora says

" Lets go home and meet daddy" Regina says getting up to carrying Henry in her arms.

Her and Robin decided that if the child were a boy they would name him Henry to honor her father. Having a closed adoption they would never know Henry's birth mother Emma Swan. She is a 18 year old that got into some trouble with her boyfriend.

 _A few days prior it was August 15. Emma layed in her hospital bed sweat dripping down her face. there was also a prison guard in the room as Emma was serving time in jail._

 _" Ok Emma just one more push"_

 _Emma pushes and the lights start going on and off. The room is then filled with a baby's cry_

 _" Its a boy Emma" The doctor tells her. Emma looks away not wanting to look at the child. It would be to hard considering she's giving him away. " Would you like to hold him?" he asks_

 _Emma just shakes her head no. A nurse whispers to the doctor._

 _" Emma just so you know you can still change your mind"_

 _" No I cant be a mother" Emma says holding back tears. as they take her son away._

 _After the birth Emma is sent back to jail. She reflects on everything that has happened. She is surprised when the guard tell her she has a visitor. Her parents disowned her when she got into trouble. She walks to the visitors room and sits down to talk._

 _" Do I know you?" Emma asks not knowing who the stranger is._

 _" I'm a counselor to help you with your descion. My name is Sydney"_

Back in Storybrooke robin is putting together the crib. Regina then walks in with there new son.

" Robin there's someone that wants to meet you" Regina says walking in with Henry.

" Is that?"

" Meet our son Henry" Regina says smiling ear to ear. Regina then puts Henry in Robin's arms. Robin smiles and tears smile down both there faces as they have finally have gotten the family they wanted. They were happy truly happy... for now.


	8. Adoption Part 2

3 weeks after adopting Henry and the Locksley family is adjusting to there new roles as parents. They also became parents to a dog. They finally had there puppy after a longer than expected wait . Robin enjoyed training the new dog. They haven't chosen the right name yet but it will come to them. Henry was 3 weeks old and he was rather fussy. He was especially fussy at night. Today He was extremely fussy. Regina took time off to spend with Henry . She tried to get a little work done but Henry cried in protest.

Regina was holding Henry in the kitchen while Robin was outside training the dog. Henry cried as Regina tried to comfort him.

" Henry shhh it's ok. What do you want hmm?."

Henry cries so much that he throws up on Regina. Regina places him in his little bassinet while she cleans herself off. He managed to get it all over Regina but not himself. Robin comes in with a happy puppy.

" What happened here?"

" He threw up on me. Robin could he be sick?" Regina asks worriedly

Robin walks over to Henry putting his hand on his head.

" He doesn't have a fever"

" Something has to be wrong he wont stop crying."

" If it will make you feel better we can take him to the doctor"

" How did the training go?"

Robin looks at the dog who is chasing his tail.

" We have some work to do."

At her office Cora is busy working on a new case when she gets an unexpected visitor.

" Cora Mills?" The man walks in.

" Can I help you?"

He hands her a paper on her desk. Cora reads the paper looking shocked.

" What is the meaning of this ?"

" I believe you've read it. The girl wants her child back or should I say your grandson back."

" She cant do this "

" I believe she just did."

Cora looks in disbelief as the man walks away. How can she tell her daughter that she must give the child back.

At the hospital Henry is crying as Dr. Whale checks over him. Regina and Robin wait anxiously to hear what Whale has to stay.

" We'll is everything ok?"

" He is perfect nothing wrong just fussy its common in adopted babies" Whale explains.

" He hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home" Regina says.

" Try giving him extra attention some soothing music might help him get to sleep"

" Thank you doctor we will try that" Robin says.

Whale leaves and Regina looks defeated.

" Hey its ok"

" I feel silly bringing him here"

" You did what any mother would do. You thought he was sick so you brought him here. You put his needs first that's what a good mother does."

" Lets go home and enjoy our son"

At the Mills mansion Cora is in Henry's office . She pours some wine sitting at his desk.

" Cora? Its not like you to come home early"

" Don't start with me Henry I'm in no mood"

" It couldn't have been that bad Cora"

" Oh no ? Regina has to give the baby back"

" What? but she cant its her son"

" You don't think I know that believe me I'm trying to find a way around this ." Cora says taking a sip of wine.

At Robin and Regina's Henry is still crying with Regina holding him.

" Please please Henry I will do anything for you anything." Regina picks him up and kisses him. Henry then stops crying calming down in her arms. " Thank you"

Just then there is a knock at the door. Regina walks with Henry to answer it.

" Mother this is a surprise"

" Its not a house call Regina ." Cora says as she walks in.

" What is it?"

Cora and Regina walk in the the living room.

" I received a message this morning at my office. Regina Henry's birth mother she she wants him back"

" But she can't have him back. Henry is my son!"

" I know and we will fight this Regina."

Robin comes in from walking the dog. " Regina why are you crying?"

" They want to take Henry away"

The following day Cora takes Regina and Robin to meet with a judge. Another lawyer representing Emma's case and two other people presumably her parents. The judge hears both parties and has made a descion regarding Henry.

" I've heard both parties and this was not an easy descion to decide. Regina and Robin Locksley both have a stable life and stable jobs and have provided him a loving home these past three weeks. However in the adoption contract it states the birth mother has time to change her mind. In the contract it says 30 day. I realize there are special circumstances in this case regarding the birth mothers life choices. I there for give custody to thr birth mothers parents to raise until she is out of the state penantentory in 8 months.

" No! you cant take away my son from us!. We've done nothing wrong why are you punishing us!"

" The Locksley's will return the child tomorrow to the adoption center or be held in contempt of court"

" No! he's our son! Mother do something! Robin!"

" The judge has made his descion Regina."

" No mother please!"

" Cora please do something" Robin insists.

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry Regina"

Regina runs out in tears. heartbroken .

Cora walks into her home to an anxious Zelena and Henry waiting to hear the news

" Well?" Henry asks

" We lost him. He has to be returned to his birth family tomorrow"

" But how I don't understand. I thought you said Henry's birth mother is in no means capable of raising a child" Zelena asks

" Apparently a judge thinks she can excuse me" Cora says walking into her office

Henry sits down in a chair crying. Zelena sits by him crying as well. In her office Cora looks around at her desk. Angry at this devastating loss she throws everything off her desk. She looks at the file with a picture of Emma Swan . If Cora has anything to say about it she will pay for what shes done to her daughter.

The next day at the adoption agency Robin and Regina sit in a room. There hearts are totally broken they finally had the family they wanted only for it to be ripped from there arms and taken from them.

" Why is this happening to us Robin?"

" I don't know we did everything right. One thing I know for sure is that Henry will always be our son"

Regina looks at Henry . She's holding him in her arms. She starts to tear up at the thought of giving her son back. Just then the caseworker comes in.

" I'm sorry these things happen"

" What punishing we'll deserved adoptive parents/ " Robin asks

" The birth parents change there mind it happens. The birth family is here"

Robin looks at Henry and kisses him " You'll always be our son Henry " Robin leaves not being able to handle saying goodbye.

Regina tries to hold it together. " Henry you changed me for the better . I wish I could have changed your life. These 3 weeks with you have been the best in my life. No matter what Henry no matter how far you go just know that I love you." Regina gives Henry one last kiss and gives him back to the caseworker. She watches as they leave with Henry tears flowing down her face. " Goodbye Henry".

At the Mills mansion Henry comes to check on Cora.

" Cora are you alright?"

" Do I look alright Henry?"

" This isn't your fault Cora"

" Really Henry? I'm the one that suggested adoption to them in the first place. If it weren't ffor me they wouldn't have to go through this heartbreak. I failed my daughter.

" You didn't fail her Cora"

" If I didn't we would still have our grandson" Cora takes another sip of wine."

" I had a dream in the hospital that Regina was playing with a boy our grandson"

" This isn't a dream Henry this is reality. We lost our grandchild" Cora says as she walks out.

Henry still holds on to hope Regina will have a child.

At Robin and Regina's neither one said a word on the car ride home. Later that evening Robin goes to check on Regina. he sees there dog scratching to get In there room. He lets the dog in to a sobbing Regina laying down on there bed. The dog jumps on there bed and lays next to Regina in an attempt to comfort her. Robin sits next to her rubbing her back. He wasn't sure how but one way or another they would get through this.

At the paper Sydney smirks as his plan has worked . He sips a glass of wine celebrating his victory.


	9. The Baby Mama

6 months after they were forced to give Henry back the Locksley family hasn't been the same. Regina barely speaks to Robin anymore . She drowns herself in her work hoping to take her mind off the devastating loss. There relationship is suffering. Robin hurts he so badly wanted to be a father. He sees how much this has affected Regina as well and he understands he just wishes there was a way he could help her get back to her old self again.

Every Friday they went for dinner at The Mills Mansion and they barely see Cora. Cora blames herself for Regina losing Henry. She was the best lawyer in Storybrooke and she couldn't do that for her daughter. She couldn't face her.

Zelena felt so bad for her sister. She wanted her sister to have a family. She thought about this long and hard and she thinks she may have found a solution for her sister. She would have to talk to her sister about at and convince her , but it may be the only way her sister can start the family she always wanted. She was willing to do anything to help her sister.

At City Hall Regina is filing budget reports for the city when Zelena walks in.

" Hi sis"

" What do you want Zelena?"

" I thought I would come and chat with you. Its been awhile since we talked I wanted to check up on you."

" I don't have time Zelena I'm working."

" I can see that I thought maybe we could go out to lunch or maybe the spa."

" I said I don't have time Zelena." Regina says looking up from her desk then back to her papers.

" Come you need to get out"

" What I need is to get back to work and I cant with you here ."

" I know losing Henry was hard on you. We all miss him."

" You weren't his mother"

" But I was part of his family. Sooner or later you have to move on with your life."

" Move on you really think I can move on with my life after this. He's my son and he was taken from me."

" What if there was a way you could try for a family again"

" After everything we've gone through you really think I would try adoption again. Never in a million years."

" I was talking about having a surrogate carry your baby"

" Me and Robin discussed that at one point. We don't want some stranger we don't trust carrying our child."

" What if it wasn't a stranger what if it was one of the people you trust most"

" There's nobody I would trust to carry my child"

" What about me?"

" You?"

" Who better else? Regina think about it. I could carry your baby for you."

" Zelena"

" Just hear me out. I'm your sister I'm probably the most trusting person you . It wouldn't be my child your adopting. This would be all yours and Robin's. Your egg his sperm my body it makes perfect sense."

" Zelena I"

" I'm not asking you to make a decision now . All I'm asking is for you and Robin to take time and discuss it."

Regina goes silent thinking about all that Zelena has just said.

" I hope to see you at mum's tonight" Zelena says as she walks out. Regina sits at her desk thinking about what Zelena offered. She had a point she wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking her child away. It would be hers and Robin's biologically. Maybe this was something to discuss with Robin."

At Robin and Regina's Robin is getting ready for dinner at The Mills. Regina walks in as he's trying to adjust his tie.

" Let me help with that" Regina says fixing his tie. " There"

" Thank you"

" Zelena stopped by to visit me today . She had things to discuss."

" What did she want?"

" She offered to carry a baby for us ."

Robin looks at Regina shocked at what she just said.

" Our baby it would be our biological baby"

" Regina are you sure about this?"

" I wasn't but she made some good points. When we discussed before our fear was a stranger carrying the baby somebody we wouldn't know. Zelena lives in town we could keep an eye on her and be there with her through the pregnancy."

" Are you ok with your sister carrying your child."

" What other choices do we have Robin. In Vitro didn't work. We both know we don't want to go through adoption again. This might be our only chance Robin. I don't want it to be years down the line and we sit wishing we would have done this."

" If this is what you want Regina then we can try surrogacy "

" Thank you Robin" She then wraps her arms around Robin kissing him. I better finish getting ready.

6 months in almost 6 months they barely showed any signs of affection. He cant remember the last time Regina kissed him. He saw how desperate Regina was wanting to try surrogacy. She thought it was a good idea but he wasn't so sure.

At the Mills mansion Cora finishes up some work in her home office.

" Robin and Regina are on there way mum. I hope you don't plan on hiding in here all night."

" Don't be ridiculous dear."

The door rings and Cora goes to answer it letting Robin and Regina in.

" Mother its been awhile."

" It sure has" Cora takes there coats and walks in the living room.

" So did you and Robin get a chance to talk about what we talked about in your office?"

" What did you to discuss?" Cora asks curiously pouring drinks for everyone.

" About me being Regina's surrogate"

Cora drops a wine glass in shock.

" I'm sorry what?"

" We did think about it and we decided to let you be our surrogate" Regina says

" I'm glad " Zelena walks over and hugs Regina.

Henry then walks in the room.

" We'll now what's with all the excitement?"

" Oh didn't you hear Henry Our daughter is going to carry a baby for our other daughter."

" Why that's wonderful " Henry says with a smile .

Cora cant believe what she is hearing and thinks this is a bad idea.

After dinner Zelena is in her room reading a book when Cora walks in.

" I hope I'm not disturbing you"

" Not at all come in"

" I wanted to talk to you about what you said at dinner"

' Ok?" Zelena puts her book down knowing that tone in her mothers voice well. She doesn't approve.

" What your doing for Regina I admit is a nice gesture but Zelena I don't think you understand what your getting yourself in to."

" I know exactly"

" Do you? Zelena it may be Regina and Robin's child you would be carrying, but that's just it your the one carrying it. You feel the baby move and kick. You get attached can you really let go of a baby that you carried for 9 months?"

" You did you gave me away when I was born"

" Precisely I was young and scared and thought I wouldn't be a good enough mother . I told myself not to get attached but I did and it only made it harder to give you away."

" You got me back years later."

" That's my point your not going to be able to take this child back. You go through all the ups and downs of pregnancy."

Zelena then cuts her off.

" And it will be all worth it mum. Regina has been trying for a baby for years. I'm her only chance to have a child why would I deny my sister what might be her only chance to start a family when I'm clearly capable of helping her."

" I just want you to realize that this won't be any easy thing for you to go through. I hope Regina realizes the same " Cora says walking out

It wasn't so much that Cora didn't approve of Zelena being Regina's surrogate. She just didn't want her daughter to get hurt either one of her daughters. Zelena puts on a brave front now but she knows it will be hard for her to give the baby away. And Regina she's been through so much already how much more heartbreak can she take?

Robin lays awake in his bed . He doesn't know it but he and Cora are on the same page. As much as he wanted a family with Regina he had some doubts about Zelena being the surrogate. He wanted to do anything to make Regina happy but at what cost?


	10. The Baby Maker

A few weeks later Zelena is implanted with Regina's egg and Robin's sperm. It was a relatively easy procedure. Both Robin and Cora had there doubts about this whole thing . Regina and Zelena were at The Mills mansion. Regina and Robin had been informed that it may not work the first time and they might have to try multiple times to get one to stick. They might even have to implant multiple embryos . This time however they decided to implant just one. Zelena felt a lot of pressure to get this right the first time.

Regina has just come back with a pregnancy test for Zelena to take. She wanted so much for this to work.

" I got the test " Regina hands Zelena the box.

" Thank you"

" This will work I know it will"

" Will it? Regina what if it doesn't"

" Then we will try again so long as you still want to be our surrogate."

" Of course I do."

" Then not a moment to lose"

Outside Cora is tending to her garden. Robin walks out needing time to think and process this all.

" What are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing "

" Sorry I asked"

" Why are you out here?"

" I need to get some air I needed time to think."

" Let me guess about Zelena."

" I don't want to see Regina hurt again. We went through so much losing Henry I feel like we just jumped right into this without thinking. I couldn't say no to her ."

" This might surprise you but I agree with you."

" Really?" Robin was shocked to hear this . They have never gotten along so this came as a shock.

" I'm worried about both Regina and Zelena. If this doesn't work then I have two distraught daughters. "

" Zelena seemed very determined"

" Did you and Regina even discuss the fact that Zelena has to carry that baby for 9 months and has to give it away.?"

" Well no I suppose we didn't. I wish we would have given this more thought."

" Then why didn't you tell Regina just that?"

" Because I feel like we're out of options. Adoption didn't work and Regina already had a miscarriage. This is our last chance."

Cora stops her gardening and looks at Robin. She can see how much Robin has been through. She can see how much he has sacrificed for Regina. He was strong for her and was there for her to grieve two loses, but Robin what about him? He lost two children as well he didn't get a chance to grieve himself.

" You and Regina have been through a lot. More than most people go though. Want my advice? Talk to her tell her how you feel. "

" Even if it breaks her heart."

" We tend to sacrifice a lot for the people we love that we forget about our own feelings. I've always admired that about you how you were able to think about others before yourself."

Robin hears what Cora has to say . He is touched but also shocked hearing this coming from Cora.

Upstairs Regina sits on Zelena's bed waiting for the test to be done. She looks up when Zelena walks out from the bathroom.

" Well?"

" Congratulations your going to be a mummy!" Zelena says with a smile.

" I oh Zelena !" Regina walks over to Zelena and hugs her. " Thank you Thank you so much!"

Downstairs Robin and Cora walk inside from the garden to see Regina and Zelena walk down the stairs.

" Robin we're going to be parents !" Regina says running over to him hugging him.

" That that's wonderful". Through Regina's happiness Robin couldn't help but feel uneasy

Cora looks at both her daughters and smiles at Regina, but she also looks Zelena . She worries about her. She wants her daughters to be happy but at what cost?

Regina and Robin finally could start a family . They were happy but how long would it last?

/ Thank you so much for the reviews! They inspire me to write more hope you guys enjoy stay tuned !


	11. Picking Up The Pieces

Cora and Regina are having lunch together. They haven't really had a chance to catch up. Cora really wanted to talk to Regina about Zelena. They sit outside Granny's eating there lunch.

" I'm glad you invited me to lunch today mother."

" It's been to long . We haven't had a chance to talk in awhile. How are you and Robin?"

" We're great we're excited about the baby."

" Is he? Regina have you talked to Robin recently?"

" We talk everyday" Regina looks at her mother confused at what she means.

" I mean really talk to him."

Regina thinks about it and realizes she hasn't talked to Robin.

" How does he feel about the baby?"

" He's happy about it we're both happy."

" Talk to him Regina this year hasn't been easy for either of you. " Cora extends her hand and puts her hand on Regina's. " I want to protect you from being heartbroken again.

" Where is this all coming from?"

" Regina we want you and Robin to start a family. You both deserve it but do you really think asking your sister was the best choice?"

" It was my only choice mother. I felt like I had no options."

" Just be careful that's all I'm saying "

" I better get going . We have an appoitment to check the baby today."

" Don't let me stop you"

" Thank you for lunch mother" Regina then grabs her purse and smiles at her mother."

Cora watched as Regina got in her car and walks away. She wants what's best for her but what is best?

At Robin and Regina's house Regina walks in to Robin playing with the dog. There dog was very playful. Robin decided to name him Arrow. She walks outside to watch them.

" Looks like you two are having fun." Regina laughs watching them play.

" Arrow thinks he's winning " Robin saying tugging on a chew toy.

" I believe he is. Robin can we talk"

" Sure lets go inside"

They both walk inside with Arrow. Robin puts some food in his bowl and goes to sit next to Regina.

" We better get going we don't want to miss the ultrasound."

" We have time I thought we could talk "

" It can wait till later come on we don't want to be late."

Was He avoiding her ? she wondered was he just putting on an act for her?

At the doctor Zelena is sitting on the exam table with Regina and Robin next to her . Zelena can sense the tension but doesn't want to press to much. The doctor walks in .

" We'll Zelena how are you feeling?"

" I'm great so far so good" she smiles.

" We'll your blood and urine tests do confirm your pregnant."

" That's great"

" Blood pressure is good everything is great now lets get the ultrasound ready."

This was hard for Regina. The last time she had an ultrasound was when she found out she lost the baby. AS the doctor sets up Regina leaves the room"

" Regina?! " Robin yells concerned. When the doctor starts the ultrasound there is a heartbeat. Robin turns around and looks at the screen astonished and has tears in his eyes he couldn't believe it his child had a heartbeat. He was going to be a father.

" Looks like your 5 weeks along everything looks good" Doctor turns off the machine.

Zelena looks at Robin. " I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive to this."

" You have nothing to be sorry for . I'll go talk to her. Zelena thank you for carrying our child."

" Your welcome " Zelena says with a smile.

Outside Regina is in tears thinking about the last time she had an ultrasound. The memory still haunts her. Robin walks out and puts his arms around Regina hugging her.

" Its ok Regina everything is ok"

" I'm sorry I should have stayed I just I just"

" I know but it has a heartbeat."

" What?"

" Our child has a heartbeat ."

Regina is at a loss for words . She is so overjoyed there child is ok.

" Why don't we go home hmm"

Regina nods and walks out with Robin.

At home Regina puts some logs in the fire . She sits down on the couch enjoying this peaceful moment. Robin walks in the room without chocolate and hands one to Regina.

" I thought you could use this Milady"

" Thank you" She says taking a sip of her cocoa.

" You wanted to talk earlier?"

" Are you happy Robin with me with our life?"

" Of course I am why on earth would you think I wouldn't be."

" Robin I'm sorry "

" Why are you saying sorry? "

" I haven't been there for you have I. I haven't been a good wife."

Robin sits next to her kissing her and holding her hand. " You are a great wife Regina . It's my fault I'm not a good husband."

" Robin..."

" No let me finish . I didn't tell you this but I had doubts about Zelena being our surrogate. I wanted to discuss it more with you . I think We should have talked about it more, but I didn't want to disappoint you. I just wanted to make you happy."

" Robin just being with you makes me happy. Your right we should have discussed it more. Robin I still feel like I was a lousy wife to you. We went through a lot together this past year . You were so good to me and were so strong for me that you didn't get a chance to let me know how you felt . You didn't get a chance to grieve the loss of our children.

Robin has a tear in his eye thinking about the miscarriage and Henry. " There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about them. I think a part of me will always have them in my heart. When I saw that ultrasound today It was such a joy seeing our baby on the screen. I had my doubts but I'll forever be grateful to Zelena for what she is doing for us."

Regina starts to tear up. " Seeing that ultrasound it made me feel jealous. I know it sounds silly but I'm jealous Zelena will get to go through all of this. She's doing what I wish I was capable of doing . It was so hard to stay in that room. I feel so guilty I missed hearing the heartbeat."

Robin wipes her tears away with his thumb. " Zelena understand there will be other ultrasounds."

" How are you so good to me Robin?"

" Because I love you " Robin kisses Regina. He wraps a blanket around them and they enjoy there time together snuggling by the fire.

The next morning Zelena is waking up from her bed when she gets a cramp. She lifts her blanket and she sees blood.

" Oh no no no" Zelena takes the sheets off her bed and throws them out. She has tears in her eyes afraid of what's happening. Zelena drives herself to the doctor to be checked out. She lays on the exam table as the doctor comes in with a frown.

" I'm so sorry Zelena"

" This can't be happening ! I'm supposed to have my sisters baby. She's already lost 2 children she can't bare to lose another."

" These things happen You can't blame yourself."

Zelena starts crying. How can she tell Regina that she lost her child.


	12. Heartbreak

Zelena lays on the exam table in tears she feels like a failure. Her sister never really asked for much but the one thing she did ask for Zelena couldn't do. How would she tell Robin and Regina she lost there child. She failed them.

" This wasn't your fault Zelena : The doctor reassures

" Try explaining that to my sister ."

" I know this is difficult for you. Should I call them?"

" No No I have to do this."

Zelena's hands are shaking as she reaches for her cell phone.

30 minutes later Regina and Robin walk into the doctors office. Regina walks in in tears.

" Regina I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Zelena says crying as we'll . Regina goes and hugs Zelena . They embrace each other grieving the loss.

At The Mills Mansion Zelena sits feeling horrible. She blames herself for the miscarriage. Cora walks in hoping to comfort her daughter .

" How are you doing?"

" How does it look like mum"

" I know this must be hard for you."

" Isn't this what you wanted. You never wanted me to be Regina's surrogate."

" Its true but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

" Get out!"

" What?"

" Just get out!"

Cora leaves as she lets Zelena time to grieve. She was afraid this would happened . She decided to go visit Regina and see how she is coping with all of this.

At Robin and Regina's Regina is sitting in her kitchen feeling emotionally drained. Cora knocks on the door and Regina gets up to answer it.

" Mother what are you doing here?"

" I came to see how your doing"

Regina stands there remaining silent . Cora wraps her arms around her daughter hugging her as she cries.

" I know"

Regina wipes her tears away walking inside with Cora.

" I'm sorry for your loss Regina."

" This is our third child we lost. I'm beginning to think we aren't meant to be parents."

" Of course you are Regina. You just have had a few bumps in the road."

" I don't think my marriage can take a few more bumps in the road."

" Are you afraid that Robin will leave you if you cant have children?"

Regina remains silent confirming what Cora thought.

" I never told anyone this but I couldn't have anymore children after I had you."

" Really?"

" There were some complications with your birth. Your grandfather Xavier tried to get your father to leave me. It was expected of me to carry on the Mills name and when I told your father I couldn't have anymore children I thought he would leave me."

" But he didn't though"

" No he didn't . You were enough for him. I know you both want children but if you cant I'm sure you'll be enough for Robin."

" When Zelena went for her ultrasound I couldn't help but feel jealous. She was carrying my child . She would have been able to do the stuff I wanted to experience."

" I'm sure you'll get to experience having a child"

Regina wasn't so sure.

After Cora left Robin came home with the dog. Regina starts making dinner. Robin walks in while Regina is by the stove cooking.

" Something smells good"

" I its a vegetable stir fry"

" It smells great" Robin helps her set the table and they sit to eat. Its very quiet so Robin decides to talk. " Do you want to talk about what happened?"

" Are we being punished in some way? I feel like every time we get a glimmer of hope it's taken away from us."

" I know but we could try again." Robin reassures.

" I don't know Robin . I don't know "

They remain mostly silent for the rest of dinner . They both sit uneasy unsure if they want to try again. They want children but they haven't had any luck. They were beginning to wonder if they were meant to be parents.


	13. Now What ?

A few months after the miscarriage Regina and Robin enjoy a quiet evening at Home. The multiple loses have affected there marriage but neither one of them would admit it. They had to fix this before it was to late. Robin gets arrow on a leash to take him for a walk. Regina looks up from the couch where she was reading a book and walks over to Robin.

" May I join you ?"

" You want to come with us on our walk?

It wasn't like Regina to go on the dog walks. Usually anything that pertained to the dog Robin took care of.

" Sure Its a beautiful day out why not "

Robin smiles at the thought of Regina joining them. They really haven't spent much quality time together recently and Regina was right it was a beautiful day. The dog gets excited as they both prepare to get ready for there walk. They leave the house and walk toward the park. Arrow very excited to be outside practically skipping to the park.

" He's excited isn't he" Regina laughs.

" He loves the park."

They get to the park and sit on a bench. They have a lot to talk about giving the last 2 years they have had.

" Have you given thought to what Dr. Hopper said?'"

" Yes yes I have"

 _A couple weeks ago Regina and Robin decided to see Dr. Hopper . They had problems in there marriage that they wanted to discuss. ._

 _" I would like to thank you both for coming to this session today. May I ask what brings you both here today?"_

 _" We wanted to start a family but were unsuccessful" Robin points out._

 _" We had a miscarriage, we lost a child in adoption the birth mother changed her mind, and My sister miscarried our child." Regina says not easy for her to share._

 _" Sounds like you two have been through a lot. How does it make you both feel?"_

 _" I guess I feel useless" Robin says_

 _" Care to explain?"_

 _" I've spent my time and energy trying to comfort my wife during those difficult times. I myself couldn't grieve."_

 _" You said that you were trying to be strong . "_

 _" I might appear strong but I spent many nights crying frustrated not knowing how to help her and what to do next."_

 _" What do you mean?" asks Dr Hopper._

 _" I mean I wanted our own child. I was open to adoption and even suggested it at one point but to have her sister carry our child I didn't think it was for us. We discussed this after she miscarried our child and agreed it deserved more discussion."_

 _" Regina any thoughts?"_

 _" I guess I feel the same useless. I cant give Robin the one thing I know he wants it pains me everyday. I was a bit naïve to his feelings and I apologize for that. I didn't realize or I should say even think about his feelings after all those loses. I forgot that he lost children too. Not just me."_

 _" It seems like there was a lack of communication. Its easy for that to happen during difficult times especially ones that you both have went through. My suggestion is to take sometime for yourselves. Maybe take a vacation you both could use one and might benefit from it.'_

" I have thought about what he said . For know I think maybe we should take a break on having a family."

" Are you sure Regina?"

" I think he was right saying we should take sometime for ourselves. I cant remember the last time we spent quality time together."

" I don't want you to think you were cheated out of anything."

" I could never feel cheated out of anything. As long as I have you." Regina looks down at there dog chewing on a stick. " And our little fur baby. I never really spent much time with him."

" Your right. we haven't taken a vacation in such a long time. Why don't we plan something just you and I."

" I'd like that" Regina says smiling and kisses Robin. " I love you Robin."

" I love you Milady"

/ The story is over... Not! The story is far from over its only beginning.


	14. The Birthday Present

1 year later and it was a great year for the Locksley family. They decided to focus more on each other and they have never been happier. They decided to work on there marriage. They took a long vacation on the beach. They really hadn't taken a vacation since there honeymoon. There puppy Arrow was a handful but in a good way. He was very playful and fun . He was almost two and was definitely in his terrible twos. It was almost Robin's birthday and Regina was struggling trying to find the right gift for Robin. It didn't help things that they were in the middle of the Storybrooke flu epidemic. About half the citizens have come down with the flu including Regina and Cora. Robin was taking care of Regina when he didn't work. Today he had to go back to work so he called Zelena to help take care of her today.

Zelena was in the kitchen preparing to bring food up to Regina. Arrow sits by Zelena wanting food staring at her with those adorable puppy eyes.

" Don't think I'm falling for that pup"

Arrow looks at Zelena and starts whimpering. Zelena caves in and gives him a treat putting a smile on his face.

" There satisfied"

Zelena walks upstairs where Regina is sitting up In bed on her laptop.

" Regina your supposed to be resting not working"

" I have to get these budget reports done."

" Well you can take a few minutes to eat something. I made some pancakes and orange juice."

The smell of pancakes makes Regina sick to her stomach.

" Zelena please take them away."

" What's wrong with them isn't this what Robin usually makes you?"

" Yes but Zelena I cant the smell is just overpowering." Regina gets up and runs into the bathroom and throws up."

Zelena was puzzled . Robin mentioned how Regina was sick but Regina didn't have the same symptoms as Cora did. Because she was sensitive to food she couldn't help but wonder could Regina be pregnant?

Regina comes out of the bathroom looking pale. Zelena helps her bed.

" Regina you need to eat something . How about toast?"

" We can try that."

" Regina how long have you been sick for?"

" Iv'e been sick for about a week or so."

" Do you think maybe you could be pregnant?" Zelena says trying not to upset Regina as this is a sensitive subject for her.

" We know that's not possible "

"How can you be sure until you take a test? "

" Because I'm sure "

" Sis come on your sensitive around food ,your throwing up and your pale as a ghost."

" Its the flu half the citizens have the flu."

" All I'm saying is take a test."

Zelena had a point could she be pregnant? She had a point but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Later that day Robin comes from work with a bouquet of roses. He walks into Regina's home office and walks to her desk.

" For you Milady I thought these would cheer you up."

" Thank you there lovely" Regina gets up from her desk and kisses Robin.

" You look like your feeling better ."

" I feel wonderful actually."

" That's wonderful It pains me when my queen is sick." Robin wraps his arms around Regina and kisses her.

" Your birthday is coming soon any ideas?"

" Well I know your not a fan but I was hoping to go camping . A night under the stars."

" Whatever you want Robin"

Its true Regina never liked the idea of camping . All the bugs and animals out here but it was Robin's birthday so whatever he wanted he got.

" I may have a early birthday gift for you"

" You do?" Robin wonders what it could possibly be.

Regina pulls something out from her desk. Its a box containing a pregnancy test. She then puts the box on her desk. Robin looks at the box astonished.

" Is that?"

" I didn't think anything of it until Zelena said I had symptoms. I didn't want to take a test without you."

" Well what are we waiting for "

They both head upstairs to take the test. Robin sits on the bed while Regina takes the test. They were both very anxious. They've wanted this for so long but it has never worked out for them in the past. Could this really happen? Could they be parents? Noticing Regina has yet to come out he decides to walk into the bathroom. Robin puts his hand on top of Regina's.

" What if its negative Robin."

" I will love you Regina no matter the result."

" We've wanted this for so long Robin."

Just then they realize the test is done. Regina picks it up so she can read it. She looks at the test a second time astonished by the results.

" Well?"

" Im Pregnant"

" Your what we're you we ?"

" We're going to have a baby!" Regina says with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

Robin then picks her up and twirls her around. Happy at the thought of them both finally becoming parents.

The next day Regina feels well enough to got to her office at City Hall. They both decided to wait and tell her parents when they hit 12 weeks when the high risk or miscarriage is over . They scheduled an appointment for next week that happened to fall on Robin's birthday. It was really a nice way to celebrate. Just then Sydney walks in.

" Your secretary said I come in. How are You Madame mayor?"

" Sydney we've known each other for years call me Regina."

" Right sorry so it's been awhile since I've seen you around town"

" Me and Robin took sometime for ourselves."

Her and Robin together? Sydney didn't enjoy hearing that.

" That's great I heard you were sick."

" I'm much better now turns out it was really nothing."

" It must have been something if you were gone so long."

" I wasn't gone that long. Could you keep a secret?"

" Of course "

" Robin and I are expecting a baby"

" Oh so I see congratulations Madame Mayor. O look at the time I'm going to miss a deadline. I better get going"

" It was nice seeing you Sydney"

" Like wise "

Sydney leaves Regina's office. He crushes a pencil in his hand . Robin and Regina were happy but Sydney wasn't. Something had to be done. One way or another Regina would be his.


	15. Heartbeat

After finding out they were having a baby they were over the moon excitied. They promised each other they wouldn't tell anyone until they hit the 12 week mark but they found they couldn't help themselves. They were so overjoyed by the news.

Robin was at the Sheriff station doing some work on the computer. Graham then walks in.

" Your in a good mood for someone doing computer work"

" I was actually wondering if I could head out early today. " Robin asks

" Any particular reason?"

" Well I'm not supposed to say but Regina has an appoiment today. We're having a baby."

" Congrats to the new father" Graham shakes Robin's hand in congratulations.

" We're very excitied"

" Hey listen you need to take odd early be my guest."

" Actually I have a proposition that could benefit the department . "

" Ok?" Graham wonders what Robin could be talking about.

" I was thinking that maybe setting up a section in the forrest could help. Storybrooke forrest is big we need more people to cover and secure the area."

" Its not a bad idea do you have anybody in mind who can do the job?"

" I have a few men in mind. They all have proper training"

" Good than you can lead them." Graham says looking through papers.

" You want me to ?"

" Why shouldn't you your the one that came up with the idea."

" Well thank you"

" You deserve it. Go home to your wife take the rest of the day off. Iv'e got if covered here " Graham says sitting down at his desk.

" Thank you sheriff ." Robin says as he rushes out.

Robin heads to Storybrooke hospital for Regina's appoiment . They the only people that knew about Regina was Robin and Regina now Grham. Zelena of cours knew Regina was pregnant she would be at the appoiment . Robin walks in and looks around and sees Zelena . He walks over to her wondering what room Regina.

" Hey sorry I'm a few minutes late. What room do I go in ?"

" What do you mean?" Zelena asks wondering why he's here

" Our appointment where's Regina?"

" Her appoiment was 3 days ago she said she had to reschedule."

Robin is confused this isn't like Regina at all. Why wouldn't she tell him about rescheduling. Why did she miss the appointment?

At City Hall Regina is doing some paperwork when Robin walks in. Regina looks up from her desk seeing Robin.

" Robin oh I have missed you" She gets up and wraps her arms around Robin kissing him. " I'll be done here shortly. Did you get off early?"

" Graham let me go home early . Its funny I thought we had an appoiment today?

Regina's face looks like a deer in headlights.

" I didn't know we had one today "

" Zelena said you had one 2 days ago. Regina whats going on?"

" Nothing I just missed an appointment or two."

" Or two? Regina how many have you missed?

Regina sits at her desk afraid to answer.

" Three"

" Three! how could you miss Three appoiments Regina this is important."

" Don't you think I know that. "

" Than why aren't you going?"

Regina starts to cry having a tear fall down her eye.

" Hey don't cry." Robin walks over to Regina kneeling in front of her. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry . Its just important that we both go for the baby.

" I know I know that its just that everytime we've been happy its always taken away from us."

Robin realizes why she won't go. She's thinking about the children they lost.

" It won't happen this time Regina."

" You don't know that."

" I do know. We've wanted to be parents for so long I think we finally got our chance."

" I cant go through another loss Robin."

" We wont trust me Regina."

She did trust him but that didn't stop her fears.

After much convincing Regina decided to go to the doctor. Regina waitied for the doctor to come back. Robin sat next to Regina holding her hand while she sat on the exam table.

" Hello Regina well everything looks great blood pressure and everything looks normal. Are you ready for the ultrasound ?"

" As I'll ever be "

" It will be ok Regina" Robin says while holding her hand.

The doctor squirts the gel on Regina's stomach when she lifts her shirt up. She moves the wand around and Regina closes her eyes gripping Robin's hand. The room is then filled with the baby's heartbeat. Tears form in both of there eyes as they hear there baby's heartbeat.

" Baby looks good and healthy your at 10 weeks it appears." We won't need to see you again until your 12 weeks. Would you like a picture?"

" Yes of course " Regina says.

The doctor prints out a picture and they just stare. Finally after years of trying they were going to be parents. It was a dream come true for them.


	16. Grandparents

Regina and Robin have married for 5 years . They have so much to sleep . There marriage of course. They had a anniversary party tomorrow to celebrate. Cora insisted she help but it was important to Regina to have the party at there home. They also were finally after years of trying expecting a baby. They hit the 12 week mark and were anxious to tell Henry and Cora. They decided to tell them tonight at dinner instead of tomorrow when the whole town would know. Everything was going great with the pregnancy so far except one thing morning sickness.

Robin was making Regina a breakfast tray for Regina . He walked upstairs and put the tray down as soon as he heard Regina. He walked in the bathroom and kneeled behind her holding her hair back.

" Its ok it will be over soon just let it out." Robin says as he rubs her back.

When Regina is finished Robin helps her up and walks her to her bed.

" Why don't you stay home today get some rest." he suggest

" I have so much work to do."

" I'm sure Storybrooke can manage a day without you. I will stay home and pamper you."

" Robin you don't have to."

" Nothing is to good for the mother of my child."

" Your so good to me."

" I didn't tell you but I got promoted at work."

" Robin that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

" I will be the head of the forest division. Its something I suggested to Graham."

" I'm so proud of you '

" Now I made you some toast and tea . Hopefully It will help your stomach."

" I don't think I can keep it down"

" You have to try Milady you have to keep your strength up."

Regina then takes a bite out of the toast. Robin puts his hand on her flat stomach.

" Hello little one take it easy on mommy she needs her strength. Tell you what I promise Mommy will rest more if you don't make mommy as sick deal?'

Regina smiled at Robin bonding with there child.

Later that day Regina is getting ready for dinner at her parents. She tries on her favorite black dress it made Robin nuts . Robin walked in the room adjusting wearing his dress shirt and pants. He walks in and sees Regina in that dress. She looked beautiful. He walks in and wraps his arms around Regina kissing her neck.

" You look beautiful Milady."

" As do you Mr. Locklsey" Regina says kissing him

" Why don't we have some time to ourselves before we go to your parents."

" You know how my mother gets when were late. If the dinner goes well I will be all yours when we get home."

" Sounds perfect so are you ready to tell your parents there about to become grandparents?"

" As I'll ever be"

At the mills mansion Cora was preparing for dinner that evening . She was supervising and managing the staff. Zelena answered the door when Robin and Regina get there.

" Where have you guys been"

" Sorry traffic "

Cora walks in to greet Regina and Robin.

" Regina its so goo to see you . Robin for heavens sake straighten your tie."

" Nice to see you too" Robin says rolling his eyes as they walk in to the living room. Henry walks in greeting Regina and Robin.

" Robin what will you have a brandy?"

" That sounds great Henry"

" Regina what will you have?"

" Actually I wanted to give mother a gift" Regina says handing her mother a bag.

" Me? but its not my birthday what's the occasion?"

" Well you were sick and I wanted to get you something to cheer you up"

" That's sweet thank you" Cora gets the gift out of the bag and unwraps it. Its an ultrasound picture in a frame that says hi grandma see you in 6 months. Cora has a tear in her eyes reading it. " Regina are you?"

" Mother daddy Robin and I are pregnant"

Cora cant help but let the tears flow. After everything Regina has been through she was so happy for her daughter.

" Congratulations sweetheart I'm so happy for you."

Henry hugs Regina and shakes Robin's hand.

" When are you due?"

" I'm due in November"

" Maybe the baby will be here before thanksgiving or Christmas"

" Hopefully not Christmas" Regina laughs

" Zelena why aren't you surprised . Did you know?'

" We'll mum I was at the appointment of course I knew"

" I should have been notified first."

The rest of the evening consisted of baby planning. Robin didn't mind . He was happy his child would have such loving grandparents. They walked in the door and were tired.

" I think that went better than I expected" Regina says

" Indeed it did now I believe you promised me something Milady."

" I suppose I did"

Robin picks up Regina and carries her upstairs and as promised they had a night of romance and passionate love.

/ Hope everyone is enjoying the story. What do you think is going to happen?


	17. The Anniversary

5 years they have been married for and today was there anniversary . They loved each other so much through thick and thin and sickness and loss they loved each other. They stayed in bed cuddled in each others arms. That's where Regina felt the most safe. She stared and looked at her man. Sh was so proud of him and proud to be his wife. They've been through a lot losing three children but soon they would have a baby and start the family they always wanted. She could just picture Robin with there child he would be the perfect father.

Robin woke up and stared at Regina. She was beautiful it was love at first sight. She was stunning and glowing. He admired how strong she was . They have been through a lot but they got through it together. He couldn't wait for her to be a mother to there child . He knew she would be the best.

" Your awake" Robin says smiling at Regina.

" I thought I would let you sleep ."

" That was an amazing night last night Milady"

" You weren't so bad yourself ."

" Happy anniversary " Robin says and he kisses her.

" Happy anniversary my love"

" Can you believe its been 5 years. Have I made you happy?"

" More than you'll ever know Robin."

" By our next anniversary we'll have a baby ."

Regina smiles at the thought of a little baby. She still has that fear that something might go wrong , but won't let Robin know that.

" What do you think we should name it?"

" Robin I think we have time for that. besides we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet."

" When can we find out if its a boy or a girl?" Robin asks

" I believe Zelena says at 16 weeks or 20. "

" That's good " Robin smiles at Regina.

" I better start getting the house ready for the party."

" Cant you stay here longer."

" Robin I have to get the house ready."

" Very well my queen"

A few hours later Regina is cooking and helping with the decorations. Zelena came early to help. Regina got up on a ladder to put some decorations up. Robin walks in to the room and sees Regina on the ladder. He looks at her in fear for her and there child.

" Regina what on earth were you doing!?"

" Putting up decorations ."

" Get down from there you'll hurt yourself."

" Robin I'm fine."

" Your preganat you shouldn't be getting on ladders."

Regina gets down.

" You need to be more careful and think of the baby."

" Robin we are both fine."

" We have to be extra careful I thought you would realize that." Robin says and leaves frustrated.

Regina watches Robin leave stunned he's never talked that way to her before. Zelena then puts a hand on her shoulder.

" Give him time to cool off"

Cora then walks in the door.

" Hello I know I'm early but I came to help . I know you insist that you can plan the party but I think you need my expert opinion."

" Mum how did you get in?"

" You left the door open. You might want to lock them. Whats wrong with your sister?"

" Robin he got mad at me for putting up decorations."

" He has some nerve . If anyone is going to yell at you its me. What on earth were you thinking your pregnant you shouldn't be doing those sort of things!"

" I'm pregnant I'm not useless" Regina upset walks away upstairs into her room to find Robin,"

" Regina I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. I was just concerned I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Can you ever forgive me?"

Regina nods and has a tear fall from her face. Robin walks over to her and hugs her.

" Hey hey what's wrong? Was it me?"

" No its my mother she dosent think I can do anything because I'm pregnant. I can do things Robin why does she think I'm useless."

Robin holds her as she cries.

" She doesn't think your useless. She doesn't think before she speaks. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way as well"

" No I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten up on the ladder."

" Lets forget about that. I have something for you." Robin hands Regina a small box. " Happy Anniversary Milady"

Regina opens it to find diamond earrings.

" Oh Robin there beautiful thank you so much.'

' You like them?"

" Like them I love them. I have something for you too' Regina hands him a box.

Robin opens It to find a gold watch.

" Regina this is wonderful but its to much."

" Nothing is to good for you " Regina kisses him.

Robin didn't grow up rich like Regina he wasn't used to such nice things. They never bought extravagant things . They didn't need it but they spoiled each other on there anniversary and birthday .

Arrow walks into the room and drops a bone barking.

" I think our fur baby got us a present." Regina laughs.

" Did you now such a good puppy yes you are ."

" I wonder how he will be when the baby comes ."

" Oh he'll be a good boy wont you."

Arrow barks in agreement.

Later that evening the guests have arrived . Regina and Robin were mingling around talking to guests. Practically everyone in Storybrooke came. Tink Regina's childhood friend. She was the one that set up Robin and Regina up. Friar Tuck he married Robin and Regina. Mal Regina's boss from the paper was there. There was also someone else there from the paper...Sydney. He was watching her every move he especially watched her with Robin . He hated her with him.

Just than Regina and Robin stand in the middle of the room.

" Everyone can we have your attention please! Thank you all for coming to celebrate our milestone anniversary. You all have been there with us through it all and we couldn't be more grateful. We have much to celebrate this year . Robin and I are going to have a baby.

Everyone in the room cheers and congratulates Regina except Sydney. He dropped his glass when Regina made the announcement. Regina walks over and bends down to clean up the glass.

" I'll get it Sydney"

" Oh I'm sorry about the mess."

" Its ok I actually have something for you its in my car. You left some things from your desk. I thought I would bring them to you."

" Thank you Sydney."

She walks outside with Sydney to get things from her car.

30 minutes later Robin is walking around looking for Regina but she's nowhere to be found.

" Zelena have you seen Regina?"

" I haven't seen her in awhile. I'm sure she's around her somewhere."

Cora walks in with Henry.

" You haven't seen Regina have you? Robin asks.

" No why what's going on. I've been looking for Regina for awhile and I cant find her."

" We'll she has to be around here somewhere . Where else could she be?"

In an unknown location Regina is tied up with tape around her mouth . Sydney then walks in.

" Hello Regina lets begin shall we ."

Sydney always loved Regina. In his mind Robin always got in the way . Tonight though Regina would be his.

/ Let me know what you guys think.


	18. Search and Rescue

Robin and Regina's family search for her around the house . Zelena looks in the garage while Cora and Henry look outside . They though maybe Regina just stepped outside.

" Regina! Regina!" Henry calls out

Cora looks around and she notices Regina's charm bracelet on the ground. This was alarming as Cora knew how much this bracelet meant to her. She hadn't taken it off since Robin gave it to her.

" Robin!" Cora yells as she runs back in the house. She runs to where Robin is and shows him her bracelet.

Robin looks at the bracelet and immediately feels as though she's in danger.

" Graham I need you to file a missing persona report Regina is missing."

" We cant until they have been missing for 24 hours."

" Are you insane she's my wife! She's pregnant we've lost 3 children already we can't lose another."

" How do you know she's missing?"

" Her bracelet I found it on the ground" Cora says looking worried about her daughters safety.

" It could have just fell off her wrist."

Robin then grabs Graham by shirt which is unlike him but the fate of his wife and unborn child are at stake.

" Listen If you don't help I'll get a group of men and search for her myself."

" Ok I'm sorry lets start by questioning the people at the party."

In an unknown location Regina tries to untie her wrists . Sydney then walks in and takes the tape off her mouth.

" There we go now we can talk. "

" Sydney why are you doing this you have to let me go."

" I cant let you go Regina . I let you go before I made that mistake once . I would be a fool to let you escape from me again."

" Sydney please let me go I'm pregnant "

" That's exactly why I have to keep you here. Your having Robin's child but don't worry you wont be much longer. I will make sure of that."

After questioning the guests they are informed that the only people who left the party were Granny, Sydney and Doctor Whale. Zelena spoke with Whale at the party and saw he got a page to do stitches on a drunk Leroy. She went to the hospital and his alibi was confirmed. Graham went to Granny's where she was sitting doing the receipts for the day. Leaving Sydney to be the culprit.

Graham and Robin organized search parties to find Regina. Graham took a few men into the mines to see if he had her there. Zelena took Cora and Henry home so that the old Mills didn't have to stress anymore, but they insisted on joining the search party. Cora had people from her firm look in some of the abandoned buildings in Storybrooke. Zelena and Henry searched the library with Belle.

Robin had his men search in the forest . Robin than got a call from Mal.

" Mal did you find her?"

" No but you need to come to the paper I think I found something that can help the case."

Robin immediately hangs up and drives to the paper to find out what Mal has found. Robin is taken back by what he finds. Sydney had pictures of Regina all in his desk. There was a book that had all of Regina's activities. There was also a mysterious pill bottle. They were unsure what the pills were but they were about to find out.

At the unknown location Regina fears for he unborn child's life.

" Don't have that look in your eye Regina it will be over soon. "

" Your not going to harm my baby"

" But we will have our own child . We were meant to be together. I have to do this I have to get rid of that baby. It shouldn't be that hard I've done it before."

Regina's eyes widen in horror thinking about what Sydney might do and what he has already done.

Robin meets The search parties back at headquarters. The headquarters being there house. Robin is thankful to see Zelena hoping she can give them some answers about the pills.

" Zelena anything?"

" No nothing anything?"

" We found these pills at Sydney's office do you know what they are?"

Zelena takes the bottle and reads it. She's startled at what she reads .

" Robin this causes a miscarriage!"

" We need to find Regina and fast. Graham anything?"

" We have warrants out for his arrest . We searched his house but nothing ."

Arrow then sniffs the bracelet and starts barking.

" What is it boy?"

Arrow then sniffs the bracelet and runs down the street.

" Everyone follow Arrow I think he will lead us to Regina."

Regina begins to untie her wrists hoping to escape.

" You see Regina I had to get rid of your children so we could have our own and be together."

" What do you mean ?"

" Your son Henry sweet boy but I couldn't let you raise him with Robin. I convinced his birth mother to take him back."

Regina has tears falling down her eyes thinking of Henry.

" Your child that your sister was to carry. I had to get rid of it. I slipped her something in her drink. And she spent months thinking it was her fault. Every wonder why you lost your first child?"

" You unimaginable bastard"

" I had to for our love"

" I don't love you!" Regina yells . Able to get free she punches Sydney and runs.

Arrow leads them to a abandoned warehouse by the docks. Regina runs out and sees the search party .

" Robin!"

" Regina!"

Just then Sydney grabs Regina and has a gun.

" Sydney put the gun down!" Graham yells

" You let me and Regina leave peacefully and there will be no problems."

" Let my wife go!"

" That's always been the problem Locksley you made her marry you. She was destined to be with me."

Regina then elbows Sydney in the chest and runs to Robin. Sydney then lifts his gun in Robin's direction and fires. Graham than steps in the way the bullet hitting him instead of Robin. John a man on Robin's crew fires at Sydney striking him down . Regina cries in Robin's arms. Robin holds her tight in his arms. The stress of this whole situation causes Regina to faint.

They take Regina to the hospital to be looked after. She wakes up to Robin sitting next to her holding her hand.

" Hey you scared me there."

" Where am I?"

" In the hospital. After the shoot out you fainted . They brought you here just to be sure."

" Sydney he?"

" He's dead John shot him."

" What about Graham he uh he's not doing good."

" I'm sorry . He did it Robin he's the reason we lost our children because of him." She cries as Robin wraps his arms around her comforting her.

" Its ok he's never going to bother us ever again."

" I feel so stupid that I didn't see the signs."

" Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. Nobody knew that about him."

There doctor comes in with the ultrasound machine and it makes Regina scares. What if Sydney had done something to there baby without them knowing.

" Robin I cant What if he did something to our baby."

" Our baby is fine Regina. Its going to be ok."

Zelena then walks in .

" You think we would let anything happen to your baby? This whole town will make sure of that. Your hero had the whole town searching for you both."

Regina looks at Robin . So incredibly touched that her husband went to great lengths to protect his family.

Zelena has the doctor leave and she does the ultrasound herself. She lifts Regina's shirt and squirts the gel on her stomach . She moves the wand around and the room is filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

Regina cries tears of joy .

" The baby its ok?"

" Baby looks great Regina and very healthy. We'll probably keep you hear overnight . You can go home in the morning."

Robin looks at Regina and kisses her. So happy that there child was ok and that Sydney didn't harm it.

" Robin I thought I should be the one to tell you . Um Graham he didn't make it . I'm really sorry.

Robin feels joy and sadness at the same time. He's sad that a good friend and mentor gave his life to protect his family. He would do anything to protect his family. After Zelena left and Regina fell asleep. Robin just stared he loved his wife and child so much he would do anything for either of them. They were his everything. They were getting a second chance to live there lives and start there family. This was a new beginning.


	19. Time to Heal

It had been about a month since Graham's death and Regina's kidnapping and things were going great. Regina was 4 months pregnant and couldn't be happier. Robin was the new town sheriff and a very well respected member of Storybrooke he loved his job just not how he got the job.

Regina was busy being the mayor. She went right back to work after the kidnapping which was either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it. She suffered from nightmares after the kidnapping she had this fear in the back of her mind. She knew that Sydney was dead but was still afraid somehow someone or something would try and harm her baby.

They both worked long hours and hardly had time for each other but somehow they always found time for each other.

Today they were at Archie's office to talk about everything that has gone on in there life.

" I'm glad to see your both here today. Regina how are you and the baby?"

" We are both well. I'm 4 months now and everything is great. We're both healthy."

" That's great news . Robin how does that make you feel?"

" Im overjoyed we have waited for so long and now to be finally starting a family its perfect."

" We've wanted this for such a long time and we're just so happy." Regina says with a smile.

" How are you liking your job as sheriff?"

" I enjoy the work . I don't like that the hours take me away from my family but overall I enjoy it. I just don't like how I got the job."

" Can you explain?"

" Graham gave his life so that I could be with my family. He was a good friend I wish he didn't have to die. I will forever be grateful to him for giving me this second chance. "

Regina is unusually silent hearing what Robin just said.

" Regina are you ok" Archie asks.

" Yes I'm fine."

" No your not . Talk to me what is it." Robin says putting his hand on top of Regina's.

" I said I'm fine . I think were done here for today." Regina says as she gets up to leave.

" The session isn't finished. " Archie says.

" I said were done!" Regina says as she walks out followed by Robin.

The car ride home was silent. Robin knew something was troubling her, but didn't think the car was the time or the place to discuss it. They got home and they both went inside.

" Regina what's wrong what's troubling you?"

" Its nothing"

" Regina something is bothering you I can tell."

" Do you want to know what is bothering me? You being the sheriff. Graham's death I never realized how dangerous your job can be. That night when Sydney pulled out his gin I thought for a split second. What if I lost you? I wouldn't be able to go on without you and raise this baby by myself. Regina says starting to cry tears falling down her face.

Robin wraps his arms around Regina and hugs her moving his arms up and down in an attempt to calm her.

" I have nightmares about you dying on the job and about Sydney harming our baby. Its my fault we lost our children."

" Regina that wasn't your fault."

" Yes it is I should have saw the signs. I worked with him for years . I shouldn't have been so naïve. Its my fault." She cries. Robin please don't be the sheriff I cant take losing you. Every time you leave I fear that you'll never come home.

Robin knew with everything going on added to Regina's hormones she was very upset. She did have a point though. Was being the sheriff the best thing for his family?

" Shhh shhh Milady none of this was your fault. I will never let anyone or anything come between our family, You both mean the world to me and I love you more than anything and I will do anything to protect my family. Robin says.

She couldn't help but smile at Robin.

Later that night they were getting ready for bed . Regina was doing her hair at her vanity while Robin watched. God she was beautiful. How did Robin get so lucky ? As Regina walks toward the bed he notices something he hadn't seen before. He gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to Regina kissing her.

" You know I bet with everything that's happened you didn't notice."

" Notice what?" Regina wonders.

Robin than puts her hand on her stomach.

" Your showing Milady." Robin says with a smile.

Regina walks over to her full length mirror. She looked carefully and saw it. She unbuttoned her shirt half way and there it was . It was small but it was there a baby bump. She was showing Regina puts her hand on her stomach. Robin then comes behind Regina and wraps his hands around her moving his hands up and down her bump kissing her neck. Regina smiled st the sight. They never made it this far before and to finally see a bump made it all to real.

When they went to bed that night Regina was cuddled next to Robin. His arms wrapped around his wife and unborn child protectively. Regina for the first time in a a long time slept peacefully. No more nightmares. She felt safe and protected in Robin's arms.

/ The gender will be revealed in the next chapter or two. What do you think it is a boy or a girl? How should they find out? reviews are always welcome and motivate me to write more:)


	20. Its All Natural

Regina and Robin were starting there weekend. They looked forward to spending time together. They had dinner at Regina's parents tonight right now they were relaxing and doing some baby planning . Regina was in the kitchen making a smoothie . Regina wanted to eat healthy not only for herself but for the baby. She already ate healthy before she became pregnant so she didn't think it would be a huge change.

Robin walks in the kitchen . He feeds Arrow and gets the paper from the porch . He walks in to find what Regina is drinking.

" Regina how many of those are you making?"

" Just one dear."

" Is that all your having?"

" Yes why?"

" Regina you need to eat more for the baby."

" I am Robin don't worry. We have our appointment today with the midwife today. "

" I almost forgot."

Regina and Robin talked about it and they both agreed they wanted natural childbirth. They did the research and agreed it was best for Regina and the baby.

 _Regina sits in her home office doing research on her computer. She's doing some research on childbirth. She wants to do what's best for her baby. Robin walks in from work. He walks over to Regina and kisses her._

 _" Shouldn't you be done work for the day Milady."_

 _" Its not work I'm doing research on childbirth."_

 _Robin cant help but smile thinking about the birth of his child._

 _" I don't know what to do"_

 _" Whatever you wish I'll support you ." Robin grabs a chair and sits next to his wife so he could be apart of it._

 _" I don't want any drugs . I want a natural childbirth."_

 _" Regina are you sure . It isn't easy bringing a child in the world. It might ease the pain."_

 _" That's why we will attend natural birth classes to help deal with the pain."_

 _" We?"_

 _" Your the father your supposed to be there and be my coach or don't you want to?"_

 _" Of course I do. There's no place I would rather be then with you and our child."_

 _" Robin what do you think of having the baby at home?"_

 _" Instead of the hospital? I don't know if we can have the baby at home."_

 _" We can all we would need is a midwife to help with the birth."_

 _" Why don't you want to go to the hospital?"_

 _" Because having a natural birth is better for the baby."_

 _" I know but we can still have that in the hospital. I think its safer there can we discuss it more?"_

 _Regina closes her laptop and looks at Robin smiling._

 _" Ok we can discuss it more."_

Regina and Robin discussed it more and they agreed they would use a midwife, but weren't sure about where to have a baby. They set up an appointment at the hospital with a midwife to discuss there options. They thought it would help them make there descion.

They drive to the hospital and are lead to an exam room. Regina sits on the exam table waiting for the midwife to enter. They both become shocked when they see Zelena walk through the door.

" Hello every..." Zelena looks up and is just as shocked to see Regina and Robin. " I wish they would have told me you both were coming."

" Zelena what's going on?" Regina asks

" Don't tell mum but I changed jobs . I'm no loner a nurse but a midwife."

" Why wont you tell mother?"

" She already doesn't approve of me being a nurse imagine her reaction to me being a midwife."

" Are you even qualified ?" Robin asks.

" I've helped with many births before . I'm more than qualified."

Regina grabs Robin's hand. She thinks its so sweet how protective he is over there child.

" Zelena we wanted to know about having a home birth versus having one in the hospital."

" We'll so far you've had a healthy pregnancy. You and the baby are doing great. I see no reason why you cant have the baby at home."

" Is it safe?" Robin asks.

" Perfectly safe I would be right there to make sure everything is ok."

Robin sits there unsure . He wants what's best for Regina and the baby, but he worries about there safety.

" Since your both here why don't we check on the little munchkin. Your far enough along that we should be able to see if its a boy or a girl."

" Do you want to know Robin?"

" You bet I do "

Regina lifts her shirt . Zelena squirts the gel and moves the wand around. Both Regina and Robin smile as they here the heartbeat. There little baby was perfect . . Zelena moves the wand around but the baby isn't cooperating .

" Regina can you move on your side. I cant tell the baby isn't in a good position."

Regina turns on her side but still the baby wouldn't cooperate.

" I think were going to have to find out at your 20 week scan. The baby doesn't appear to be up for it today ."

Regina wipes the gell from her stomach. Robin looks at her feeling uneasy.

Regina and Robin ride home. For the first time Cora canceled dinner . Her firm was having a dinner that she and Henry had to attend. It gave Robin the perfect time to talk to Regina.

" So we should be able to find out the gender in 2 weeks so long as our little one lets us" Regina laughs. " What did she think of Zelena as our midwife?"

" I think she would be fine. Regina I wanted to talk to you about the birth. I don't think we should have the baby at home ."

" Why is that?"

Robin sits down with Regina and holds her hand. " Regina I love you and our baby very much . I don't want anything to happen to either of you " Robin starts to shed a tear.

" Robin?"

" I love you both very much and I just want you both to be safe. If anything happened to either of you I don't know what I would do."

" I have fears to. Every appointment we go they always say how well the baby is doing, but every time this has happened before we always lost it. I feel like I cant be happy because the second I am something always goes wrong."

They held each other so close. This baby meant everything to them. It was a product of there love true love.

" Everything is going to be alright Regina I'll make sure of that . I wont let anything happen to you or our baby."

He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

After giving it some thought they compromised. Regina would have a natural childbirth but to ease both Robin and her fears she would give birth in the hospital. Since the baby would be due in the winter they decided to be prepared in case they had no choice but to deliver at home.

They both slept soundly that night until around 2am Regina felt this overwhelming urge to get something to eat. She snuck down in the kitchen and searched around in the fridge. She then smiles as she finds the jalapeno peppers. She takes some out of the jar and happily eats one.

" This will be our little secret little one" Regina says with a hand on her bump.


	21. Moment of Truth

Regina is now 20 weeks which meant today they could find out the gender. They were hoping they could find out the gender since last time the baby was being stubborn.

Robin was overjoyed to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. He didn't care what mattered was that the baby and Regina were healthy. Robin was so anxious to go to the appointment he set his alarm hours early . The hold up was Regina.

Regina was still sleeping in bed. As anxious as Robin was to go he couldn't help but smile at Regina. She looked so peaceful she looked radiant. She was carrying his child and she was glowing.

Regina stirs in her sleep and wakes up to see Robin sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at her.

" What time is it ?"

" Its about 9:30"

" Robin why on earth didn't you wake me our appointment is at 11"

" You just looked so adorable "

" I need to get ready we're going to be late."

" Considering our midwife is your sister I don't think she'll mind"

" Robin I don't like being late"

" We wont be but first you need to eat breakfast."

" Robin!"

" Now no arguing with me . You get dressed I'll make breakfast" Robin kisses her lips and walks downstairs.

Regina watched as Robin head downstairs. She hated being late but she couldn't stay mad at him . He was so sweet . Not only was he the perfect husband but she knew he would be the perfect father .

Downstairs Robin is by the stove making pancakes. he wanted to pamper his wife and show her how much he cared . Regina made her way downstairs to Robin. She walked into the kitchen and smiles at him making breakfast for her.

" I hope you didn't go to much trouble."

" Nothing is to much for Milady"

Regina smiles she walks over to the table and sits down. Robin serves her pancakes and puts some on his plate. They smile at each other as they eat.

" Are you excited for your appointment?" Robin asks.

" Not nearly as excited as you are " Regina laughs.

" I cant help it I want to know what our child is . Aren't you a little bit excited?"

" I am This just makes it all real knowing if it is a boy or a girl."

Robin can sense Regina is worried. Its understandable after everything that they have been through. Robin gets up from his seat and kneels in front of Regina holding her hands.

" I promise you everything will be ok. There's nothing to be afraid of."

" I know there's not"

" I bet your parents are excited to find out what there grandchild will be."

Regina laughs " You should have heard my mother. She was furious she had to go to that dinner meeting but not as mad as when she learned she had to wait another couple weeks to find out what the gender is."

" What do you think they want?"

" My mother and daddy say it doesn't matter but I know my father would like a grandson."

" What do you want?"

" A healthy baby "

" As do I " Robin says kissing Regina

Regina heard what Robin said but knows he would love a little boy. This will probably be her only chance to have her child. she though Robin deserved a son.

Regina went to get her purse and coat when Robin stopped her.

" Now wait just a minute " Robin kneels down and puts his hands on her bump."

" Robin we are already late."

" Shhh now little one me and mommy are hoping to find out if your a boy or a girl . Now were hoping you'll let us see we want to start planning your room. We love you very much and cant wait to see you." Robin says kissing her bump and moving his hands around.

" Are you done with your conversation?" Regina smiles

Robin kisses Regina and they head to there appointment.

At the hospital Regina sits on the exam table . Zelena walks in with a needle to draw blood.

" Alright Regina today we're going to draw some blood today before we see the baby."

Regina rolls up her sleeve and closes her eyes not being a fan of needles. She's not the only one Robin nearly turns white as a ghost when he sees the needle. Zelena gets the blood and buts a band aide on Regina's arm. Zelena then measures Regina's bump taking notes.

" Alright are we ready for the moment of truth?"

" Yes!" They both say in union .

" Are you going to mums after?"

" If I didn't she would have my head" Regina shows Zelena her phone. " She's already sent me 10 messages today."

Zelena laughs at her mothers impatience.

" We'll lets find out what the little munchkin is shall we?"

Regina lifts her shirt and Zelena squirts the gel around. She moves the wand around and the room is flooded with the sound of the baby's heartbeat."

" The baby looks great and healthy. " Zelena moves the wand around more to get a better look. She smiles once she sees the gender. " Alright I got a clear picture you guys ready to find out ?'

" More than ready " Robin says.

" Its a boy" Zelena says with a smile

" A boy we're having a boy!" Regina says with a smile looking at Robin.

" We're going to have a son?" Robin says tears forming in his eyes.

" Congratulations he looks perfect. I'll print out some pictures for you both ." Zelena hands Regina a towel to wipe the gel off. " I'll be right back.

" I cant believe we're going to have a son. This is so exciting"

" It is isn't it."

Regina has a big weight lifted off her shoulders. She was so afraid she wouldn't be able to give Robin a son. Robin didn't care he just wanted a healthy baby.

Zelena comes back with the pictures and hands them to Regina and Robin.

" One thing before you go Regina there was one thing I didn't like. Your smaller than I would like you to be at 20 weeks . I want you to gain some more weight."

Gaining more weight ? Just how much bigger does she expect her to get? Will Robin still love her even though she has to gain weight ? Would Robin would have been happy if the baby had been a girl?

Regina just nods " Thank you"

The car ride to The Mills mansion was quiet Regina had a lot on her mind. Robin can tell as they pulled up to the house.

" You've been quiet since the appointment . Is everything ok?"

" Everything is fine"

Robin knows Regina and can tell she's lying . He puts his hand on top of hers.

" I'm really happy we're having a boy but I want you to know that if we were having a girl I would be just as happy ."

Unbelievable its like he could read her mind.

" Really?"

" Of course I think it would have been sweet having a little you running around the house."

" But instead we'll have a little you. I can picture you taking him camping." Regina laughs.

" I think he'll look like you. Your smile and your laugh."

" I think He will have your eyes with will be hard when he gets in trouble."

" Are you saying our son will be a trouble maker?"

" I'm saying he's his fathers son" Regina laughs

Robin laughs looking at Regina.

" I don't think we should keep my parents waiting any longer."

They get out of the car and walk to the mansion where Cora opens the door before they can knock.

" Where on earth have you both been?"

" We'll we have been at a appointment mother."

" We'll come in already don't just stand there . How did everything go?"

" it went great the baby and I are healthy"

" That's wonderful " Henry says

They all walk into the living room and sit down. Before they sit down Regina hands her mother the pictures.

" These are the pictures we got . The one at the end reveals the gender." Regina explains.

Cora puts her glasses on to see the pictures. She hands Henry a few to look at.

" Look at these O it looks so darling." Cora comments looking through the pictures.

Henry looks at the pictures. He has the one that reveals the gender. He looks at the picture of the baby reading the words I'm a boy.

" It's a boy?" Henry says.

Cora than snaps the picture from Henry looking at it.

" It is its a boy! We have a grandson!" Cora says excitingly.

" This is marvelous . I'll get the champagne " Henry says beaming with pride.

" Congratulations sweetheart !" Cora says getting up to hug Regina.

Her parents waited a long time for a grandchild. It made her so happy to see how excited her parents were.

Later that night after a fun filled evening at the Mills mansion Regina is at home in her and Robin's room sleeping. She wakes up to find Robin not there. She wakes up to find Robin not there . She walks downstairs to find the garage light on. She walks outside and sees Robin working in the garage.

" Robin its late aren't you coming to bed?"

" I am I'm sorry I woke you "

" You didn't why are you out here?"

" We'll I just thought I would make our child a crib. Its his first bed . Besides the one he's already in ." Robin says putting his hand on her bump.'

Regina looks at Robin. She thought it was the absolute sweetest thing . It made her heart soar"

" How did I ever get so lucky to be married to you"

Just then Regina feels movement that takes her by surprise.

' O Robin I think the baby is kicking."

" He is ?" Robin moves his hand around hoping to get the baby to kick again. Regina puts her hand on top of Robin's moving it to where the spot the baby kicks.

" There feel that?"

" He really is kicking."

They both just stood there for awhile enjoying the movements of there baby kick for the first time. This was happiness.

/ There you have it its a boy!


	22. Nothing Fits

Regina being 5 months pregnant has had a pretty normal pregnancy so far. Everything is going great however there is one thing that Regina didn't really think about it gaining weight. At the last appointment Zelena made her a bit worried about gaining more weight. Regina knew she had to for the baby she just had a lot of emotions going on. She was afraid Robin wouldn't find her attractive anymore. Which wasn't the case at all Robin thought she was absoluitely stunning.

Regina was in her closet trying on clothes in her closet and nothing is fitting . The only thing that fits is a black dress Regina wears to work and Robin knows it cant be comfortable for her. He suggested maternity clothes earlier in the week and that resulted in Regina yelling at Robin and having him sleep on the couch.

Robin decided it would be best if Regina went shopping with her mother. He thought Cora might be of help. He oicks up the phone and calls cora.

Cora picks up the phone and sees Robin is calling. She wonders why he could be calling her.

" Robin why on earth are you calling here?"

" Nice speaking to you Cora. I'm calling because Regina we'll she needs clothes."

" I'm sure my daughter is quite capable of buying clothes."

" She needs special clothes those maternity clothes. She's been trying on clothes all morning but nothing fits her."

" She hasn't tried to go shopping before?"

" When I brought it up she made me sleep downstairs. "

Cora knows what Regina is going through. She ddint have much work today and she thought it would be nice to spend time with her daughter.

" Alright I'll be at your house around noon."

" Thank you I appreciate it."

Regina had struggled for awhile to zipper her dress. It took some time but she finally got it zippered. She felt very accomplished. Regina walks downstairs and hears the doorbell. She goes to answer the door and is surprised to see her mother.

" Mother what are you doing here?"

" I was going shopping and I was wondering if you cared to join me?"

" You want me to go shopping with you?"

"I thought we could catch up . I would like to take you to lunch as well"

" Mother you don't have to"

" I want to"

" Well alright mother I suppose that would be alright"

Cora drives them into town and they walk into a store to shop. Regina looks at some clothes and Cora follows looking at some jewelery. Regina looks at some clothes and is feeling self conscious. . Cora can see Regina is uncomfortable and walks over toward her.

" Have you found anything?"

" Ive found a few things." Regina says taking a few items into the fitting room.

Cora sits outside sitting the fitting room. She waits for Regina to come out and show her what she has picked out.

Regina stands in the fitting room trying clothes on. The first shirt she tries on and its very snug. She feels discouraged and self conscious about how she looks.

Cora sitting outside wondering whats taking so long. " How is everything Regina ? Did you find anything?

" Not really I'm not sure I like these clothes they aren't suitable for me." Regina lies hoping her mother doesn't catch on.

Cora senses whats going on . She gets up and goes to the maternity section she finds a few shirts that are Regina's taste and picks them out for her. She takes the maternity hangers off the shirts and switches them with normal ones.

" Here Regina these are better." Cora says handing her the clothes .

Regina tries them on and smiles when the clothes fit better . She opens the door for Cora to see.

" Oh Regina this looks really good on you."

" You really think so ?"

" Would I lie to you ?"

After that store Cora and regina decide to go to lunch. They sit down and enjoy some time to catch up.

" I'm really glad you came with me today Regina."

" I'm glad I came too." Regina says taking a sip of water.

" So how are you and the baby doing?"

" We are both well the baby started kicking the other day."

" That's wonderful have you decided on a name yet?"

" We haven't had much time to think about it."

" We'll make sure you give my grandson a strong name ."

Regina moves around in her seat uncomfortable as the dress is tight .

" Regina are you ok? you don't look comfortable ."

" I'm fine mother."

" Did you find a few pieces you liked at the store?"

" Yes they fit really well. How are things at the firm."

" Busy I always have meetings and dinners to attend to.".

The waiter brings out there food and Cora looks at Regina's food and is surprised all she ordered was a salad.

" This looks good."

" Aren't you going to eat anything else?"

" I'm not hungry"

" Do you still have morning sickness?"

" No I don't."

" Then you need to eat more Regina. The baby needs you to eat more."

Regina then becomes quiet moving her hand to her bump. She knows she has to eat more, but worries that Robin wont love her anymore. Its crazy to think that but her hormones are playing tricks on her.

" Is everything ok Regina?"

" Yes why wouldn't it be."

" You don't seem like yourself. "

" I'm just fine "

" Regina I know you better than that something must be bothering you ."

" Its silly you'll think I'm ridiculous."

" Don't assume things Regina."

Regina starts to get tears in her eyes.

" Sweetheart what's the matter?" Cora gets up from her seat and sits next to Regina.

Regina feels awful. Cora can see her daughter is upset and has the waiter bring the check so they can talk at home in a more private setting.

At the Mills mansion Cora sits in the living room with Regina. She sits next to her hoping to get her to open up.

" I'm sorry I feel like such a fool getting upset at lunch."

" You have nothing to be sorry about . What made you so upset?"

" Robin's going to leave me."

" I highly doubt he'll leave you."

" He will if I'm not attractive to him anymore."

Cora then realizes why Regina is upset .

" Regina this is all part of the process. Its perfectly normal."

" I know that but when I look at others there so skinny and we'll look at me."

" I am looking at you and what I see is a beautiful hard working woman. You know I don't say this to everyone but I admire you Regina."

Regina had never heard her mother say that. It really took her off guard.

" Every thing you have been through you've shown tremendous strength that's something you never got from me. "

" Thank you mother."

" If there's one thing I know about Robin is how much he loves you . He would do anything for you."

" I know I'm very lucky."

" I'll have the cook make you something to eat. That salad wont do you both any good."

" The midwife wants me to gain weight."

" And you better for my grandson. Don't worry you'll get right back to your normal size after the baby comes."

Regina was very careful not to reveal that Zelena was her midwife. So Cora wouldn't find out about her new career path.

Later after she ate something. Regina went home and took a nap. Robin came in the door with a bouquet of flowers. He puts them in a vase and walks upstairs to give them to Regina. He sets them on the side table and sits next to her on the bed. He then gives her a kiss waking her.

" When did you get home?"

" Not to long ago." Robin hands Regina the vase. " These are for you."

" Robin they are beautiful. Thank you what's the occasion."

" Cant a man treat his beautiful wife to some beautiful flowers."

" There lovely thank you."

" Did you have a nice time with your mother?"

" I did she wants to take my baby shopping next."

" I'm glad you had a great day."

" Robin do you think I'm beautiful?"

" Regina you are the most beautiful person in the entire world."

" Even with this?" Regina says pointing to her bump.

" I love you no matter what Regina. With this baby bump your glowing and very stunning.'

" I love you Robin."

" I love you Milday."

/ Reviews are welcome what do you think will happen next?


	23. Date Night

Regina and Robin have been busy with work and with a new baby coming they knew they wouldn't get much time to go on date nights. Robin wanted to make this night special for Regina . She worked so hard being the mayor. He does wish she would cut back on her hours but knows how stubborn she can be.

Regina is having lunch with Zelena . They are both eating lunch outside. It was a nice day and they thought they both could use the fresh air.

" So my dear sister how are you and my little nephew?"

" We are both doing great."

The waitress brings there food and Zelena turns her head looking at Regina's food. It was a typical salad but it was loaded with jalepeno peppers. It was a bit unusual for a salad.

" I see you like jalepneo peppers."

" I don't know what your talking about."

Zelena just roled her eyes. She knew Regina was having cravings but of course Regina would never admit that.

" So when are you going to tell mother your my midwife."

" When the time is right. You know how she is."

" She's going to find out eventually. I'm giving birth in 3 months you don't think she'll ask questions when your there in the delivery room?"

" I'll tell her soon" Zelena says taking a fork full of her lunch."

" So I'm going on a date tonight when are you going to start dating?"

" Uh you sound like mum I'm much to busy at the hospital."

" You deserve time to yourself working long hours."

" You might want take your own advice" Zelena winks.

" Robin has been wanting me to cut back on hours."

" You'll have to soon enough."

Regina looks around she suddenly feels dizzy. Zelena looks up from her coffee cup and is concerned for her sister.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine I just got dizzy ."

" Have you been drinking enough? Maybe you need some water."

" I'm going to go to the bathroom ." Regina gets up and she becomes so dizzy that she almost faints. Luckily Zelena got up in time and was able to catch Regina before she fell."

At the sheriff station Robin is doing paperwork on they most recent arrest when John comes in.

" Yes a dozen red roses thank you." Robin says on the phone. He then looks up when he sees little John."

" Big night tonight?"

" I'm taking Regina out tnoighy for dinner ."

" What did you do are you in the dog house?"

" No I'm taking her to dinner because we both have been working late and with the baby coming I just wanted her to know I appreciate her .'

Robin's phone rings and he picks it up. Robin nearly jumps out of his seat when Zelena calls to inform him she took Regina to the hospital.

" John I need you to take over Zelena just took Regina to the hospital."

Before John can respond Robin runs out the door. Robin drives to the hospital speeding fearing the worst.

At the hospital Regina sits on a bed stroking her bump when Robin runs in.

" Regina what is it what's happening?"

" Its ok were both fine. I got a little dizzy at lunch . Zelena brought me here and they gave me some fluids. I can go home."

" Is the baby ok?"

" He's perfectly fine. "

That was a relieve to hear Regina say that. He worried so much about here and there son. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if anything happened to either of them.

The car ride home was rather quiet a very awkward silence . Robin didn't know how to feel without knowing the whole situation assumes Regina isn't taking care of herself. They walk into there home and Regina can sense something is wrong .

" Are you ok Robin?"

" No I'm not Regina you were just in the hospital."

" Zelena said there's nothing to worry about its perfectly normal."

" There's a lot to worry about. Regina when I heard you were in the hospital I feared the worst what if something happened."

" Robin its ok"

" No its not you need to be more careful something could have happened."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard Zelena your supposed to be eating properly."

" Are you blaming this on me?"

" Regina you need to think about our child."

" I always think about our child."

" You have a funny way of showing it starving yourself."

Regina cant believe what she's hearing. Robin didn't mean what he said he was just upset. Regina however was deeply hurt by Robin's words. Regina grabs her purse and leaves there house.

Robin turns around and tries to go after Regina but she has already driven away.

At the Mills mansion Cora and Henry are enjoying some reading and a quiet afternoon when they hear the door ring. Cora gets up to answer it and is surprised to see Regina.

" Regina this is a surprise."

Regina looks at her mother with tears flowing down her face .

" Regina what happened? " Cora asks with concern

" I need a place to say."


	24. I'm Sorry

Cora although loved her daughter was shocked to see her here. Not only that but the fact that she was standing at her footstep crying. She walked with her inside to the living room hoping to get some answers to what's going on.

Henry was sitting in the living room when Regina walked in. He to was concerned for his daughter.

" Regina what's wrong? What happened?" Henry says moving over so Regina could sit.

" My marriage is over." Regina says tearfully.

" Oh dear Regina I'm sure that's not the case."

" Robin and me we had a fight a big one. He blamed me for going to the hospital."

" You were in the hospital?" Cora asks as this is new information.

" It was nothing really I got dizzy at lunch but me and the baby were both fine. Robin he blamed me he thought I was starving myself ."

Cora forgets for a moment that Regina didn't inform her that she was in the hospital. She is furious at Robin for what he said to her daughter.

" You can stay here dear until that rotten husband of yours come to his senses."

Robin sits at home he sits on there bed with his hands on his face. It was supposed to be a nice evening . He was going to make Regina feel like a queen. He regretted what he said he felt awful. He didn't mean to hurt Regina he knew what he said was wrong . he knew he had to find her and apologize but where could she have gone? He assumed her parents mansion. He got up and walked downstairs to head to the Mills mansion . When he opened the door to go outside and is met by Cora .

Cora looks at Robin furious at what he said.

" Cora ?"

" Hello Robin"

At the Mills mansion Regina is in her old room sitting on her bed trying to relax. Zelena walks in hoping to maybe comfort her sister .

" Are you alright."

" It was awful."

" Do you want to talk about it ?"

" He blames me for everything . Its all my fault."

Zelena looks at Regina confused not knowing what she's referring to.

" He blames me for everything for losing our children." Regina starts crying.

Zelena doesn't know the whole story but right now she can see that her daughter is upset. " She wraps her arms around and sister and holds her while she cries.

At Robin and Regina's Cora lets herself in.

" What did you do to my daughter?"

" I did nothing ."

" You sure about that because I have a crying daughter at home that says different."

" We had a fight."

" Did you or did you not tell my daughter that she was starving herself ."

" I didn't mean what I said I was angry."

" My daughter your wife is pregnant with your child . I would think you would be more concerned about her."

" I am concerned about her and our child ."

" You have a funny way of showing it you let her leave."

" What was I do ?"

" Go after her ! "

" I was on my way you your house."

" No you stay I have an upset daughter at home . Do yourselves a favor and stay maybe you both could use some time apart. Now If you don't mind I need to get home my daughter. I don't leave her behind.

" You left a daughter behind once." Robin says knowing he shouldn't have said that.

Cora stops dead in her tracks hearing Robin said that. She has worked very hard to put the past behind her and move forward. She sacrificed a lot for her family.

Later that night Regina sleeps alone in her room. She had finally calmed down some . She was about to fall asleep but her little boy was far from asleep. The baby inside Regina started kicking and moving around like never before. Regina moved her hand to her bump in an attempt to calm her active son.

" Easy little one"

Her son keeps on kicking her. She tries moving her hand in soothing circles to calm him but its no use.

" You miss your daddy don't you?". Robin often slept with his hand protectively around his wife and child. Tonight was the first Robin wasn't there. " I know I miss him too" Regina says trying to sooth her son.

Robin stands outside Regina's window and he throws a pebble at her window. When Regina didn't hear it he threw another Rock.

Regina wondering what the noise is looks out her window and sees Robin . She opens the window and is surprised to see him.

" Robin?"

" Regina please can we talk . Please let me in"

Regina although misses Robin closes the window and walks back to bed.

Robin feels so upset and guilty . He goes to turn around and is spooked to see Zelena standing there.

" She'll come around she just needs to sleep on it."

" Its my fault I was so worried about her and the baby that I said awful things."

" Her and the baby are fine there right on track." Zelena reassures him. " I know it must have been scary Regina was in the hospital but it was just for a precaution. I ran all the tests and they are both fine . Regina just needs to relax .

" What do you mean?"

" Regina's blood pressure was just a little high. Before you freak out it wasn't alarming. It's normal for someone in Regina's condition and with her job. Regina decided to cut back her hours at work."

Robin couldn't believe it . He wasn't there when he needed her most . He felt horrible but he was going to make it up to her.

" I want to see her."

" I know but its late and you both could use some sleep. Start fresh in the morning. I'll unlock the guest house so you don't have go back home.'

" Thank you Zelena." Robin really appreciated Zelena letting him stay. She was right maybe they both needed the night to cool off.

Regina had watched Robin and Zelena talk from her window. After awhile Regina walks out to the guest house and sees Robin sleeping on the couch through the window. She wants to knock on the door but something is holding her back. She decides to walk back to the house and back to her room.

Robin wakes up not long after Regina leaves and stares at her window .

They both loved each other more than anything they were soul mates. They were made for each other. The time apart even just for a night made both of there hearts ache. They longed for each other they missed each other... they needed each other.


	25. I Forgive You

The next morning as soon as he woke up Robin was determined to make things right with Regina. He made sure he looked presentable . He walked out of the guest house to the Mills mansion he knocked on the door.

Cora answers the door but slams it in his face.

Robin keeps knocking at the door but Cora wont let him in.

After a restless night Regina finally wakes up. She didn't get that much sleep her baby was kicking and moving all night and continued this morning. She hears a pebble at her window . She turns around and sees Robin at her window knocking at it. She goes to the window and opens it to let him in. Robin then climbs through the window and into Regina's room.

" Why didn't you use the door?"

" Your mother refused to let me in."

Cora than comes in through the door.

" I thought I made it clear not to bother my daughter."

" Mother leave.'

" But Regina."

" I said leave."

Cora looks at them both furious and leaves.

Robin walks toward Regina.

" We need to talk."

" Yes we do." Regina sits in a chair to be comfortable.

" I'm sorry I should have never said those things to you."

" Why did you?"

" When I heard you were in the hospital. I was worried that something happened to you or the baby. We've lost so much already and I was afraid I lost you both. I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you. I should have never said you starve yourself that was cruel."

" I cant blame you for being worried. Im worried too. Everything has been going great but every time its gone well before it always ended in heartbreak for us. Were so close to having our own family. I don't want to let you down again." Regina says with tears in her eyes.

Robin kneels down to Regina's level and holds her hand in his.

" Nothing will go wrong Regina I promise you that. The last thing you needed was added stress."

" Zelena told you. "

" She did and I'm sorry for any added stress I may have caused you."

" I'm sorry I left . I shouldn't have I don't know what I was thinking."

" We were both upset and we said and did things we shouldn't have."

" I want to come home."

Robin smiles hearing that and kisses Regina.

" So how bad was it in the guest house last night?"

" You knew I stayed here last night?"

" I saw Zelena let you in . I even went outside and I almost came in last night but I couldn't."

" I kept staring at your bedroom window . I wanted my family back."

" If it makes you feel any better your son has been kicking me all night."

Robin cant help but left at the fact his son missed him. He found it so sweet but also felt sorry for Regina. He then places his hands on her bump.

" I hear you had quite the restless night. Have no fear daddy has returned. Now its time to relax and give your mommy some rest you both need it."

Regina smiles at Robin bonding with there son.

After leaving the Mills mansion with protests from Cora Robin and Regina returned home. Robin carried Regina inside and brought her upstairs to there room and set her on the bed.

" I believe you owe me a date Mr Locksley." Regina smirks

" I was thinking instead of a date we could take a vacation. I think It would be great for the two of us to get away and be alone. What do you say to that Milady."

" I'd love that ."

Robin sits next to Regina wrapping his arms around her and they both share a kiss.

/ Hope you all enjoyed these past few chapters. Let me know what you think. What would you guys like to see happen?


	26. Babymoon

Robin had planned a nice weekend . He thought it would be great for Regina and him to get away especially with Regina 6 1/2 months along. He wanted this time with her.

Regina was looking forward to getting away for the weekend . Robin went to a lot of trouble. The omly thing she didn't like is the fact sRobin said to bring a swimsuit. Not because her bump was getting bigger its more that shes never enjoyed the water very much. Robin refused to say where he was taking her. She tried everything to get him to spill the secret but he wouldn't tell her.

They packed the car and started to drive to there destination spot. Robin drove and kept one hand on Regina's hand. When they got there they unpacked. Robin ended up taking her to a private beach . They had there own little beach house and beach house .

" Robin you did all of this? This is incredible!"

" You deserve it Regina."

Regina smiled at Robin this was truly amazing.

" Why don't we relax for tonight. We'll order in and I'll light some candles." Robin suggests .

" That sounds perfect."

It made sense for the both of them. They drove for a long time today and could use the break today. Regina wasn't a pizza person however her unborn son apparently was. She craved a pizza with Jalepeno peppers and hot sauce. She was having cravings for spicy food she knew it but would never admit it.

The pizza came about an hour afer they settled in. When Robin looked at the pizza he was surprised by all the peppers.

" I didn't know you ordered peppers."

"I didn't think you would mine peppers on a pizza." regina says while grabbing a slice.

" I don't I just didn't know you enjoyed peppers on your pizza."

Regina just glares at Robin to end the conversation.

" So with our son about to make his arrival in 2 1/2 months I think we should start thinking about names for him. Have you thought about any Regina?"

" I haven't thought about it much. Ive had a few names in mind but I don't know if they fit."

" I'd like to hear them."

" Ethan" Regina says to Robin.

" I'm not sure about Ethan it sounds similar to eaten."

Regina chuckles at Robins' response.

" I suppose you've thought of something better ."

" Jaxon?" Robin replies while taking a bite of his pizza

" Why not name him after his daddy?" Regina suggests

" After me? Im honored but I think our son should have his own name be his own person ."

" I still want to honor you . What if we gave him a name that begins with an R?"

" What about any future children will there names begin with an R too?" Robin asks.

Regina hadn't thought about that before future children ? They were so lucky to get this far with this one. That's just it luck. Did Robin want more children? What if she couldn't give him anymore children . Will Robin be happy with just one child?

When they were getting ready for bed Regina was worried about future children. Robin and her were working on communicating better so she wanted to discuss it with Robin.

" Did you mean what you said earlier do you want more children Robin?"

" I suppose we haven't discussed that have we. Do you want more children ?"

" Its not that I don't want more children its that we've been so lucky with this baby and I think right now for the time being we should focus on raising this baby."

" I agree."

" Not only that but what if I can only give you one child? "

" If I have only you and our child for the rest of my life. I will truly be a lucky man." Robin says kissing Regina.

They went to sleep peacefully that night. The next morning they wake up and sit for breakfast. They have a nice fruit salad for breakfast and sit enjoying each others company.

" Whats on the agenda today." Regina asks eating a forkful of fruit."

" I thought today might be a great day to go swimming ."

" I don't swim Robin."

" I know your not a strong swimmer but I promise you It will be fun. I will be there to help you ."

Regina couldn't say no to him. Although swimming wasn't her favorite thing to do she was willing to try it for Robin.

After they ate breakfast they started getting ready to go to the pool. Regina looked at her swim suit it was her enemy at the moment. Robin really wanted to go swimming but a swim suit? Pregnant or not a swimsuit is a girls worst enemy.

Regina tried on her swimsuit a black one piece she also put on a pool cover up. She walked outside to see Robin enjoying himself swimming in the pool. Regina sits on the pool chair and pulls a book from her purse. Robin sees Regina is outside and he gets out of the pool and walks over to her.

" What are you reading Milady?"

" I'm trying to find a name for our son."

" That can wait I thought it would be a great time for a swim."

" I don't think so Robin."

" Come on I promise It will be fun." Robin insists.

Regina put her book down and goes to sit by the edge of the pool to at first watch Robin swim. She smiled at him swimming laps.

" How did you get so good at swimming?"

" Took some practice but I eventually got the hang of it."

" I think we should sign our son up fro swimming lessons once he's born. So he doesn't end up like me not knowing how to swim. "

" You can still learn Regina."

" I will "

" Now is a perfect time don't you think?"

Regina looks at Robin unsure. Robin gets out of the pool and walks over to Regina holding his hand out . Regina looks up at Robin and takes his hand . He walks over with her gently walking into the pool with her . They walk in the pool and they stand there moving around. Regina couldn't really swim with her 6 month belly , but she thought about and decided to take some of her own advice and take swim lessons after the baby comes.

Robin smiled at Regina they were both having a really good time. Robin splashed Regina and it made her laugh. Its like she has two children .

That night they enjoyed dinner at a nice restaurant and enjoyed each others company. They sat eating there food and Robin stares at Regina smiling. She has truly made him the happiest man in the world.

The next day the decided to go to the beach. Robin made a sandcastle while Regina read. Regina saw he was building a castle by himself so she decided to join him. They took pictures of there castle and of themselves at the beach. Especially when Regina buried Robin in the sand.

That night they sat in the bed together enjoying a fruit tray. they smiled at each other eating chocolate covered strawberries.

" Did you have a wonderful weekend?"

" It was wonderful Robin . Thank you so much for making this all happen. I think we both needed this."

" You deserve it." Robin says going to kiss Regina.

The baby starts to kick Regina.

" I think our son enjoyed himself as well" Regina laughs.

" Did you now little man?" Robin places his hand on Regina's bump moving it around. " Your going to be the most famous baby in Storybrooke."

In that moment Regina thinks of the perfect name for her son.

" Robin I think I know what we should name our son. What do you think of Roland?"

Robin thinks about and smiles and looks back at Regina.

" I like it I think it suits him."

Roland then decides to kick Regina as if approving of the name choice.

" I think he approves ." Regina laughs

" Roland Locksley my son " Robin says planting a kiss on Regina's bump and moving his hand around.

Regina smiled this truly was the perfect weekend. She spent a romantic weekend away with her husband and they finally decided on a name.

/ There's the name! reviews are welcome. Any predictions on what's to come?


	27. Letting Go

Regina hit her 7 month mark and things have been great. She was very lucky shes had a very easy pregnancy so far . Pregnancy definitely argreed with her. They were on there way to the Mills mansion for there annual Friday dinner. Robin and Cora weren't on the best of terms, but with the baby coming Robin wanted to be civil for the baby .

Robin was driving while Regina was sitting in the passengers seat pondering things.

" Robin I don't think the color for the nursery is right.'

" We have went through three different colors already?"

" Its just not right Robin."

Robin loved Regina but deciding on a color for Roland's nursery was becoming a very stressful task. First it was a blue and Regina thought it was to traditional, Then brown which made Regina cry and now yellow. They soon would be running out of color options at this rate.

" I was thinking maybe a shade of green."

Robin thought about it and it actually sounded like a great color choice.

" Ok well try that one."

They drive up to the Mills mansion and walk up to the door and are greeted by Cora.

" Regina your looking radiant. Come in and sit down." Cora says closing the door.

Robin ignores the fact Cora ignored him. He always tries to be civil . Even though at times Cora made it difficult.

" When do we get to meet our grandson?"

" 2 months."

" I'll have to throw you a baby shower!"

" Mother I don't need one."

" Oh don't be ridiculous Regina . When women have babies they have baby showers. We'll have it here of course since there's more room."

Regina looked at Robin knowing she wont win against her mother.

" I see no reason why we cant have one . It will give us some things for the nursery." Robin says sitting next to Regina.

" Oh the nursery ! You'll have to show me the nursery soon."

" We're still working on it ."

" Your not finished ? Regina the baby will be here in 2 months."

" I'm aware of that mother . "

" Then why aren't you finished?"

Regina thinks about it and its to painful for her to talk about right now so she tries to change the subject when she sees Zelena walk in.

" What's going on in here."

" We'll its about time you've showed up. Your sister is due soon and the baby doesn't even have a place to sleep in."

" Mum I think she has everything under control. "

" Regina I can hire a decorator to help you decorate the nursery."

" I appreciate it mother but its not nesscairy . We want to do this ourselves."

Zelena can sense Regina is uncomfortable so decides to change the subject.

" Great news I have a new career." Zelena says

" You've finally decided to go to medical school!"

" No I decided to become a midwife."

" A midwife? why on earth would you choose that for a career?"

" I want to help expectant mothers and there babies. I already have my first clients ." Zelena says gesturing to Regina and Robin.

" Your sister is going to deliver your baby ?"

" She's more than qualified and has experience . Bothe Robin and I discussed it and we want Zelena to deliver the baby."

" Regina I would advise you to think about what your doing . Have you even thought about your child?'

That was it that was all Regina needed to snap.

" My child is my number one priority. Every decision me and Robin make is to benefit our child and what's best for him. I don't need you telling me how I should raise my baby when you couldn't even raise yours. This baby is mine not yours . Now if you excuse us we will be leaving." Regina gets up from the couch with Robin following close behind.

" Regina?!" Cora says before Regina slams the door.

Cora meant we'll she honestly did. She was hurt by the things her daughter said and walks away into her room.

Robin drove home and walked with Regina in the door . He knew very we'll Cora could be critical at times but didn't know what upset Regina. He followed her to there room hoping to get answers.

" That was probably the shortest dinner at your mothers house." Robin says trying to lighten the mood.

" She had no right Robin."

" Your mother was being a bit critical.."

" Sometimes I swear she knows what to say to just get under my skin."

" Is that what's really bothering you your mother?"

Regina knew her mother wasn't the real reason. She wanted to talk about it just not right now.

" Why don't I draw you a bath so you can relax." Robin suggest.

Regina nodded her head agreeing hoping the warm bath would help relax her.

Regina sat in the bath sitting back against the tub. She moved her hands up and down her bump. Her son decided in that moment to kick her which made her smile. Regina had a lot on her mind . She knew she had to talk to Robin about what she was feeling.

After her bath Regina changes into her pajamas and walks into there room. She looks at Robin who looks back at her.

" Did the bath help ?"

" It did thank you. Robin I don't want a shower."

" Ok we don't have to have one if that's what you want."

Regina walks into the hallway. Robin puzzled walks into the hallway puzzled by Regina's actions.

Robin walks in the hallway and stops when he sees Regina staring in the nursery.

" I haven't stepped foot in this room in about 4 years. This was supposed to be Henry's room . We had just some finishing touches to do before he was taken from us. How can I just paint over his room." Regina says tearing up.

Robin finally understands why Regina had been upset. The pain of losing Henry still affected Regina to this day.

" I know this still hurts but we have to move on for Roland. I'm sure that's what Henry would want too."

" Everything has gone so well so far. Robin what if something goes wrong with Roland? I'm scared Robin. " Regina cries

Robin wraps his arms around Regina holding her close.

" Everything is going to be ok Regina."

" How can you be so sure."

" Our son is strong. He gets that from us. Nothing will happen to our son. You can count on that I'll make sure of it. I would never let anything happen to either of you. You both are my whole world. I love you both so much more than anything." Robin says kissing Regina.

That kiss made Regina smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

A few days later Cora sits in her home office. She stares out the window of her office pondering the dinner the other night. Zelena than walks in .

" I was a good mother wasn't I?" Cora asks

" Define good?"

" I protected you both, helped our family escape poverty, I made sure you girls had everything growing up."

Zelena knew her mother had made mistakes in the past and was truly trying to make up for them as they got older.

" You were a good mum."

Just as she says that Regina walks in the door.

" Its true you were a good mother." Regina says

Cora turns around from her seat surprised to see Regina here. Zelena leaves to give them a moment alone.

" Robin drove me over . He and daddy went out for the day. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about the other night. I didn't mean the things I said."

" I'm sorry as well . I didn't mean to over step at all."

" I know I was just I had a lot on my mind . I didn't want a shower because I didn't want Robin to redo Henry's room . I should have changed it years ago , but in some strange way I thought if I kept it the same Henry would still find his way back to us. Robin is right we have to move on."

" You sure have the strength. You've had the strength to overcome so many obstacles. I don't know if you realized this but you both have moved on. You'll be having a beautiful baby soon. I would still like to throw you a shower . If you would like me to."

" I would love that mother." Regina hugs her mother and Cora happily returns the hug.

" So how are you feeling otherwise?"

" I'm feeling great I'm nervous I must admit about the birth."

" That's normal I know I was . Your in good hands with your sister delivering your baby."

" Your ok with Zelena being a midwife our midwife."

" If you must use one of those midwifes your sister is the best and most qualified. It only mad sense."

Regina had to laugh at her mothers comment.

When Regina and Robin came home Robin leads Regina upstairs . He opens the door to a finished nursery. He wanted to surprise Regina with it. They had agreed that Robin would paint it and help set it up. Regina would help with the rest. The nursery was a dark green with a brown crib. Robin had painted animals on the walls . The furniture matched the color of the crib .

" Your father and I painted while you were at your mothers. Do you like it?"

" I love it Robin. It looks wonderful thank you." Regina hugs Robin and they both feel a kick from Roland.

" I think our son approves ." Robin laughs putting a hand on Regina's bump.

Regina walks back into there room. She goes in the closet and opens a small box . It contains a picture of Robin and her holding Henry. There's also a blue blanket and bear. Regina looks at the picture.

" You'll always be in my heart Henry."

Regina puts the stuff away in the box and tucks the box in the closet. Its what she kept from Henry's nursery so Robin and her would have something to remember him .

They agreed to donate Henry's old nursery items. It was an important step for them. They wanted to let go of the past and look forward to the future.

/ Hope you all enjoed the chapter. The birth will be in the next dew chapters. I'm open to suggestions feel free to leave a review or pm:)


	28. Authors Note

Hey everyone Roland will be born in the next three chapters!

Do any of you have any suggestions regarding the birth? Im open to suggestions.

What would you like to see happen with the story and with Regina, Robin and Roland?


	29. False Alarm

Tomorrow was Regina's baby shower . She was so happy to be able to celebrate the impending birth of her baby . She had just started maternity leave and was spending her spare time getting ready for Roland's birth. Robin and her were going to attend there first birth class this week. Robin was so excitied and took his job as coach seriously.

Robin packed a bag of all the things they need. a pillow and a stop watch and many other things. Robin took his job as coach very seriously.

Regina sat in there room on there bed. Her hand was behind her back trying to get comfortable . Being 8 months along it was much harder for her to move around and find comfortable positions.

Robin walked into there room with the bag.

" Regina we have to go to class." Robin notices how uncomfortable she looks and walks to her. " Are you ok?"

" Its just my back ."

" Does it hurt ?"

" A little I'm just uncomfortable."

Robin then sits behind Regina putting a pillow in front of them. Regina lies back and Robin moves his hands up and down her bump.

" Why dont we skip class tonight." Robin suggests.

" We cant just skip class . We'll miss important information for the birth."

" I'll reschedule you need to relax and I want to pamper my wife." Robin kisses Regina as she leans back.

" Very well." Regina smiles and returns Robin's kiss.

" So how is our son today?"

" He's been moving around all day. I think its getting hard for him to find a comfy spot."

" He'll be here before we know it . 4 more weeks and our little man will be here."

" I'll miss being pregnant having him move around and kick inside me, but I cant wait for him to be here."

Robin starts messaging Regina's back.

" I think your the first woman to say they've been enjoying being pregnant."

Regina cant help but laugh at Robin's comment.

" We'll I've been very lucky I've had an easy pregnancy and part of that is because I have such a wonderful husband ."

" Not as wonderful as my wife . Your so incredibly beautiful Milady and your absolutely glowing carrying our son."

Regina smiles at Robin. They smile lovingly at each other and they kiss .

" How about I draw you a bath to help with your back ."

" Only if you join me." Regina winks

" Can I get you anything?"

" I want a smoothie please."

" Anything for you."

Regina always made sure she ate healthy especially now that shes pregnant . Her favorite thing was Jalepeno peppers and right now she was craving Jalepeno cheese curls in the worst way. She wasn't going to let Robin know she has cravings even though he secretly knew.

The next day Cora and Zelena come over early to help. Zelena is downstairs putting up decorations . Regina brings Cora into the nursery to show her that its finished .

" Oh Regina its beautiful ."

" I know its not your taste but we love it."

" I do adore it except the stuffed lion why a lion. Wont it frighten a baby."

" Robin inssited."

Regina looks at the crib and Cora can tell shes nervous and puts a hand on her shoulder.

" The last few weeks are always the hardest. So many fears go through your mind it only makes you anxious."

" I'm scared of something going wrong."

" Nothing will happen to your baby Regina."

" It has before ."

" This time is diffretn . Look how far you've come . I know you probably have some fears, but not to worry because your in the best hands ."

Zelena than walks in the room.

" A lion ? I would have gone with a monkey . Guests are starting to arrive."

They head downstairs and Regina is happy seeing so many friends and family that showed up for the shower. Regina is mingling with guests when she starts to have a pain in her stomach. It isn't the usual kick that her son usually provides her. She decided to go in the kitchen in there Zelena and Cora are bickering over if cupckaes are done.

" Mum its done ."

" Dear its not done ."

" Do you know what your talking about since when have you baked anything? You always had a cook make your food."

Regina rolls her eyes at her bickering family. She goes to the fridge to get a water out . She pours the water in a glass. The pain returns and Regina drops the glass and doubles over. Zelena and cora then rush over to Regina.

" Regina what is it? " Cora asks with concern

" I I've been having this pain."

" How far apart are the pains ?" Zelena asks.

" 5 minutes"

" Regina I'm going to have you sit down. Mum I need you to call Robin and have him meet us at the hospital. "

" Hospital?" Regina asks with concern.

" Regina I don't want you to panic , but I'm taking you to the hospital as a precaution."

Before Zelena can finish Regina becomes worried.

" No I don't want to go to the hospital. He cant be coming he's not due yet." Regina starts to panic thinking the worse. " I cant lose him!"

" Your not going to lose your baby Regina . " Cora kneels in front of Regina.

" Regina I want you to take some deep breaths in and out ." Zelena instructs.

" No no he cant be coming !"

" Regina I need you to focus . Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth ."

" Zelena you call Robin I'll take over." Cora instructs Zelena.

Zelena goes to call Robin. While Cora attempts to comfort Regina.

" Regina I want you to do what your sister said. Breath in and out" Cora does this routine with Regina. " Good girl your son needs you to focus. Listen Regina your son needs to stay calm. I know this is scary for you and your probably afraid, but there is nothing at all to worry about . Your son probably just wants out sooner than later . Everything is going to be ok I promise you that Regina."

Robin and some of the guys were at the sheriff station celebrating . Many men including Henry were there. Robin was enjoying having celebrating the arrival of his son. He had planned to surprise Regina at the shower with a dozen roses until Zelena calls. Robin panics and looks worried.

" Robin is everything ok?"

" Zelena called she's taking Regina to the hospital."

Everyone cleans up as Robin and Henry head to the hospital.

At the hospital Regina is sitting up in a bed when Robin comes running in.

" Regina are you ok? What happened what's going on?

" I had some pain at the baby shower but its stopped on its own."

" Some pain? What kind of pain? Is the baby ok?"

" He's fine we're both fine."

Zelena walks in .

" She's right the pain Regina experienced was Braxton hicks contractions. Its just Regina's body getting ready for the big day. We're going to keep you overnight but when you go home get plenty of rest and I would like to put you on bed rest."

" Bed rest? but you said nothing is wrong with the baby."

" Nothing is wrong he's very healthy its just so your son doesn't try to make a early appearance. It wont be long just for a week."

" I'll make sure she stays in bed."

" I'll leave you two alone." Zelena leaves to go inform Cora and Henry.

Robin sits on the bed next to Regina holding her hand.

" Great bed rest."

" Now you know what your sister said rest and relaxation."

" It was so scary today . I thought something was wrong."

" Nothing is wrong I would never let that happen. You both are safe with me."

Regina is still fearful but Robin always manages to make her feel better.

The next day Robin drives Regina home. He carries her through the door and up to there room placing her on the bed.

" There are you comfortable ? Do you need anything?"

" I'm fine Robin. You didn't need to carry me up the stairs."

" You are not to lift a finger Milady." Robin than puts his hand on her bump massaging it. " And you no early escapes. Be a good little lad and wait until your due ." The baby starts kicking around where Robin hands lays making them both laugh. " I'll get you some lunch ." Robin kisses Regina making her smile.

Regina then moves her hands up and down her bump.

" You gave your daddy and me a scare little one. We have been waiting for you for a long time. Be patient I know your probably excited to meet us , but not as much as we are to meet you. Be strong Roland we love you so much." Regina than kicks Regina then presses his hand on her bump making her tear up. " I love you Roland mommy loves you."

/ Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm still looking for suggestions on the birth and what you guys would like to see happen in the future. Reviews are welcome:)


	30. Bed Rest

Regina had been on bed rest for a few days and she was becoming bored. Robin had to work during the day and hated leaving Regina by herself. He had to go back to work today. He didn't want to leave Regina alone what if she needed something? what if she went into labor? Robin called Cora to come and " Babysit " Regina. If Regina knew her mother was coming over to watch her she would be furious.

Robin went downstairs to make Regina went downstairs to make Regina breakfast , but was surprised to see Regina downstairs.

" Regina! what are you doing?"

" I'm getting some breakfast."

" Your supposed to be resting."

" I am I was just hungry ."

" If you are hungry I will make you something." Robin picks up Regina and carries her back up stairs.

Regina looks at Robin frustrated that she's in bed.

" I know this must be hard on you."

" Robin I want to get up and move around I'm tired of being in bed ."

" I know but you know what Zelena said . It will only be for a few more days."

The door bell rings.

" Who on earth is that?"

" I'll go find out." Robin says even though he clearly knows who's at the door.

Robin goes downstairs to the door and sees its Cora.

" Thank heavens your here."

" Bet you never expected those words to come out of your mouth."

" I'm desperate she's been sneaking out of bed. This bed rest is hard on her."

" It would be hard on you if you were pregnant and this far along. Sadly it appears that you cant because you called for me why? cause you cant handle her."

" Cora I don't have time to argue today . I have to get to the station . I'll be back later."

Robin leaves and Cora heads upstairs to Regina and Robin's room knocking on the door.

" Surprise I thought I would come and visit you since I was in the neighborhood ."

Cora walked in expecting to see Regina in bed but she was in her closet.

" Regina what are you doing?"

" I need to get up and walk around I cant take it in that bed ."Regina says walking around.

" Its not like Zelena put you on strict bed rest . You can move around ."

" Tell that to my husband . He doesn't want me lifting a finger like I'm useless. There's so much to do to prepare for this baby and it isn't even done yet. " Regina says overwhelmed. The bed rest was a pain sure but it was more of what is to come that has Regina so anxious.

" Why don't I help you organize the nursery. You can sit and tell me what needs to be done."

" Usually its the other way around for you ."

" I'm offering my help dear."

" I know I'm sorry mother . Yes anything to get me out of this room.

At the sheriff's station Robin is filing paperwork when Henry walks in. Robin looks up from his desk and smiles seeing Henry.

" Henry this is a nice surprise."

" Thought I would pay a visit to my favorite son in law. How is everything?"

" Everything is great . Regina is coping with bed rest. It wont be long before our son is here.

" I cant wait to meet my grandson."

" I've been thinking a lot about Regina and I and our son there future."

" That's understandable with a baby coming."

" I mean whats best for there future. I love my job here as sheriff, but I have a wife and a son coming they need me. With this job my life could be on the line."

" Have you talked to Regina about this?"

" I haven't know I don't want to put this on her now . She doesn't need the added stress."

" I don't think it would stress her out to discuss it . You aren't making any immediate plans are you?"

" No I wouldn't make a descion like that without discussing it with Regina first."

" We'll there's your answer" Henry laughs. " How is Regina ?"

" She's great she would love to see you. "

" I'm going to head over there now . Will you join me?"

" I believe I will."

At Home Regina sits in a rocking chair in Roland's nursery. Cora is going through the closet and and organizing clothes.

" Regina this is all you have? you should have really been more prepared."

" In case you haven't noticed mother I've been stuck in bed."

" You should have called me sooner . Regina I could have got things ready for you . In fact I still can."

" Mother"

" Just tell me what you need for the baby and I will get it for you ."

" Mother there is no need."

" Obviously there is because there is still so much you need. I know what your going to say its to much you don't have to. We'll nothing is to good for my first grandchild."

" He isn't your first though is he." Regina says thinking about Henry.

" Regina"

" You know everything has gone great so far. We've never made it this far before. Zelena always tell me that the baby is ok and how healthy the baby is, but what if something goes wrong. What if this time something happens to me?"

" Regina you have had excellent care there's no reason why something would go wrong."

" Something always has in the past." Regina starts to cry.

Cora kneels down in front of Regina .

" Nothing will happen to you or your child. "

" You don't know that . "

" Yes I do Regina you are so strong you've overcome so much and now look at you your finally starting the family you always wanted. You've done everything right and have gotten the best care and have your family here behind you."

Cora than hugs her daughter. Regina accepts the hug and smiles . Her mother has never been a very hands on mother but she thinks she'll be an excellent grandmother.

" I think Roland will be lucky to have you and daddy as grandparents."

" Of course we'll have a grandchild to spoil. " Cora smiles putting a hand on Regina's bump . The baby then kicks . Cora laughs receiving the kick from her grandson. " Goodness he's active isn't he."

" He's always kicking and moving around ."

" Probably because he's running out of room in there. Why don't I get you a sweater its awfully chilly in here."

Before Regina can answer Cora leaves to get Regina a sweater. She walks into Regina's room and in her closet to get a sweater . She accidently knocks down a box. As she tries to put everything back in the box she sees that these items once belonged to Henry the child they once tried to adopt. She looks at them and realizes that Regina still carries that pain with her . Cora puts the items back where they were and the box back where it was in the closet. She decided she was going to do some digging around and find out what happened to Henry.

Later that evening Henry and Cora stayed for and mingled. It was a huge deal since they never stayed this long at there house before. Zelena came over to check on Regina . They walk down the stairs and Regina is crying which concerns Robin. He walks over to Regina with a concerned look.

" Regina is everything ok? "

" Everything is great I'm taking Regina off of bed rest ."

" I couldn't be happier" Regina cries hugging Robin.

Robin rolls his eyes hugging Regina back. He had a lot to think about his future and his family's future . He was very excited but also nervous with the birth of his son coming soon.

Later that night Robin was lying in bed rubbing Regina's bump.

" We cant wait to see you Roland . Your nursery is all ready for you."

" You know the more you talk to him the less sleep I get." Regina smiles.

" I cant help it . I enjoy talking to our son I won't get to do this much longer."

" You can still talk to our son once he's out ."

" Are you nervous?"

" I am a little . I'm a little scared thinking about the birth."

" I'll be there with you the whole time."

" Even when I scream and yell t you?"

" I would never leave you Milady."

Regina smiles at him.

" What about you ? Are you nervous?"

" Probably not as much as you are , but I still am nervous. I just want you both to be safe. You both mean everything to me."

" You mean the world to us to. We are both so lucky to have you Robin. " Roland kicks and moves around making Regina laugh. " I don't think our son was finished with your conversation .

Robin then goes back to talking to Regina's bump. It was his favorite spot. Regina couldn't wait to see Robin as a father . There son wasn't born yet and she could tell already he would be the best father. Roland was so lucky to have such loving parents now he just has to come out and meet them... Which would be sooner than they think.

/ The birth will be the next chapter. Last chance for suggestions on the birth.

/ I was debating on ending the story soon after the birth and making a sequel or would you guys prefer I just continue the story with no sequel

/ Reviews are always welcome.


	31. Roland Part 1

It's a week until Regina's due date. Robin was very excitied with the birth coming so close. They made a birth plan for a natural birth at the hospital. They have been working on getting there bag packed since Zelena gave them the news that Regina could go into labor at anytime. They were both excitied but also nervous bringing a child in to the world .

Regina was in there room getting a bag packed. She put in extra clothes for Robin and herself. She had a makeup bag full of esstentials . Regina then looked through Roland's clothes and couldn't decide on which to pack making her cry. Robin comes running in hearing Regina cry.

" Regina what is it?" Robin asks with concern.

" He has so many cute outfits I don't know what to dress him in when he comes home." Regina cries in Robin's arms

Robin just hugs her understanding. She's been having some mood swings recently. Zelena said it was normal perfectly normal for someone in Regina's condition.

" I'm sure we will find the right one."

Arrow then walks in and goes through an open drawer and pulls out a onsie with a lion on it that says lion cub on it. Regina and Robin both laugh at there dog.

" I think he made a descion for us. " Regina says

" What a good boy."

" We just have to be sure to wash it before we pack it."

" I'll take care of that. Why don't you get some rest."

" I wont argue with that your son has been using my stomach as a soccer ball."

" So he's my son now ?" Robin teases. Robin kneels down to Regina's bump kissing it. " Now Roland I know your excited but let your mommy have some rest. Both you and your mommy need it." Roland then stops kicking and calms down.

" Unbelievable "

" What can I say I have the magic touch ."

Regina watches as Robin gets some laundry done. She prepares to walk out of the nursery when she gets a shooting pain. It wasn't so bad but enough to catch her attention. Regina didn't think anything of it because with her due date close she thought it might be more Braxton hicks contractions. She walks into there bedroom and goes to lie down. She is joined by Arrow who rests his head on her large bump.

" Good boy ." She told Arrow. She then attempted to get comfortable but being 9 months along it was a bit of a challenge.

While she was napping another pain occurred in her back. In her sleep she attempts to readjust her position to get comfortable . Arrow sees shes uncomfortable and even hears a slight moan. Arrow then runs downstairs to alert Robin as he's folding clothes. Robin then goes upstairs to Regina.

" Regina are you ok? " Robin whispers

" Mhmmm just my back."

Robin then lays next to Regina and rubs her back hoping any pain she may have will go away. Arrow looks confused as to what Robin is doing as he can sense that's not what's happening.

'

An hour later Regina wakes up to Robin next to her.

" Hey there how was your nap?"

" It was fine just some back pain."

" I noticed but not to worry I took care of that. I've been rubbing your back for an hour."

" My knight in shining armor." Regina smiles.

" If your up to it I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat. I was thinking Mexican food." Robin suggests. He knows that Regina had been craving it but knew she would never admit it.

" Mexican sounds good just let me change first." Robin helps Regina up and he heads out the door.

" I'm going to take Arrow outside before we go."

As Robin heads out the door Regina then gets another pain. She clutches her baby bump as this pain is more intense then before . she has a worried look on her face as she's afraid this could be the real thing.

At the restaurant Regina isn't feeling we'll she hasn't eaten much of her dinner which worries Robin.

" Regina you barely touched your food are you ok."

" I'm fine I've just been having Braxton hicks contractions. "

Robin nods understanding .

Regina is also looking at her watch to time these contractions to try and hopefully determine if these are Braxton hicks contractions or the real thing. So far the contractions are coming every 10 mins.

On the car ride home Regina's pains have become more frequent. Robin is focusing on driving as there's a storm happening. Its raining and starting to hail with a chance of a possible snow storm. This next pain Regina had caught Robin's attention.

" Regina you look like your in pain. Are you ok?"

" Robin just get us home . Please just get us home."

Robin was worried but did as he was asked and drove them home. He helped Regina out of the car and guided her inside. Regina walked inside and doubled over in pain. Robin stands behind her to help her.

" Regina whats going on is it a contraction?"

Regina nods

" How long have you been having these contractions?"

" Since this afternoon but there coming closer together."

A look of panic comes on Robin's face .

" Regina are you mad ! Your in labor!"

" Don't yell at me I thought it was Braxton hicks contractions, but Robin I think its time."

" Ok ok um ok just sit here . I'll get your bag and call Zelena she'll meet us at the hospital."

Regina nods she rubs her bump hoping to sooth her son. Robin runs downstairs and nearly falls down the last few steps.

" Ok I'll call Zelena and she'll meet us at the hospital."

Regina nods until she feels a pain that is accompanied with water dripping down her legs as he calls Zelena.

" Ok I called Zelena she'll meet us at the hospital."

" Robin there's no time."

" What do you mean no time? All we have to do is drive to the hospital."

" My water broke this baby is coming right now." Regina says looking panicked.

/ He's coming! I'm going to leave you guys right here. What do you think will happen?


	32. Roland Part 2

At the Mills mansion Cora and Henry are enjoying a quiet night at home reading in the living room . Zelena then comes rushing in .

" That was Robin on the phone its showtime."

" Showtime you mean ?" Henry asks.

" There heading to the hospital."

" What else could she have possibly meant." Cora gets up rushing around to get her coat and purse. She also had some gift bags prepared.

At Regina and Robin's Robin looks down at the puddle on the ground.

" We still have time."

" There's no time. I'm having this baby right now !" Regina moans and doubles over.

" If you were having contractions why didn't you have me go to the hospital?"

" I thought they were only Braxton hicks contractions. We also didn't have our bag and we needed it for the hospital."

Robin realized this wasn't the time to argue he needed to stay focus.

" Robin we cant risk driving out in the storm and having us get stuck somewhere. I'm not giving birth to our son in the car."

" Your right we'll have to deliver him here. Looks like you got your way after all."

" I didn't want to have the baby at home it was only a suggestion. I agreed with you I thought it would be safer in the hospital. Not here not now he's not due for another week. Why is he coming so early?

" I guess he coldnt wait to meet his mom and dad ." Robin smiles.

" Robin I'm scared ."

" I know but its going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I'll be here with you the whole time. Hey were going to have a baby." Robin says and cant help but smile.

" Were having a baby!" Regina smiles.

" How far apart are the contractions?"

" There coming every 3 minutes."

" We better set up for the birth . Its a good thing Zelena had supplies in case something like this happened."

" Robin we need to go to the hospital."

" We can't you can barely move. Regina I promise you its going to be ok."

At the hospital the Mills family managed to make it in one piece. They rush in and Zelena goes to the front desk asking where Regina is. She walks back over to the older Mills and looks at them in shock and worry.

" We'll what room is she in ?" Cora asks.

" She's not in any room she's not here."

" How is that possible she's got to be here ." Henry says confused.

" I'll call Robin." Zelena says getting her phone in her purse.

At Regina and Robin's Regina is sitting up yelling out loud . Robin had brought Regina a gown to change in . They decided to have the birth in there bedroom thinking it would probably would be the most comfortable. Regina's contractions are close together and Robin is preparing for the birth getting blankets together sterilizing anything he may need for the birth.

" Your doing we'll Milady "

Just then his phone rings . He answers it seeing its Zelena.

" Hello Zelena."

" Robin where are you and Regina?"

" Regina had been in labor all day and didn't realize. Her water broke at home there wasn't time to get to the hospital because of the storm . We didn't want to chance Regina giving birth in the back of a car."

" No you did the right thing. I'm going to have an ambulance come and fetch you both. "

" Zelena what's happening ?" Cora asks.

" Regina is in labor she has to give birth at home." Zelena explains.

" Oh my god" Cora says looking worried.

" Robin listen I need you to check to see how dilated Regina is ."

" How do I do that?"

After Zelena explains what to do Robin lifts Regina's gown and feels the head.

" Zelena I think the baby is close to coming I can feel the head."

" Regina I have Zelena on the phone she's going to talk me through it." Robin puts her on speaker phone so he can focus on the birth.

Regina's face is dripping with sweat and she is panting.

" On the next contraction Regina you need to push." Robin instructs.

" Robin I cant do this !."

" Yes you can Regina . Zelena what should I do next ? Zelena? Zelena? " Robin asks wondering why Zelena isn't answering . He the realizes that there is no connection. Possibly because of a phone line down."

At the hospital Zelena is puzzled when Robin doesn't answer.

" Robin? Robin?"

" Zelena what's going on?" Cora asks

" Regina is going to start pushing soon. I'm going to ride with the ambulance over to there house . You both stay here"

" We want to come." Henry says

" You'll be no use there trust me stay here I will handle this." Zelena says before rushing out to the ambulance hoping to make it to there house.

At Regina and Robin's Robin realizes he will have to deliver his son on his own.

" Robin?"

" The phone got disconnected . Zelena wont be able to help. Don't worry I will help deliver our son. Regina I need you to push."

" Robin I cant this isn't how it was supposed to happen."

" I know that we planned on giving birth at the hospital, but mother nature and our son had other ideas. We will get through this we always do. You need to push."

" I cant I cant Robin I'm sorry." Regina cries

Robin walks from his spot and over to Regina.

" Regina my love look at me ."

Regina looks at him with tears in her eyes.

" I know your afraid. I'm scared to. I've never been more scared in my life, but I've never been more excited and happy. We've waited for this moment for so long and now were going to have the baby we always wanted.' Robin kisses Regina's face. " I love you so much you are amazing, beautiful and strong. Our son loves you too and right now he needs you he needs you to push and bring him into the world. "

That was all the encouragement Regina needed to hear.

" Ok ok Robin I I need to push right now."

Robin walks back to his spot and lifts Regina's gown.

" Ok on the count of three push . One...two ...three!" Robin instructs.

Regina sits up and starts pushing sweat dripping from her face.

" I think I can see him coming keep pushing," Robin instructs.

Regina starts pushing again . Robin's eyes open wide as he can see his son starting to come.

" Oh my god"

" What ? Don't say that Oh my god what?" Regina says starting to panic.

" Our son has a lot of hair ."

" Don't you dare scare me like that again you bastard!"

Robin payed no attention as there were bigger things to focus on.

" The head is almost out keep pushing. Your doing great!" Robin instructs.

Regina pushes again but stops after 5 seconds.

" Robin I cant."

" Its ok the head is out take a break. I think He'll come in one more push. Your doing so great Regina just one more push and our son will be here ."

Regina pants and gives one final big push. Robin has a blanket ready and puts the towel on top of Regina. As Regina finishes pushing one last time Robin is there with a towel ready. With that last push there son is born. Regina falls back on the pillows exhausted.

Robin catches him and cleans him off.

" He's here Regina he's born!" Robin says excitingly

Regina looks up and is fearful when she doesn't hear a cry.

Suddenly the baby cries for the first time. Robin puts the baby on Regina cleaning him off. Regina cries tears of joy at her son being born and healthy. Robin cuts the cord and hands the baby to Regina.

" Its a boy my love."

" Hello my sweet boy Hello Roland . We've been waiting a long time for you." Regina says to her newborn son. She gives him a kiss smiling at him.

Robin smiles at his wife and son. He too has tears of joy falling down his face . His wife and son were both perfect they finally had the family they always wanted. Robin sits on the side of the bed staring lovingly at both wife and son.

" You did it Milady."

" We did it ." Regina kisses Robin " He's so perfect."

Lights flash outside the window as the ambulance drives up. The paramedics and Zelena rush in and go upstairs to tend to Regina and the baby.

The ambulance give The Locksley family a ride to the hospital. Cora and Henry are waiting as Zelena walks in the waiting room.

" We brought Regina in 10 mins ago . We have her settled in a room. Come meet your grandson." Zelena says with a smile.

They both get up from there seats and Zelena leads them into Regina's room. They walk in to Regina holding the baby smiling at her newborn son. Robin standing next to them proudly.

Regina looks up and smiles seeing her parents.

" Say hello to your grandson Roland." Regina says smiling.

Henry is the first to hold his grandson. He smiles at him with pride and joy.

" Isn't he magnificent" Henry says holding Roland .

Cora walks over to Robin and doesn't say anything. She walks over and hugs Robin . She has new respect for Robin after what he did making sure both Regina and the baby were ok.

" Thank you " Cora says with a single tear falling down her face. She then walks over to Henry and holds her new grandson.

Regina and Robin stare happily at the new grandparents admiring there grandson.

Later that evening as Regina slept Robin took the opportunity to hold there Roland. Robin sits in a chair with his new son.

" Hello Roland we've been waiting a long time for you . Mommy and me have wished for so long for a child and now here you are. You mean so much to us your our pride and joy my son. " Robin stares at his son sucking on his binky and kisses him.

/ He's born! one of you guys got my birth idea spot on I'm impressed. Please review! let me know what you guys would like to see happen next and I will consider adding it in the story. Review or send me a PM.


	33. Day One

The next morning following the birth Regina and the baby are doing great . Roland was a good baby . He only woke up once during the night . Robin took care of it wanting Regina to rest. Regina awoke and sat up in bed . Robin saw Regina was awake and walked over to kiss her.

" Hello Milady did you sleep well?"

" I tried to sleep but I was worried about Roland ."

" Not to worry I had it all taken care of."

" He must be hungry let me see him so I can feed him."

" He was hungry during the night so I gave him a bottle."

" Robin he's not supposed to have a bottle . Its better for him to be nursed. " Regina says a little frustrated.

" I thought you could use some sleep. At least you got a couple hours."

" Give me our son."

Robin hands Regina the baby so she can nurse him. He didn't mean to upset her he just wanted Regina to get sleep.

Regina holds Roland smiling.

" Hello my sweet boy." Regina unbuttons her gown to nurse Roland. He struggles to latch on, but Regina guides him to her breast and he latches on starting to eat. Robin watches in amazement.

" You did well yesterday . I'm very proud of you ." Robin says smiling at Regina.

" You didn't do so bad yourself. You really saved the day yesterday Robin. We will forever be grateful to you."

" Zelena said you both can go home today."

" That's good I cant stand being in a hospital."

" Your mother called she has everything taken care of at the house."

" Knowing my mother she probably redecorated the place."

" Your father is taking care of Arrow."

Roland then unlatches and Robin helps Regina put her shirt back up. Regina then has Roland over her shoulder gently patting his back. Roland then lets out a burp.

" Good Boy Roland " Regina swaddles him back up and holds him.

" That's my boy.' Robin smiles.

They were released from the hospital that afternoon. Roland John Locksley was a perfect 7 pound baby. He was definitely his parents pride and joy. Regina sat with Roland in the backseat on the way home while Robin drove. Robin drove a bit slower than usual but he just wanted to be safe. They drove up to there house and there was blue balloons all over .

After they pulled in the driveway Robin helped Regina out of the car and then grabbed the car seat Roland was in and they walked in the house to where Henry and Cora were waiting.

" There's our new grandson " Henry says beaming with pride.

Robin takes The car seat in the living room unbuckling Roland. Regina sits on the couch and Robin hands her the baby.

" Isn't he darling ." Cora comments admiring her grandson.

Arrow then comes running in . He stops when he sees the new baby.

" Its ok boy this is Roland ."

Arrow sniffs at Regina's now flat stomach and looks at Roland. He sniffs Roland and his ears go up . He sits next to Roland on high alert being protective.

" That's a good boy Arrow ." Regina comments.

Cora had her chef come over and cook Regina and Robin dinner. Both Cora and Henry have been a big help . Right now they prepared the baby bath to give Roland his first bath. It didn't go we'll . Roland did not like the water. He then proceeded to pee on Robin which Regina couldn't help but find comical.

After Robin had got out of the shower after the pee incident he walked into his room to find Regina staring in Roland's bassinet. He walked over and saw Roland sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

" He's so perfect." Regina says.

Robin kisses her shoulder wrapping his arm around Regina.

" Is it really a surprise I mean look at the lad's parents."

Regina looks at him and smiles. They enjoy this moment just admiring there son. They finally had the family they always wanted life was perfect.

/ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter . Please review or PM:)


	34. Home Alone

2 weeks after the birth the Locksley family is adjusting to there new life. Roland for the most part slept through the night . He was a little fussy when it came to nap time and going to sleep, but for the most part was a good baby. They were so blessed. Robin was going back to work today . It would be the first time Regina was alone with the baby . Neither were worried they were confident this would work.

Robin was getting ready to head into work . He didn't want to go he enjoyed spending time with his son, but knew he had to provide for his family.

" Hey Regina I'm going to be going into work."

" Ok we'll be fine here." Regina says holding Roland. Robin walks over to them . Robin tickles Roland making him smile. " Have a great day " Regina smiles kissing Robin as he heads into work.

After Robin left Roland starts crying . Regina tries to sit with him in the rocking chair hoping to comfort him. She attempts to put a pacifier in his mouth but it doesn't work. She had just fed him so he couldn't be hungry and she checked his diaper and it was clean. She then smiles at Roland realizing what's the matter.

" You miss your daddy don't you. I know I miss him too. Don't worry he will be home later today."

The doorbell rungs and Regina walks carrying Roland. She opens the door and sees its Zelena.

" Zelena this is a surprise . I wasn't expecting you."

" That's why its called a surprise sis. I came to see my sister and my adorable nephew."

" I could use the company today."

" Where's Robin ? "

" He had to go back to work today."

" How has it been going without him?"

" Roland misses Robin."

" If you need to get things done I can hold Roland for awhile."

" I'll be fine I can get things done."

" Its ok to accept help Regina. Mum said she has tried to help for a week now but you refuse to let her."

" She has enough going on with her practice and I'm fine . You on the other hand don't appear fine."

" What do you mean?"

" This is the first I've seen you in two weeks . Are you avoiding me ?"

" No mum"

" Why ?"

" If you must know I want to move out of Mum's place and find my own."

" Zelena that's wonderful good for you . You should move and start a new life."

" Yes but mum is getting older now and wont be around forever ."

" I realize that but you need to live your life. Look at me I moved out after Daniel died."

" It couldn't have been easy for you."

" You remember mother didn't speak to me for months. Zelena I want you to know if you decide to move out you have my support." Regina says with a smile.

At the Sheriff station Robin looks through some paperwork . He stares at a photo of Regina d Roland and smiles . He picks up the picture getting a better look. Its time he tell Regina about his feelings about his job.

Robin comes home some time later to Roland crying. He walks over to Regina and suddenly he stopped crying.

" He was very fussy all day."

" He missed me. I'll take him for awhile so you can get some rest." Robin takes Roland from her arms and sits with him. " Regina I wanted to talk to you about my job. I don't know how much longer I can be the mayor."

" Why? Is everything ok?"

" Everything is fine its just different that we have a family now. My family comes first."

Regina nodded understanding . She knew this must have been an hard descion to make.

" What will you do if you decide to quit?"

" I don't know but for the time being I can stay at home with Roland while you go to work."

" Whatever you decide I support you ." Regina says putting a hand on his shoulder."

" How about we get our son to bed and I'll make you a nice dinner ."

" That sounds wonderful. "

Regina would always support Robin with whatever choice he made. They always supported each other through everything no matter what.


	35. The Party's Over

Its been a month since Roland's birth and everyone is preparing for the holiday season. Regina was excitied for Roland's first Christmas even though he was to young to enjoy it. They were on there way to the older Mills residence. Regina was dressing Roland in a Christmas onseie . He looked so cute.

Robin walks in in his dress shirt and looks at Roland's outfit .

" Theres our little man. He looks handsome in the reindeer shirt." Robin says looking at his son.

" Are you almost done getting ready? We have to be at my mothers soon."

" Of course I just wanted a baby break." Robin says picking up Roland and holding him.

Regina stares at Robin with a smile . The love he has for his son makes her heart soar.

" I was thinking that maybe we could have Christmas here this year. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

" Clearly you've never met my mother."

" I don't see why she wouldn't let you have Christmas here."

" My mother is all about traditions."

" We never had our own traditons before and I thought since we have a family now we could start."

" Lets just get through the Christmas party tonight and then I'll speak to my mother about them having Christmas at our house. "

At The Mills mansion Cora is preparing for the holiday party. She has servants and maids helping with all the decorations. Being the former mayor and first lady of Storybrooke they always hosted the holiday party. They invited the local busneisses it was really one of the social events of the year. Since Roland was still to small and they were afraid of germ exposure Regina and Robin would show up early and let the grandparents admire there grandchild. They would leave before all the guests came so they could go home and put up there tree.

Cora is instructing the staff what to do when the doorbell rings. Cora walks to the door to answer it .

" Theres my grandson come in don't just stand out there in the cold." Cora says taking Roland and holding him walking into the living room with him.

" Hello to you to mother." Regina says walking into the living room with Robin. " Mother it looks wonderful in here." Regina says complimenting the holiday décor.

" Thank you dear. How is my grandson?"

" He's well he's a good baby. He even sleeps through the night."

" That's wonderful !"

Henry walks in and smiles big seeing Roland.

" Theres my baby grandson. He really is something isn't he."

Regina smiled at her parents. They truly enjoyed having a grandchild.

" Regina have you already hired a nanny?" Cora asks

" I wont need one ."

" Wont need one ? Regina you'll be going back to work full time soon and I'm sure with Robin as sheriff also working long hours. It would be easier on your family if you had a nanny."

" I appreciate your concern but right now we don't need one."

" Regina you don't know what your talking about . I raised children before."

" We wont need one when I go back to work Robin will be watching the baby."

" I'm sorry what?"

" I've been thinking a lot about quiting my job as sheriff to stay home with Roland."

" Why on earth would quit a paying job to sit around all day."

" Not that its your busneiss but I wont be just sitting around . I'll be taking care of my son."

" And how do you plan to do that with no income? I suppose my daughter will have to be the bread winner. Do you really think its fair to Regina to put all that pressure on her?"

" How we raise our son is our busneiss not yours."

" I think we have some say he is our grandchild."

" Cora please." Henry begs hoping to end this conversation

" No you don't we are his parents not you"

" Regina do you really think that's wise?"

" Enough mother I know you mean well but Robin is right he's our child therefore we make the decsions . I'm his mother I know what's best for my son."

" I know you do I'm just offering some motherly advice."

" And what would you know about being a mother. You had nannies raise your children."

" Not that uncommon ."

" Maybe but is it uncommon for you to give up a child?"

Thank goodness Henry was holding Roland. The look Cora gave Robin he knew he struck a chord. Cora had worked very hard to let go of her past and hold a high social status. Robin already frustrated by the whole conversation had left and walked out the door.

Regina looks at her father with a sorry look. She takes Roland from his arms.

" I think we better go"

" Regina you need to control that husband of yours . How dare he disrespect me in my own house."

" How dare you disrespect my husband . He's a good man mother."

" Until your husband can learn to act civilized he's not welcome in my house."

" If he's not welcome then we aren't coming back." Regina says walking out the door with Roland.

At Robin and Regina's Robin is sitting in there room thinking about what happened. he felt bad about how he acted. Regina walks in with Roland setting him in his crib. Regina sits next to Robin putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry for how I acted."

" You shouldn't be sorry . You were right its none of her business."

" Yes but to bring up her past especially involving Zelena. I was angry but I shouldn't have reacted that way."

" I know but she shouldn't have reacted that way to you being a stay at home father. I told her that if she cant accept you or the way we raise Roland then we wont come back there."

" I should apologize to her."

" I think this time we will let her come to us."

" What will we do for Christmas?"

" We will start our own traditions at home." Regina kisses Robin . " Your a good father Robin he's so lucky to have you ."

Robin smiles and kisses Regina . He walks over to Roland's crib and smiles down at his son. He loves him with all his heart and wonders if he made the right decision for his family.

At the Mills mansion there holiday party is on. Everyone in town seems to be In attendance. As Henry and Cora mingle with guests Henry cant help but feel someone is missing. Henry missed Regina and her family . He wanted them there. He pulls Cora aside and into the study.

" Cora don't you think the fight you had was silly."

" Henry now is not the time or the place to discuss this."

" You let the conversation get to far. When are you ever going to accept Robin as Regina's husband?"

" You see the way he talked to me . How can I ever accept a man that behaves like that?"

" I accept a lot of the things you do. You were wrong to critise there decisions. You should make up with them soon if you ever want to see our daughter and grandchild again." Henry leaves the room frustrated by the whole situation.

Cora leaves the room and is confronted by one of her old associates Albert Spencer .

" Cora haven't seen you since you left the firm ."

" Yes it has been awhile hasn't it."

" I may have something for you that you might be interested in involving an old case."

/ Here's a little update for you guys enjoy!


	36. That Time of Year

The day before Chrsitmas Cora meets with Mr. Gold in her office to discuss the previous case he had mention. A party wasn't the time or the place to discuss it.

" Thank you for coming . I know this isn't the ideal time."

" You chose the time and place dearie."

" Very well lets get straight to busneiss."

" Not so fast what do I get If I share with you this information?"

" What do you want?"

" Lets just say you'll owe me a favor."

" Very well I'll owe you a favor." Cora responds not realizing what the favor can possibly mean.

Gold hands Cora a file. She reads it and is shocked by what is in the file.

" You realize of course what that is."

Cora studies the file and reads it.

" This is Henry's adoption file. Why do you have this?"

" It appears that a rule has been broken. It appears that when your daughter tried to keep Henry you made the agreement that if the birth mother got into more criminal activities he would be returned to your daughter. If you read further you'll see that she was arrested for stealing watches and since the birth mothers parents haven't been able to control there own daughter they decided it was best the boy be placed in a foster home. I figure you would want your first grandson back.

Cora thinks about what she has just learned . It would mean everything to Regina to have her son back but at the same time knows how much pain it caused her.

At Robin and Regina's Regina is putting the finishing touches on there tree. Robin walks in attempting to help but fails.

" I can finish."

" You don't want me to help you?"

" You can help getting the star on."

Robin didn't protest . Regina always decorated there tree and it always looked beautiful. In that moment Roland decided to cry.

" I'll get him" Robin says walking over to the bassinet they have in the living room and picking up Roland. " Hey there little man what's the matter? Look mommy decorated our tree for Santa to come."

" There all finished." Regina says turning on the lights on there red and silver tree.

" Beautiful job Milady as always." Robin says walking over to kiss Regina.

The doorbell rings and Regina goes to answer it .

" Mother what are you doing here?"

" It is almost Christmas Regina."

" I'm well aware of that mother what I'm not aware of is why your here."

" Cant we get over what happened for the holidays."

" No not when you don't accept my husband or how we raise our son. Until you do then I have nothing to say to you ." Regina shuts the door on Cora.

At The Mills mansion Cora is sitting in the living room by the fire . She holds the file in her hand and ponders what to do with it. She wants Regina happy but at what cost? Sure they tried to adopt before but it didn't work out for Regina and Robin. She didn't want to see them go through all that pain again especially now since they had there own child. Not to mention the feud going on added fuel to fire. Cora in that moment decides to destroy Henrys file. Not the whole file but that loophole that could bring Henry back to Regina and Robin. She takes the paper and drops it in the fire.

The next morning Henry decides to confront Cora .

" I hope your proud of yourself because of that ridiculous fight we don't have our daughter for Christmas."

" Its not ridiculous."

" You can sit here if you want but I would prefer to spend Christmas with my daughter."

That really hurt Cora to hear Henry say he would rather spend Christmas with Regina then herself.

At Robin and Regina's everyone is enjoying celebrating Christmas. Zelena and Henry are there enjoying spending time with Regina and her family. Roland being a month a half old couldn't really enjoy his first Christmas but that didn't stop his family from getting him gifts. Robin gave Regina a locket with Roland and his pictures in it and she gave him a new watch since his old one broke. They were enjoying each others company until the door bell rang. Regina got up to answer it and sees its her mother.

" I didn't want to spend Christmas alone. I thought about what I did and I'm sorry I'm so sorry Regina." Cora says going to hug Regina. Regina accepts her mothers hug and invites her inside. Cora has yet to realize the consequences of what she has done.

/ Hope ypu all enjoy this chapter Review Review Review!


	37. Adventures in Babysitting

Early in the morning Robin awakes to see Regina still sleeping. It was a rough night. Roland was very fussy and it took forever to get him to sleep without one of them holding him. He smiled at Roland fast asleep. He loved his son and he loved his wife. He turned and looked at her smiling. She was so beautiful. It has been 2 months since she gave birth to Roland. She would be going back to work soon and knew she would be very busy with her job. In that moment he decides that he would plan a date night for her. She deserved it they both did.

Regina in her sleep moved over next to Robin and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Regina stirred a little but layed in his arms. She smiled as she started to wake up.

" This is nice."

" I couldn't agree more Milady. I was thinking how about we go on a date tonight."

" What about Roland ?"

" We'll find a sitter . He'll be ok for a few hours."

Regina thinks about who could be a sitter. She thought of Zelena she really hadn't spent much time with her nephew and this might be the perfect time.

At The Mills mansion Zelena is on the phone with Regina.

" That sounds great Regina . I'd love to watch the little munchkin. Six sounds great bye." Zelena hangs up the phone. Cora then walks in the room as Zelena hangs up the phone.

" Was that your sister?"

" Yes there going out on a date night tonight . They asked if I could watch Roland."

" Why on earth didn't she ask us to watch him . He is our grandson."

" To be fair you haven't been on the greatest terms."

" He's my grandson !" Cora says walking away frustrated

Later that day Regina is sitting at her vanity getting ready for her date night. Robin is changing Roland's diaper when Zelena knocks on the door. He carries Roland downstairs to greet Zelena.

" There's my handsome nephew ."

" Glad you could come and watch Roland."

" You both deserve this . Its no trouble."

" How have things been at the hospital."

" Busy as always."

Regina walks downstairs in her famous black dress. It was Robin's favorite he loved it on her. She walked over to him in her black heels and her hair curled.

" What do you think?" Regina asks looking at Robin.

Robin looks at Regina head to toe . She was stunning absolutely breathtaking to him.

" You look beautiful Milady."

" Ok Zelena Roland usually falls asleep for an evening nap. If he's fussy give him a bottle . I pumped some just in case you needed some. He likes to be held until you fall asleep."

" I got this sis you guys go and have fun. I'll call if we need anything."

" I've never been away from him before." Regina says looking at Roland .

" We'll be fine we will have loads of fun." Zelena says reassuring her

Regina kisses Roland bye and they head out on there date.

" Boy Roland we are going to have fun . Yes you are going to have fun with your auntie." Roland then starts wailing .

At the restaurant Robin pulls a chair out for Regina and they both sit and order there dinner.

" This was a great idea you had Robin ."

" You deserve it ."

" Do you think Roland is ok?"

" I'm sure he's fine."

" It was hard to leave him." Regina says with a tear in her eye.

Robin puts his hand on top of Regina's.

" I know I miss him too . I have something for you." Robin says handing her a long box.

Regina opens the box and its a diamond necklace.

" Oh Robin this is beautiful . Thank you so much."

Robin gets up from his seat and puts the necklace on Regina.

" Nothing is to good for my queen."

At home Zelena is trying her best to calm down Roland. He could sense his mommy and daddy weren't around and he didn't like it. Zelena tried holding him , tried the mamaroo , and even a bottle and nothing. She then got up and got him his bear which has Regina's heart beat in it . she turns the bear on and it suddenly calms down Roland.

After dinner Robin and Regina go on a walk . Robin puts his jacket over Regina's shoulders. They walk until they find a bench by the shore.

" I had a nice time tonight Mr. Locksley."

" The night isn't over yet Milady."

" Its very peaceful out here."

" I thought with you going back to work soon this would be the perfect time for a date."

" We should make it a habit to have a date night."

" I cant argue with that. Are you excited to go back to work?"

" I am but I'll miss spending time with our little boy."

" I know he'll miss you , but we will just have to come and visit you often."

" Do you miss going to the station?"

" Yes at times I do , but my family needs me more."

" I know you miss it there . If you decide you want to go back . John and I agreed the job would be yours."

" Thank you."

Regina can tell he misses it at the station. John has been filling in as temporary sheriff. Robin sacrifices so much for his family and all Regina wants is for her husband to be happy.

Later they get home and see Zelena asleep holding Roland on the couch. Robin walks in and takes Roland upstairs . Regina walks over to Zelena and throws a blanket on her. They walk upstairs. Robin sets Roland gently in his bassinet and sits on the bed. Regina goes over to her vanity to take off her earrings. Robin then walks over and wraps his arms around Regina kissing her shoulder.

" Thank you for tonight Robin."

" Anything for you." Robin kisses Regina wrapping his arms around her. Regina then wraps her arms around him.

/ Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Please Review !


	38. Regina's Birthday

Its February 1 Regina's birthday . Robin was downstairs making Regina breakfast in bed. He loved his wife and wanted to spoil her on her birthday. He had Roland downstairs with him so Regina could get some sleep.

As Robin was finished making the pancakes Roland decided to wake up.

" Hey there little man good morning its your mommy's birthday. We are going to spoil mommy today because she deserves it . I even have a gift for you to give her. Come on lets go wake mommy up.

Robin picks up Roland and walks with him upstairs carrying him into there room. Regina is sleeping peacefully. He placed Roland right beside her while he went downstairs to get Regina's breakfast.

Regina turned over and awoke to see Roland laying right beside her.

" Good morning my little prince how did you get here?"

" My apologies Milady but I had get your breakfast. " He says bringing her breakfast to her . He then leans down to give her a kiss." Happy Birthday Regina."

" Thank you this looks delicious Robin you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

" Anything for you . Our son has a gift for you." Robin hands her a picture frame with Roland's picture in it. They had a baby photo shoot a week prior and he thought this would be a perfect idea.

" Our handsome little guy. Thank you Roland ."

" I have a gift for you as well." Robin says handing her a new charm for her charm bracelet." Its a blue lion cub for our little man. Do you like it?"

" I love it thank you."

" So what would you like to do for your birthday."

" I'm perfectly fine spending it with my men ."

" As much as I would love that I want to take you out . Is there anything you would like to do?

" Actually I wouldn't mind going horseback riding."

" Perfect we'll go this afternoon."

Roland then starts getting fussy and crying.

" Looks like our little man wants breakfast too." Regina laughs as she picks up Roland and adjusts her shirt to feed him.

A few hours later Robin and Regina drop Roland off at the older Mills home. They were happy to watch him and spend some quality time with there grandson. Henry was holding his grandson looking at him with pride.

" Isn't he something Cora you know I think he has my eyes."

" Don't be ridiculous Henry he has my eyes. He looks nothing like his father."

" I see a lot of Robin in him. I'm so glad we have a grandchild our first grandson."

Cora looks up and glares in the distance thinking about what she did to her first grandson.

At the stables Regina and Robin walk and get a horse.

" Have you ever rode a horse before?"

" I cant say that I have." Robin says

Regina shows Robin how to get on a horse but he ends up falling off. Regina rushes off her horse to help him.

" Are you ok?"

" I guess that horse isn't fond of me."

" Its my fault we should have taken it slow. You have to have the horse trust you . Lets feed them." Regina suggests.

They walk over and feed the horses which the horses love.

" I haven't been to the stables in such a long time."

" Your a natural with them."

" I had a great teacher." Regina says thinking about her first love Daniel

" I imagine you did." Robin doesn't know to much about Daniel but he knows his death really hurt Regina and knew he meant a lot to her. He wanted to honor that by giving Henry Daniel's name as well. " Tell me about him."

" He was very sweet and very patient .The stables meant everything to him. His family took care of horses. We would sneak off a lot. My mother didn't approve of him. She wasn't very helpful when he died. "

Robin puts a hand on her shoulder. " I'm sorry you had to go though that alone."

Regina walks to a horse petting it and notices something about the horse and smiles. " This one is going to have a foul."

Robin smiles petting the horse. He then looks at Regina thinking what it would be like to add to there family.

" Are you ready to get back on the horse?"

" Of course."

They both get back on there horses. Robin being the inexperienced one goes really slow. At one point He stops and watches Regina ride. She looked like a professional. She looked so graceful on there horse. It gave him such joy to see his wife having fun. They walked with the horses to a spot Robin had layed a picnic blanket out with some chocolate covered strawberries.

" This was the best birthday ever."

" I'm glad you had a great day."

" You picked a great spot. All the fireflies and the moon its beautiful."

" How do you think Roland is doing?"

" I'm sure my parents are enjoying spending time with him."

" Regina do you ever think about having more kids?"

Regina looks a bit surprised as she had just had Roland, but this conversation was bound to come up. They had always wanted a big family , but it took them so long to have Roland and they were so lucky to have him. Regina was afraid that she wouldn't be able to conceive more children.

" We only just had Roland almost 3 months ago. I think its a bit to soon to discuss children."

" I agree I'm sorry I brought it up." Robin saw Regina wasn't comfortable talking about more children and honestly he didn't blame her now wasn't the time or place to have this discussion.

Regina can see she made Robin uncomfortable and she kisses him.

" Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

Later that night after they picked up Roland from Regina's parents and got him to bed they both went to sleep. Regina started to have a dream. She saw an older Roland he couldn't be much older than 5 or 6 years old. There was something different. Not the fact that Roland was a little older but its who he was with. He was holding the hands of a little girl. she was smiling and giggling as he held her hand as they walked in the park . Roland helped the little girl on the swing .

" High brubby High." The little girl said excited. Roland did as he was asked smiling and giggling. They appeared like they were having the time of there life. " Higher brubby higher! " The little girl giggled she looked like she could be 2. She looked like Roland . She was beautiful.

Regina woke up and looked around the room . She saw Robin sleeping with his arms around her. She looked at the side of the bed and saw Roland sleeping in his bassinet . She then tries falling back to sleep wondering what this dream could mean.

/ Review Review!:)


	39. Mr Mom

Roland is 3 months old and Robin and Regina couldn't be happier. He's a good baby . He rarely fusses and sleeps through the night. They were both very lucky. Regina enjoyed spending time with her son holding him and bonding with him. Today her maternity leave was up and it was the first time Regina was leaving Roland for long periods of time. He would be home with Robin so she knew he was in good hands, but she was still going to miss him.

Regina was putting her heels on by her vanity. She checked her makeup and was ready to go, but was she really? She walked over to Roland's crib and stared at him. He was just starting to wake up. The more he grew the more he started to look like his parents. He looked like both of his parents but he resembled Regina the most. She loved her son so much and it hurt so much to leave him.

Regina picked up Roland and held him close. She started to shed a tear. " My sweet baby boy. Mommy is going to miss you so much. " Regina tell Roland.

Robin walks in and it nearly breaks his heart to see Regina cry he hated seeing her so upset. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around his son and wife.

" I hate leaving him Robin. He's still so small ."

" I know but he's in good hands. We'll have fun and I promise to bring him by to see you."

" I better get going. " Hands Roland to Robin and kisses them both goodbye. Regina gets in her car and starts crying .

Inside Robin takes Roland and feeds him a bottle and sits holding him.

" Your mommy had to go back to work today. I know you probably miss her but she will be back soon. Your mommy works really hard to provide for us." Robin thinks about what he just said. He doesn't have a problem with Regina going to work but he truly missed being on the force. Robin had taken a leave of absence from the force. His leave was up soon and he had to make a descion whether he wanted to be a stay at home dad or continue being the sheriff.

At City hall Regina sits at her desk getting started on paperwork when Gold walks in.

" Why there's our beloved mayor welcome back."

" Thank you its good to be back."

" I was wondering if we could set a meeting to discuss the library."

" You own a pawn shop what do you want with the library?"

" My wife would like to open it back up. Is there room in the budget for a new library?"

" I'll take a look but it shouldn't be a problem."

" Splendid by the way how is your son?"

" He's great he's at home with his father."

" How nice well I better get going. It was a pleasure ." Gold leaves . Little does Regina know when he was asking about " Her son" to see if she knows about Henry.

Later in the afternoon at City hall there is a knock at the door . Robin walks in with Roland in his stroller.

" There's my handsome men. How was he today?"

" Perfect just like his mother. " Robin says getting Roland out of his stroller and handing him to Regina.

" There's my little man." Regina says happily taking Roland and sits with him on the couch

" I thought about some things while watching Roland today. You know my leave is up soon."

" I know ."

" I don't know what to do . I miss being the sheriff but I have my family to think about . "

" You always put your family first. Its what I admire about you."

" I don't mind you working at all. I'm fine being a stay at home dad. I just want to make sure I make the right descion."

" You will whatever you decide I'll support you."

At Cora's office she is finishing up some paper work and preparing to leave when Gold comes by.

" So you didn't tell your daughter about her son hmmm."

" What do you want Gold?"

" I thought a mother would want the best for her daughter."

" This is what's best for my daughter. She has a family now she's happy with Roland. Why would I want to put her through the heartache of adoption again."

" Don't forget you owe me a favor I own you."

" You don't owe me and If you ever think of telling my daughter about Henry or threaten me again. I'll reveal your secret."

" You've got nothing on me ."

" Don't I ?" Cora hands him a file that makes Gold's eyes widen. " I believe that makes us even . Don't you agree?"

" Very we'll for now anyway." Gold tries to take the file but isn't quick enough Cora locks it in her safe.

/ What did you guys think . What should Robin do ?


	40. Choices

Regina is sitting outside Granny's. She is sitting outside wiith Zelena having lunch. Roland is in his stroller while they eat.

" I'm so happy you brought my handsome nephew today. "

" We both needed some fresh air. Robin had some thinking to do."

" What about?" Zelena asks sipping her tea.

" His leave is up in a week. He's struggling whether to remain as sheriff or be a stay at home dad."

" Has he considered what might happen if he leaves his post?"

" John would take over the job."

" Regina you know as well as I that if Robin steps down there will be an election to see who becomes the new sheriff."

Regina looks at Zelena in shock having forgot about the regulations. She would definitely have to inform Robin.

" I didn't mean to make this harder for you." Zelena says.

" Its just a lot to think about. So whats new with you have you given more thought to moving?"

" I've tried to tell mum for months , but haven't found the right time."

" Your afraid of what mom will say. Zelena you have to do what makes you happy . "

" That's easier said then done."

" We've lived our whole lives trying to please mother . Its our time to live our lives and be happy/"

" I'll tell mum tonight at dinner."

Zelena knew her sister was right. They both for years have lived under there mother's control. It took Regina years to break free from her mother's control.

At Robin and Regina's They prepare to leave the house. Regina had got a call from work so she was finisheing up in her home offive. Robin picks up Roland and smiles.

" Hello little man . Your getting so big. Pretty soon I'll get to take you camping. Would you like daddy to stay with you all they time?" Robin says looking at Roland. " Daddy might enjoy spending the day with you . I don't know Roland I feel like either way I fail. If I stay home we get to spend time together and have loads of fun, but than mommy has to work all the time. I know she enjoys it but I don't want to put added stress on her. If I stay as sheriff I risk my life for the good of the town."

Regina was just coming out of her home office when she heard the conversation. She knew Robin was having a hard time with this , but didn't realize how stressed he was.

At The Mills mansion Zelena is getting ready in her room. She was more stalling really . She wanted to avoid this conversation. Thank goodness Robin and Regina were there to help . It also helped that they brought Roland. I mean how can they get mad when there holding there grandson.

Zelena walked downstairs to the living room and saw the older Mills enjoying there grandson.

" Such a handsome boy just wait until he's older."

" I'm not looking forward to that daddy."

" If he's anything like me he'll be a heartbreaker." Robin winks teasing Regina.

" We actually have a surprise for Roland. We thought our grandson deserves a place of his own when he comes to visit. We had one of the upstairs rooms redone into a nursery for Roland."

" Mother that's very sweet, but you didn't have to."

" We'll we thought if we ever have him spend the night he would need his own room ."

" We'll I guess with one moving in on should move out." Zelena jokes trying to lighten the mood.

" What are you talking about?" Cora asks

" I think its time I move out."

" Why on earth would you want to do that ?"

" Mum I'm an adult with a career."

" I realize that , but you have a whole mansion here . Why would you want to throw that away ."

" I'm not throwing anything away . There are plenty of apartments here in Storybrooke ."

" An apartment you really want to move in to some cheap apartment . You just want to throw everything away I worked for."

" What you worked for? This isn't about you this is about my life. I've worked hard to get where I am at. I'm leaving whether you like it or not."

" Where will you go ?"

" You can stay with us Zelena until you can find a place." Regina offers.

" Thank you I'll pack my things and be out of your way mum."

Later after dinner Regina sets up the guest room for Zelena. She walks back into her room and picks up Roland and starts to nurse him. Robin walks in getting changed for bed.

" I'm sorry I didn't consult with you about Zelena coming to live here."

" I don't blame you I would have done the same thing."

" I heard your conversation with our son earlier . Robin I had no idea you were under this much stress."

" Its not stressful . I just want to make the right decision ."

" Maybe I should go back to my old job at the paper. I could work from home."

" I don't want you to give up a job that you love."

" I do but with me being the Mayor it can require long hours. I don't want to miss any ot Roland's milestones. "

Robin looks at Regina unsure.

" Zelena and I were talking if you do decide to leave the force have you considered who would replace you?"

" John would be a great choice."

" I looked into it and Robin there would have to be a election held to take your spot as sheriff." Regina informs him. She unlatched Roland and adjusts her shirt. She then puts him over her shoulder and starts to burp him.

" It appears as though we have some decisions to make Milady."

They both loved there jobs but they loved there families more . They both wanted to make the right decision but what was it?

/ Hope you all enjoyed this update. What is the right decision ? Please Review!:)


	41. Author's Note

Hey everyone I wanted to know how do you think the whole work/ stay at home situation should play out? Depending on who stays at home and who works will affect how the story goes. Feel free to comment and leave your opinion it will be much appreciated:)


	42. Sacrifices

Robin is in the living room with Roland . Robin enjoyed time with his son he was definitely a daddy's boy . Robin was tickling Roland hoping to get him to smile. Regina decided to work at home today and she walked into the living room to see Robin. She smiled at her boys she loved the close bond they shared.

" There's my handsome men." Regina says sitting next to Robin smiling them both.

" We were just playing weren't we little man." Robin says blowing a raspberry on Roland .

Regina was worried about Robin. She knew that he was stressed and wanted to help him. Today was the last day to make a decision about staying or leaving the force.

" Have you decided on what your going to do ?"

" I have "

" Robin before you answer I think I should quit my job."

" Regina you cant quit your job. You love your job."

" Its not fair for me to put this stress on you . My job requires me to work long hours. I'm afraid that I will miss some of Roland's milestones ."

" You wont miss anything . I'll go back to work."

" If we both go back to work who will watch Roland. We can't take him to work with us, and he's to young for daycare not that I would take him there anyway."

" We'll what about your parents? Couldn't we bring Roland to your parents house? I'm sure your father would love to spend time with him."

" He would but we shouldn't rely on them. "

" I love spending time with our son , but the people of Storybrooke need me. I thought about what you said and I would hate for the wrong person to get the job as Sheriff. My hours aren't as long and John can take the night shift. Why don't we try your parents watching Roland on a trial run. If we don't think its a good fit we will think of alternative options.

Not knowing what else to do since both don't want to give up there jobs Regina agrees.

" We can try it out . I'm sure daddy would love to see Roland . I'm glad you made your decision . I'm glad to have our sheriff back." Regina says kissing Robin. " I'll make you some lunch.

Regina walks into the kitchen to prepare lunch. She supports Robin's decision, but at the same time she felt ill. She felt a lot of pressure to stay as mayor. the people of Storybrooke love her and with her job they were able to move into this house. She thought about what Robin said about possibly wanting more children. If they wanted more children this house was perfect for them. She glanced in at Roland and worried . Was she doing what was best for him?

/ Here's a little update. Please Review !


	43. His Fathers Son

It was the first day both Robin and Regina were going back to work. They arranged for Henry to watch Roland while they worked. Robin would pick up Roland from the older Mills home since he would be done with work before Regina. They knew they had to work to support there family but they would miss there son terribly.

Regina was packing a bag for Roland . She filled it with diapers and an extra change of clothes. His favorite blanket and some toys. She night be over packing , but she wanted to make sure Roland had everything he needed.

Robin is getting ready for work. He hadn't been at work for awhile. He enjoyed his time being a stay at home dad but knew he had to get back to work.

They met downstairs in the kitchen for some breakfast.

" Is he already for your parents house?"

" Yes he is . I'll drop him off on my way to work."

" I can do that Regina"

" I thought since maybe you were picking him up I could take him."

" It's no trouble." Robin kisses Regina goodbye. He then picks up Roland and shows him to Regina.

" Have a great day Robin. Goodbye my sweet boy mommy loves you." Regina watches as Robin walks out with Roland and drives away. Regina looked sad She didn't feel like she was as close to Roland as she should be.

At the older Mills home Henry waited to see his grandson. It gave him great joy that Regina was going to allow him to watch Roland during the day. Robin pulled his car up and walked to the door with Roland and rang the door.

" There's my grandson!" Henry says happily

" I'll be back at 3. Thank you again for watching him."

" Its no trouble at all. We'll have some fun."

" Be a good boy for grandpa Roland. Daddy will be back to get you later." Robin leaves for work and Henry walks inside with Roland.

Roland starts crying as he's brought inside.

" Hey now what's the matter . You will see your mommy and daddy later." Henry walks with Roland to the living room. He sits and holds him. He tries to feed Roland a bottle but Roland knocks it away. " Now come on you must be hungry." Roland then turns his head away and cries.

At city hall Regina was filling out some forms. As she was she looked at the pictures on her desk. The one she paid the most attention to was the picture of her baby boy. They waited forever for a baby and she was so blessed to have Roland but she felt like Robin wont let her spend time with the baby. She wishes Roland would look at her the same way he does when he's around his father.

At the sheriff station it was a pretty slow day. Robin brought Leroy in for being drunk outside the library. It was a relaxing day at the station. Robin as we'll looked at the picture on his desk. He also had a picture of Roland and Regina on his desk. He loved his son so much and wish he could stay home with him, but it was important to him not only to support his family but protect the citizens of Storybrooke.

At the Mills mansion Henry was trying to calm Roland. He just got up from a nap and was not happy.

" I know what you need some fresh air." Henry took Roland outside and set a blanket down . Roland smiled when a butterfly landed on him. He really did enjoy being outside and Henry enjoyed spending time with him.

Later that day Robin brought Roland home from the older Mills mansion. Roland smiled at his daddy when he was changing him into his jammies.

" Did you smile at me hmmm did you? That's my boy that's daddy's boy." Robin kissed Roland and tucked him in bed.

Not long after Robin got Roland to bed Regina came home. She had to work later than usual today and was a anxious to see her son. She walked in the door and was greeted by Robin.

" Hello Milady how as your day?"

" It was exhausting. How was your first day back?"

" It was very slow. Roland did great with your father. He said he was fussy at first but adjusted well."

" I want to go see him . I really missed him today."

" He's in his crib I got him to sleep for you so you could relax."

" I'll make dinner." Regina simply says walking in the kitchen. Part of her knows Robin was trying to be nice, but Roland was her son too. She deserved time with him as well.

/ Let me know what you guys think of the update. Please Review !


	44. Saturday

It was a beautiful Saturday . Both Robin and Regina are off at work today so they were looking forward to spending time with Roland. Roland was getting so big he's 10 months old now they couldn't believe how much there son has grown. He was just starting to crawl. It wouldn't be long before he started walking.

Regina was planning his birthday party. She thought a costume party might be fun and simple. She was making invitations since they would need to go out soon. She was so excitied to be celebrating this milestone in her sons life.

Robin walked in to the kitchen and kissed Regina on the cheek.

" Whats this ?"

" Invitations for our sons party."

" Costume party? I don't think I can wear a costume."

" You could always wear your police outfit dear."

" What will we choose for our son?"

" We'll find something once we shop today."

" We're going shopping today?" Robin asks its not really his thing to go shopping

" I'll make it up to you I promise" Regina says standing up and kissing Robin."

" Oh will you now." Robin says returning the kiss.

" I promise we wont shop all day I thought maybe we could take Roland to the park to play."

" Sounds a perfect day." Robin says smiling at Regina

Regina and Robin drive in to town at one of the shops. They looked around searching for the perfect costume for Roland. Robin looks in the infant and toddler costumes and pulls out a alligator costume.

" How about this one?" Robin asks holding up the costume.

" I think that might scare our son." Regina tells him smiling at his efforts. Regina looks through the costumes finding a puppy costume, " How about this one its adorable."

" It might be, but I don't think arrow will like it." Robin says.

They look for about an hour they finally came to a decision and picked out a lion costume. Robin insisted they get the costume. They drove home with Roland and put there bags away. They then packed a bag and got Roland ready for the park. They decided to bring Arrow as well since he's been in the house all day. They get to the park and Robin throws the ball for Arrow to get some exercise. Roland enjoyed watching Arrow run back and forth for the ball it made him giggle. Regina smiled at her son so happy.

Once Arrow got tired and layed down to relax Regina and Robin went to the slide with Roland.

" Are you sure about this he's to young for the slide."

" Nonsense I'll hold him in my lap the whole time. Do you trust me?" Robin asks

" Of course I do ." Regina says to him. She watches as Robin takes him on the slide holding him.

" Ok ready Roland 1,2,3!" Robin slid down the slide with Robin making Roland laugh and giggle. Regina made sure to take a picture of father and son on the slide. They repeated this action for over an hour until Roland was tired out. They decided to go home as they go to the car Robin walks to the driver seat. " I'll drive us home Milady." Robin says getting in the drivers seat.

" I was thinking for dinner I can make a veggie stir fry."

" That sounds great but I want to make a stop first." Robin says to Regina.

Regina looks at Robin wondering what he's up to. Robin then pulls up to the stables.

" Robin?"

" I know how much you used to love the stables and I thought we could bring our son here." Robin suggests.

Regina hadn't spent much time at the stables . She used to go there all the time her mother had her and Zelena take lessons. Regina fell in love with her instructor and they even planned to marry until he died unexpectedly. Regina always wanted to go back to the stables . She used to be so good at it. They unbuckled Roland and brought him and Arrow to the stables . Arrow was a good dog and didn't spook the horses . He just layed there chewing his toy. Regina held Roland and brought him over to the horse. She gently grabbed his hand petting the horse.

" Can you give give the horse a hug Roland? Give him a hug." Regina encouraged.

Roland gives him a hug and Robin made sure to get a picture of that moment.

" Good boy Roland!"

" That's my boy" Robin says proudly. " Regina why don't you get on one."

" Oh I don't know its been so long."

" Your a professional and I know youll enjoy yourself." Robin insisted

Regina got up on a horse and he was right. It was like she never stopped riding horses. She rode with such grace and you can tell how much she loved it. It made Robin feel great to see his wife so happy. Regina got off her horse and loved the ride. She would definitely becoming back here. As she gets off her horse. Roland tries to wiggle out of Robin's arms. Robin sets him down and for the first time Roland stood up and started walking toward Regina. Both parents looked amazed and happy there son was walking. Regina bent down holding her arms out for Roland.

" Good boy Roland come to mommy Roland come to mommy." she encouraged.

Roland smiled through his binky walking to Regina. When he finally got to her Regina picked him up and gave him lots of hugs and praise. Robin ran over and joined very proud of his son. Regina's knew her son loved her and it warmed her heart to watch her son walk to her. This was a really perfect day for the Locksley family.

/ Here's an update for you guys please review!


	45. Roland's 1st Birthday

Regina awoke and smiled at the realization that it was her son's first birthday. She walked into his nursery and walks to his crib. She smiles down at her son. He was starting to wake up. She couldn't believe how fast this year has come . She remembered where she was a year ago today. She remembered how they couldn't make it to the hospital in time so they had no choice but to have Roland at home. Never in there lives have they been more scared and happy then when Roland was delivered.

Today was a happy day Regina had spent weeks planning a party for Roland. They thought a small party was best they didn't want to overwhelm Roland.

Robin walked in the nursery and wrapped his arms around Regina.

" Our little man is 1 today Milady"

" He's grown up so fast. I have to start baking his cake."

" I'll get him ready in his costume. Do you need help with the cake?" Robin asks

" I have it under control." Regina says giving him a smile

" You always do ." Robin smiles back giving her a kiss

Roland then wakes up looking at his parents . He smiles big seeing them both together. He looks at Arrow who is sleeping under his crib. Arrow looks up seeing his young master is awake and barks happily. Roland stands up in his crib giggling. getting his parents attention.

" Hello my sleepy boy . Happy Birthday !" Regina picks him up and holds him close.

" Hey little man you have a lot of people coming to visit you today ." Robin says smiling with pride.

" Daddy is going to dress you up in your costume while mommy goes and bakes your cake." Regina says handing him to Robin. Regina walks downstairs to the kitchen to start baking and getting ready for the party.

Robin undresses Roland to put him in his costume but Roland has other ideas. He toddles over to a toy he left on the floor and picks it up.

" Roland come here we have to get your costume on." Robin says smiling at his son

Roland just looks at him with a cute innocent smile.

Robin walks over to his son and sits on the floor with him.

" You know your a whole year old today. This year has gone by so quick and your growing up so fast. Mommy and me love you so much Roland."

Roland toddles over to Robin and gives him a hug " Daddy" He says for the first time. Robin picks him up beaming with pride that his son said his first word.

In the kitchen Regina is mixing ingredients to make his cake . Zelena walks in with some bags and a present wearing black witch outfit.

" I brought some things for the party. I thought I would come early to help."

" Thank you just put it on the counter." Regina instructs

" Your really going all out aren't you?" Zelena says observing all the things for the party.

" Well Roland only turns 1 once."

" That's the same excuse mum used when she went on her little shopping spree for Roland ."

" She didn't " Regina says looking at Zelena.

" It was quite funny ."

" I don't know why she insists."

" Oh let it go no harm done besides you said it yourself he'll only turn 1 once."

Robin walks downstairs with Roland smiling big.

" Regina ! he said his first word!"

" What did he say?" Regina asks excitingly walking over toward Robin and Roland.

" Go ahead Roland tell mommy what you said." Robin says tickling Roland in an effort to get him to talk.

" Daddy!" Roland says smiling.

" Roland you said your first word!" Regina takes Roland from Robin's arms and kisses him " Mommy is so proud of you."

Soon after Roland revealed his first word Cora and Henry arrive dressed in a king and queen outfit. They walk inside carrying a lot of presents. The loved there grandson and they did what any grandparents do spoil him.

" Mum I didn't think you would dress in a costume." Zelena says

" Its for my grandson speaking of which where is he ?" Cora asks

" He's taking a nap" Regina informs them walking in her own queen outfit . She then notices the presents Henry and Cora bought for Roland. " Did you buy out the whole store?"

" So what if we did he's our only grandchild and we deserve to spoil him. Speaking of which when am I going to see some more grandchildren? " Cora asks

" Mum! do you really think that's appropriate."

" Its none of your business mother." Regina says " Today is about Roland and I suggest we focus on him and not Robin and I want more children."

Robin then walks down the stairs in an archer costume carrying Roland in his little lion costume.

" Look who decided to wake up ." Robin says bringing Roland in the living room to show everyone ."

" Look at the lad he makes an adorable lion." Henry says taking his grandson from Robin

" Happy Birthday Roland " Cora says smiling at her grandson.

Later at the party everyone gathered to celebrate this special day. They all dressed in costume and brought many gifts. Roland was very lucky and fortunate to have so many people care for him. He received many gifts a sleeping bag and play tent from Robin. He planned on taking him camping , A stuffed monkey from Zelena, Regina gave him a sand box and toddler pool for the backyard and Cora and Henry showered him with many toys.

It was now time for cake . Regina baked Roland a chocolate shaped cake. She walked into the living room with the cake . Roland was in his high chair with Robin next to him as Regina walked in with the cake.

" Happy birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Roland Happy Birthday to you ." all the guests sing.

Regina puts the cake in front of Roland and both Robin and her try to help Roland blow out his candles.

" Make a wish Roland ." Regina tells him smiling at Roland . Roland smiles back at Regina and all three of them blow out the candles.

Zelena walks in front of the highchair with her camera.

" Everyone smile." Zelena instructs before she takes the picture.

Robin and Regina smile at the camera while Roland grabs a handful of cake.

Later that night after the party is over and everything is cleaned up . Roland is sleeping soundly in his crib. He had an amazing first birthday and had so much fun with his new toys. Robin and Regina had an exhausting day as well making sure everything went perfect for there little man. Robin and Regina slept in there bed soundly . Regina was in a deep sleep. She was having a dream about a birthday , but it wasn't for Roland. Roland was in the dream a few years older. He ran to a highchair where a little girl sat . She was very happy shaking a rattle and having cake all over her face having just put her hands in the cake. The little girl puts her hands in the cake again giving the sloppy piece to Roland . They both look at each other and giggle.

Regina awoke from her dream and sat up suddenly waking Robin.

" Regina are you ok?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulder

" I'm fine it was just a dream."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" I'll be ok lets just go back to sleep ok." Regina says giving him a reassuring smile

Robin wraps his arms protectively Regina so she will feel safe going back to sleep. Regina wanted to talk to Robin about the possibility of more children but she wasn't ready to have that discussion not yet anyway.

/ Here is an update for you guys. Please Review


	46. Lost Boy Part 1

At 5 years old Henry Mills hasn't had the easiest life. When he was born he was given up for adoption to a loving stable couple Regina and Robin Locksley . Henry had a second chance and that chance was ruined when a judge ruled that Henry be removed from their home . It devastated both Regina and Robin and it has taken them awhile to recover from that.

Henry's birth mother Emma was to have custody of Henry when he was 9 months old as that is when she would be out of prison. Custody in the meantime was to be given to Emma's parents. Emma had proven to be a unstable influence in Henry's life. Emma often choose her boyfriend over Henry. . She loved Henry she just couldn't provide the life for him that he deserved. Henry was often left home for hours at a time . This particular time led us to where we are today.

Henry had been left home alone by Emma . He was hungry Emma hadn't gone to store in awhile. Henry then walked outside of their small apartment and looked around hoping to find something to eat. Henry crossed the street but didn't see a car and was hit. He was rushed to the hospital and Emma was charged with neglect and child endangerment. Thankfully Henry was ok he was very lucky. He had scraps and bruises and had a bruised rib but was eventually released.

CPS had been looking at Henry's file . They found out Henry was once adopted but the adopted parents were forced to return him. The CPS agent couldn't understand why Henry was taken away from such a stable and loving home.

Henry was scared but one thing about Henry is that he was gifted . He was only 5 but could already read at a 10 year old level. Henry snuck out of his room and overheard the agents talking. Henry looked puzzled not understanding what adopted meant. When the CPS agents walked away Henry stole his file off the desk and read it.

Henry read about his adopted family and even saw a picture of Regina and Robin together . Henry smiled and took the picture of Regina and Robin and put in in his pocket . Henry didn't know how he was going to find them but he was determined to be reunited with his long lost family.

/ Here is a short update for you guys let me know what you think please review!


	47. Lost Boy Part 2

Henry had just found the picture of his old adoptive parents. Henry wanted so badly to meet them. Henry heard someone walking toward his room so he hides his picture.

"Hey Henry how are you doing?"

"I'm ok"

"I know its probably been a rough day for you huh?"

"Am I going to my new family?"

"We'll your going to stay with me temporarily until we find you a new foster family."

"Where are we going ?"

"To my home Storybrooke. Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm August Booth"

"Hi August!"

"lets get going buddy"

Henry grabs his bag and make sure his picture is safely tucked inside his jacket pocket as they leave for Storybrooke.

In Storybrooke Regina sits up in her bed reading her book. After a long day in the office Regina enjoyed this quiet time. It was Robin's night to put Roland to bed. He loved his son so much and cherished the time he spends with him. He walked into their room and was anxious to spend time with his wife. They sometimes worked long hours and felt guilty leaving Roland that long, but his grandparents especially his grandpa loved spending time with him

Robin sat up in bed next to Regina. Me moved closer next to her kissing her neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman in in all of Storybrooke Milady."

"And you are the most handsome man in the whole world." Regina says putting her book down.

"What about our son?"

"He is the cutest little toddler in Storybrooke." Regina says with a smile kissing Robin. They both embrace each other until they hear whimpers on the baby monitor . Even though Roland was over a year old they still kept a monitor in his room in case he needed them.

"I'll go" Robin says

"No I'll go"

" I believe its my night"

"Yes but every time he has a hard time sleeping he always ends up sleeping in our room"

"As you wish "

Regina walked into her sons room and saw Roland crying in his crib. When she walks in the room Roland lifts his arms up wanting to be held.

"What's the matter Roland hmmm" Regina says picking up Roland.

"Monters!"

"Oh Roland there's no monsters in here."

Roland unsure nuzzles his head on Regina's shoulder whimpering.

"Come on lets go tell daddy. He'll make sure there are no monsters" Regina says holding Roland walking with him back to their room. " Oh daddy someone said there are monsters in his room."

"Monters daddy"

"What? Not in this house. Daddy will protect you from any monsters." Robin says walking out of the room.

Regina sets Roland on their bed while Robin deals with the monsters

" Alright Roland daddy is going to get the monsters out of your room, but then after that you need to go sleepy in your crib."

Roland responds by cuddling close to Regina . Regina tries not to give in, but Roland looks at her with those big brown eyes and its becoming increasingly difficult to say no. Robin then returns in the room.

"We'll Roland you'll be happy to know their are no more monsters in your room. Daddy made sure they left and will never come back"

Roland claps looking at his daddy smiling.

" Now lets get you back to your room " Regina says.

Roland sits on Robin's side of the bed and pulls the covers close to him pretending to sleep. Robin walks up to the bed tickling him causing Roland to giggle.

"Time for bed Roland " Regina says

Roland crawls to Regina's lap snuggling close to her and gives her a kiss.

"Mommy wove oooo"

That was it he just melted her heart and got his way.

"I love you too Roland" Regina sets Roland close to her . sucking on his binky.

"What was that about Roland staying in his own room?" Robin says getting in to bed

"One more word and you can sleep on the couch."

They both look at their son . They have so much love for their son . They smiled watching him yawn.

" Goodnight Roland " they both say kissing him on each side of his cheek

The next day was Saturday it was family day. With Regina and Robin's work week they always set Saturday free to spend quality time with Roland. They decided to take him to the park. It was his favorite place. Robin had Arrow on a leash while Regina pushed Roland in his stroller. As soon as Roland got out of his stroller he toddled to the slide.

"Mommy " Roland says pointing to the slide

" I believe he wants you Milady"

" Very well" Regina picks up Roland and helps him walk up the ladder on the slide. They both slid down the slide together and Robin takes a picture to capture the moment. Roland giggles having so much fun. He then toddles over to the swing.

" Daddy!" he says pointing

Robin then puts him in the baby swing. He stands in front while Regina pushes from behind. Roland giggled and clapped swinging toward his daddy. They all enjoyed their special family time at the park.

In town August is buying a few groceries. He currently is staying at Granny's inn until he can find something better. While at the grocery store Henry looks around and spots a cupcake at the bakery. The baker notices and decides to give Henry one.

"Here you go little guy"

"What do you say Henry?"

"Thank you cans I have a candle so I can make a wish?"

The baker finds his request the sweetest thing.

" Of course " The baker says putting the candle in the cupcake. The baker then lights the candle to make a wish.

Henry thinks of the thing he wants most and that's to be reunited with his family.

Just then Regina walks in the grocery store to pick up some things for tonight's dinner. Henry spots her and his face lights up. He watches as Regina pays for his food and leaves. Luckily for Henry Regina decided to walk today to get exercise and cause she only bought some vegetables for dinner. Henry looks up to see that August is distracted and he decides to follow Regina.

Tonight was a big night for Regina her parents were coming to her house for dinner. Normally this would be normal for any family, but Cora has a tendency to be overly critical and is not afraid to show her disapproval. Regina wanted to make sure everything was perfect . Regina heard a knock at the door thinking that her parents came early. She is surprised to find a little boy at her door.

"Hi there can I help you?"

" My names Henry I'm your son" He says with a big smile.

/Hope you enjoyed the update sorry it took so long


	48. Lost Boy Part 3

Henry could it really be Henry? She remembers all those years ago when Robin and her were trying to start a family. They finally got the opportunity to when they adopted Henry. They had 3 wonderful weeks with Henry until his birth mother changed her mind. They fought to keep him , but ultimately the judge ruled that he be given back to his birth mother. His birth mother Emma was in prison at the time so temporary custody was given to her parents. Custody would then be given back to Emma when she was released from prison. Both Robin and Regina were devastated. How can this be the little boy she met 5 years ago?

"How ... how?"

" 5 years ago dids you adopt me?"

"I...I um why don't you come inside its chilly out." Regina moves aside letting Henry in.

"Wow your house is so big "

"Thank you"

Robin then walks down the stairs in a nice dress shirt and pants.

"Alright I'll get Roland dressed. I figured we can give him a bath after dinner considering our little man will most likely make a mess. We'll who's this here" Robin says looking at the 5 year old boy.

"Robin you better sit down" Regina warns him.

"Ok what is it?"

"This Henry our Henry"

"Henry but ... how?"

"Are you my daddy"

Robin looks at Regina in disbelief. Could this really be their son? They call Cora and Henry right away to have them come over early. Mostly to get legal council from Cora. As soon as they got the call they headed right over. Regina and Robin sat with Roland in the living room with Henry.

"Henry how did you come here?" Regina asked

" I followed you I saw you at the store and I followed you home."

"But how did you know we adopted you?"

Henry gets his picture of Regina and Robin out of his jacket and hands it to Regina. Regina and Robin studied the picture and remembered this picture. Regina looks at Henry with tears in her eyes. She walks up to Henry and kneels down to his level. Henry smiles looking at Regina . She has tears falling down her face. She wraps her arms around Henry hugging him.

"You found us "

Robin steps away for a minute as he gets a phone call from the sheriff station. Henry looks at Regina and sees she's crying. He sees tissues on the table and hands her one.

"Thank you ."

"Um Regina that a man named August on the phone. It seems Henry was supposed to live with him until he could find a more permanent home. Normally I would say we go to the station, but I told him to come here. He understood that I'm the sheriff. I thought it would be best since your mother can provide us legal council.

The door bell rings and Regina goes to answer it. Roland starts whining upstairs so Robin goes upstairs to get him. Henry follows Regina to the door.

"Hello Regina who on earth is this little boy?" Cora asks

"Its Henry my Henry"

Both Cora and Henry look shocked and amazed. They all walk inside not knowing what to say to the little boy. Robin walks down the stairs with Roland.

"There's' Grandmas boy " Cora says walking to Roland taking him fro Robin

"Who's that?" Henry asks

"This is Roland he's our son." Robin says

Henry's eyes widen and walks happily to Roland as Cora sat him down. Cora walks over to Regina stunned.

"Regina I believe we deserve an explanation."

"Really mother I'm not going to argue with you right now. Right now we need you to be our lawyer a man named August is coming. I suppose you can say he was Henry's foster dad.

A knock is heard at the door. Robin answers it and its August.

"Hi my name is August Booth I'm here for Henry." August walks to Henry . " Henry you cant just leave like that . I was worried."

" Leave me alone I won't go with you."

"Why don't we all go into Regina's office." Cora suggests.

" I'll stay with the boys." Henry suggests

Everyone else walks into Regina's home office. Cora sits behind Regina's desk while Robin and Regina sit on the couch. August sits in a chair.

" So I suppose you want to know who I am exactly. I'm August Booth I work with social services. Henry was to be placed with me until we could find a more permanent arrangement."

"Why did CPS take him?" Robin asks

" He was recently in the hospital. His mother neglected him often left him alone. He left the house one day and a car hit him. He luckily only had a few scraps bruises and a bump on the head. We took him away right away . His mother is currently in jail.

Regina is infuriated . How can someone neglect their child? Cora sits listening to every word feeling tremendous guilt for keeping him from Regina.

" I looked at his file I know who you both are . You both once adopted Henry."

"Yes but the birth mother changed her mind and a judge forced us to give him back. It was a devastating time for us." Regina explains

"I can only Imagine. I do have to take Henry back with me."

"No! Please let him stay . You just cant take him from us again now that we have him back."

"I hate this as much as you but..."

"Henry will be staying here tonight" Cora insists

" Mam I..."

"We made an agreement during that custody dispute if the birth mother was sent to prison my daughter and son in law."

" Henry is 5 now"

"If you look at the file I have there was no age listed as to when this applied so legally Henry can stay with Regina and Robin." Cora hands August the paper.

August looks over it.

" Ok I will arrange an emergency hearing tomorrow as to see if a judge will allow it. As for tonight legally its acceptable for Henry to stay here." August says handing the document back to Cora.

" Will we get to keep Henry?" Robin asks.

"Technically I have to inform his grandparents because they are his next of kin. They could protest to you both keeping Henry."

"We are prepared to fight for him. We lost him once and we don't want to lose him again" Regina says.

" I understand and I don't know if it makes a difference, but I'm on your side." August says.

"Thank you August."

August leaves and they decided to skip the big family dinner tonight. They thought it would be to overwhelming for Henry. Cora had a lot to do to prepare for tomorrow morning. Not only that but the wrath of Regina once she finds out she could have had Henry back years ago .

Regina put Roland in his crib . He was tired after playing with Henry. Once Roland was tucked in. Regina led henry to one of the guest rooms to sleep tonight.

" There we go you will be all set tonight. August gave you a set of pajamas for tonight."

" Do I get to stay here forever?"

" We are going to try to make sure that happens Henry. We don't want you to leave us again."

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Of course."

" Why did you have another boy didn't you want me. I'm a good boy I promise."

" Oh sweetie we wanted you so much. We were forced to give you back to your birth mother. If it was up to us we would have kept you with us. It was so painful to give you back. It nearly broke our hearts. We wanted a baby for a long time and we couldn't ."

"Why not?"

"Its hard to explain, but we were surprised that we were going to have a baby of our own. I have something for you." Regina says handing him the box she kept all these years. " This was your baby blanket" Regina says handing it to henry. " This was your bear that was in your crib." Henry takes the bear snuggling it. "This was a picture of the three of us." Regina says handing Henry the picture.

Henry takes the picture and everything Regina just gave him holding it close.

" Now lets get some sleep hmm?" Regina kisses Henry goodnight

" Goodnight mommy"

Regina cant help but tear up hearing Henry say that.

" Good night Henry" Regina says closing the door

Henry snuggled close with his baby things. He knew this is where he was meant to be.

/ Next chapter will be updated soon. What did you all think?


	49. The Truth Comes Out

The next morning Robin and Regina are laying in their bed. Both barely got any sleep after what happened yesterday. The boy they adopted so many years ago right at their doorstep. This morning they were to go to a hearing to figure out where Henry would stay. His adoption brought them great joy and great pain . They loved that little boy, but letting him go took them years to recover.

Robin wakes up and sees Regina in her closet trying to figure out what dress to wear.

"Good morning"

"Which dress do you think the blue or the red?

Robin gets up out of bed and walks over to Regina offering her a sympathetic look.

"Everything will be ok Regina."

"You know I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"I couldn't either"

"Robin what if we lose him again? I cant we cant lose him again. I'm not sure I can take more heartbreak."

Robin pulls Regina into his arms and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, but we are so lucky that he found his way back to us. Now that he's here we have to do what we can to make sure he stays with us."

"You know I showed him the box last night. I don't think I even looked in that in forever. You know Henry said something to me last night. He asked about Roland and while he didn't come right out and say it . I think he thinks we replaced him with Roland. Is he right?"

"Of course not ! We went through so much loss and heartache. We were very blessed to have Roland. Nobody could have predicted Henry would be back in our lives."

" I just don't want Henry to feel any less loved"

"That's impossible when he has such amazing parents" Robin says kissing Regina making her smile.

"Daddy is going to watch Roland while we go to court. I thought It would be to much for him to overwhelming."

"We'll what are we waiting for lets get our son back"

In city hall Regina and Robin are their with Henry. Cora walks in with a briefcase walking toward them.

"Good morning everyone" Cora says

"Mother do you believe we have a good case."

"Well I believe we do. The only thing that stands in our way is the grandparents, but don't worry everything will be fine. I'm going in right now I will come out when we are ready."

"You know Henry this is where I work. I'm the mayor."

"So your the boss?"

"In a way yes."

"I'm the town sheriff I protect the townsfolk from bad guys."

"That's really cool." Henry then looks down.

" Hey you don't have to be nervous today Henry."

"I just want to stay with you."

"I know we are going to make sure that happens." Regina says looking at Henry offering him a smile.

Cora walks out to signal for Robin and Regina to come inside. John offers to sit outside with Henry while the adults talked. Inside is Cora, August, Social Worker, Judge and two people that appear to be Henry's grandparents. They chose to represent themselves. David knows the law since He's the sheriff in his town.

"Shall we begin? We are hear today to discuss the custody of Henry . What's the story on the birth mother?"

"She's in jail on charges of neglect and child endangerment." The social worker informs the judge.

"How many times has she been in jail?"

" She ran away from home, She was in jail for stealing twice, in jail for vandalizing public property, burglary and now child endangerment." The Social worker says.

Cora looks at the file.

" It says here two of her sentences were reduced to community service. Do you care to explain that sheriff" Cora says looking at David

" What are you implying?"

"Just that since your the sheriff you had the connections to let your daughter go and reduce the charges"

" We felt that Emma could be reformed with community service."

" Clearly you were mistaken. As by the look of this long arrest record your daughter hasn't changed." Cora says

"There's good in her" Mary Margret insists

" When was Henry in Emma Nolan's custody?" Judge asks

" When He was 9 months old he was given back to Emma Swan. When he was over a year old Emma was arrested again and custody was given back to her parents until after her probation was over. That lasted for a year. Emma got him back but frequently left the boy with the grandparents" Social worker explains

"How often did you both watch the young boy?" Judge asks

They both look at each other afraid to answer.

"For days at a time. She would do her own thing , but Henry was safe in our care."

" Emma then went to jail for a few months for stealing again leaving him with the grandparents."

"What I see from the records is that Henry was to be given back to the adopted parents if Emma got into more trouble. Why wasn't he returned?"

" We thought it was best he stay with his family " David insists

"We did notify the lawyer's office in which Mrs. Mills works , but when we heard nothing back we thought the adoptive parents weren't interested in having the boy back. So we made the decision to leave him with the grandparents." Social worker explains.

Robin and Regina both look at each other horrified at what they have learned . They could have had their little boy back. They both try and keep their composure so it doesn't ruin their chances of getting Henry back.

" We never heard about this until today. I can assure you that if we had been told this information we would have took him back in a heartbeat" Robin says

Regina looks at her mother furious.

" Mother did you know about this?"

Cora hesitates at first felling guilty but ultimately decides to come clean.

" Yes I knew about this . Though I didn't know about all of the arrests."

" Mrs. Locksley you and your husband have a son at home. He is your biological child correct?"

" Yes Roland he's over a year old now."

"They have their own child now . they already replaced Henry" David says.

" He didn't replace Henry. My husband and I struggled with fertility for years. After a miscarriage we decided to open our home and hearts to a child in need. We loved that little boy with all our hearts. Then the birth mother changed her mind and we were forced to give Henry back. It broke our hearts. We would have done anything to get him back" Regina explains

" Then why didn't you? If you wanted him so badly why didn't you fight for him?" Mary Margret asks

" The law wasn't on our side , but clearly it was on your daughter's side."

" There were reports of bruising on Henry care to explain?" Judge asks looking at David and Mary Margret

" Bruises?" Robin asks

" CPS did an investigation and one of Emma's boyfriends at the time did it to Henry , but she broke up with him right away" David says

" Why did you wait so long to report it?" August asks

" We though our daughter has changed "

" Mrs. Mills were you aware of the alleged abuse?" Judge asks

" I only knew of her one arrest. The file I was given didn't mention any abuse"

"That's because when we obtained a search warrant of the Nolan residence we found these papers hidden in a safe." August says

" How could you let this go . Why didn't you do anything to stop it!" Robin says.

" Because our daughter deserved the chance to be a mother to her son." Mary Margret says

" We had to protect our daughter" David says.

" And in doing so you failed to protect your grandson. What about the boy's biological father?" Judge asks

" He willingly gave up his rights to Henry when he was in jail the same time as Emma. Since then he's managed to stay out of jail. " Social work says

" The in the best interest of the child I rule that Henry be placed back with the Locksley family. His mother proven to do more damage then good and his grandparents failed to protect him. Its in his best interest to remain with the Locksley family. We will revisit this case in three months at that time if they prove to be a stable and loving environment for Henry I will let the Locksley family re adopt him. For the sake of the child for his own protection I will place a temporary restraining order on the birth mother and grandparents. I also order that David Nolan be removed from his position as sheriff effective immediately. August Booth I will assign to Henry's case to do wellness checks on Henry to make sure he is in the right environment. We will reconvene in three months." Judge leaves and David leaves slamming his wrists on the table.

Robin and Regina look at each other and Robin smiles at Regina.

" This is a win for us" Robin says reassuring her

" WE still have a fight ahead. If you would excuse me for a minute I have a few words for my mother."

Robin nods understanding leaving Regina and Cora alone in the room.

" Now Regina"

" How could you? How could you keep this from me !? We could have had our son back."

" I didn't want you and Robin to go through more heartbreak."

"At what? At the expense of Henry. He has suffered for years at the hands of that woman."

" I swear I didn't know about the alleged abuse."

" Do you really think that changes anything ? How long have you known?"

" I was handed a file by Albert Spencer a month after Roland was born. I did get a phone call one, but ... I just didn't want you both to be crushed by adoption "

" You really are selfish mother"

" I was only thinking about you Regina. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. "

" You did more than you can ever imagine. I never want to see you again."

" Regina.."

"Stay the hell out of my life!" Regina leaves and Cora stands there hurt by her daughters words. She knew she made a mistake she felt horrible about what Henry went through

At the Locksley house Henry sleeps soundly in his bed. Robin and Regina watch him from the door way. They had a fight ahead of them, but right now they were happy. In this moment they were happy.

/ Here's the newest chapter. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	50. Family Fun Time

After a hectic day in court Robin and Regina looked forward to spending time with the boys. Robin took the day off while Regina decided to work from home. Both boys were downstairs in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Roland was getting better sleeping through the night . Although he was sleeping through the night he was beginning to be a picky eater. Regina was at the stove making pancakes for the boys. Robin comes downstairs and walks to Regina wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Milady" Robin says kissing her neck.

"Robin not in front of the boys."

"I couldn't help myself their mother is just so irresistible."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"I can help."

"You can help by going to sit with your boys. If you really want to help you can help by cleaning up the breakfast dishes."

"Your wish is my command " Robin says walking over to sit with Henry and Roland

" Mmmm smells good" Henry says loving the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Well your mother is a good cook."

"Are you my daddy and mommy now?"

"We want to be very much. We like to think you were always our son."

Regina walks in with a plate of pancakes. She puts pancakes on everyone's plates. She cuts up Roland's pancakes and tries to help him eat.

" Look Roland pancakes don't they look yummy"

Roland shakes his head no.

"Oh come on now there yummy."

Roland still shakes his head no refusing to eat.

" Don't you want to grow up to be strong like daddy?"

Roland watches Robin and Henry eat and he happily accepts pancakes.

" Good boy Roland" Regina says feeding him another piece.

" Mmmm these are good" Henry says with a mouth full of pancakes.

" I'm glad you like them"

"What's on the agenda for today ?" Robin asks

"We'll I thought we would go get some things for Henry's room."

"All for me? "

" Yes we will have to design a room for you. You'll have to tell us what you like."

"Yay I cant wait I never had a room before. "

It breaks Regina's heart to hear that. She really despises Emma Nolan .

Roland sees Arrow sitting next to his highchair. He smiles looking at him . Roland then drops him a piece pancake making the dog bark happily. They can't help but smile at the scene. Though they know not to make a habit of that.

Robin and Regina get the kids dressed and walk into town . They walk into a store that sells kids furniture .

"Well Henry lets look around and see what you like." Regina says

" You can pick what you like and we can have it delivered to our house. Do you have a favorite color?" Robin asks

" Um In guess I like blue." Henry tells them. He walks around looking and right away notices a big brown bed with a blue comforter. He climbs up on the bed and smiles. " Think I like this one "

" I think that's a perfect choice Henry." Regina says with a smile.

Robin originally followed Regina but something stopped him. Robin stopped when he saw a white crib that was light pink with red roses on it. Now Robin didn't have Regina's taste , but he couldn't help but think this would be perfect for a little girl. He smiles at the thought of a little Regina running around. Robin then realizes Regina and the boys aren't there. He walks to them and smiles at Henry Enjoying the bed.

" I like this bed"

" That's a fine bed Henry."

"I'll tell the man we want this one. Since you boys behaved yourself in here how about we pick out a toy. "

"Toys yay!" Henry exclaims

Roland squeals in response. They leave the furniture store and walk into the toy store. They let Roland out of his stroller and he is so happy to be surrounded by toys. He giggles happily looking around.

Henry looks around as well a bit overwhelmed by the toys. He stops seeing a Buzz Lightyear .

" Can I please have this ."

"Of course you can Henry" Regina says smiling at Henry.

Henry picks up the Buzz Lightyear. Roland standing next to him grabs the cowboy Woody and squeals happily.

" I take it someone wants the cowboy" Regina laughs

Robin walks to them with a toy archery set.

"Robin no"

"Oh come on now . Your never to young to learn"

"No Robin"

"It will be fun . I can teach the boys and they can play at home and when we go camping."

" Fine I cant say no to you." Regina says giving in.

" I know you can't" Robin says giving her a kiss.

The boys happy with their purchases they decide to go home to take a nap. Regina can get some work done while the boys nap. Roland sucks on a bottle falling to sleep. Regina had tucked Henry in , but he is to curious about what Regina is doing. He walks into her office . Regina looks up from her desk smiling.

" Hi there I thought you were sleeping?"

" What are you doing?"

"Just catching up on some paperwork."

" Is it mayor paperwork."

"Yes I get quite a lot of paperwork being the mayor."

" Can I help?"

"Not with this paperwork its very important, but I could use some help organizing my pens and pencils"

" I can do that" Henry smiles happily. Henry looks at Regina afraid to ask her something."

" Is everything ok Henry?"

" Yes but I ... wanted to ask you something."

" You can ask me anything."

" Can I call you mommy. I don't want to call you Regina and Robin/ I want to call you mommy and daddy?"

Regina has tears in her eyes. He thinks of Robin and herself as his parents. She picks up Henry setting him on her lap.

"Of course you can Henry of course you can. " Regina says holding him in her lap kissing his cheek.

It was such a perfect day with her family and soon Henry would once again become a permanent member of this family.

/ Hope you enjoyed the update please review!


	51. School Days

Regina decided since Henry was of school age she would enroll him in school. Regina was going to take Henry to school and have him tested to see if preschool or kindergarten was appropriate for Henry to start school. Emma never bothered enrolling him. Regina was still not speaking to her mother. Her father had missed Roland so much so she arranged for her father to come to her house and watch Roland. Today Zelena offered to watch Roland and take him to the park.

Regina is in the kitchen making breakfast . She put bowls down in front of the boys. Robin had already left for work . It was the one day a week he had to leave early.

"Daddy" Roland says looking at Regina.

" Daddy had to go to work, but he'll be back soon." Regina said trying to reassure her son.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy" Roland says wanting Robin home.

Regina tried to offer Roland a smile. It broke her heart to see Roland sad that Robin was at work. It did however warm her heart to see what a daddy's boy he is . Although at times it made her feel jealous.

"It's ok Roland daddy will be home soon. Mommy can I play with Roland today?" Henry asks

"We'll not at first remember today we are going to see your school."

"Oh yeah I forgot" Henry says with his head down.

"You can play with Roland later. It won't be so bad at school I bet your teacher has fun games to play.

"Like hide and seek?"

" She might we'll have to see. "

There is a knock at the door and Zelena walks in. She had a key so she just walked in.

"Hey sis where is my adorable nephew?"

"Zelena I don't think you've met Henry yet ."

"No I suppose we haven't . I'm your Aunt Zelena. I remember you from when you were a baby."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much . I have been quite busy at the hospital"

"Are you a doctor?"

"We'll sort of I'm a midwife. That's someone who helps deliver babies. In a way helped deliver Roland ."

"That's really cool mommy can you tell me?"

" That's a story for another time. Right now we have to go to school."

" Regina can we talk first?"

"Sure you both eat your breakfast while we talk."

Zelena and Regina walk in the living room so they can chat.

"What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to apologize I had no idea mum kept that from you."

"It's not your fault Zelena."

"Your understandably upset at mum, but daddy is hurting too."

"I know from now on he'll becoming here to watch Roland."

"Will you ever speak to mum again?"

"No ..no I won't"

"I'm thinking of moving out. "

" Zelena that's great."

"I found this nice old farmers house that's in my price range."

"You'll have to show me the house this weekend. I wish I could talk more but I have to get Henry to school for his meeting."

" I understand I hope everything goes well "

Regina gets Henry and they head out the door. Zelena walks into the kitchen to a face full oatmeal with a big smile on his face.

Regina and Henry walk in the school and Henry walks in a room with other children. Regina watches from a window with Ella .

"Hi my name is Ella ."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Regina."

" Henry is actually interacting well with the other kids." Ella comments.

Henry stops playing with the kids and walks to the book shelf to read a book.

"Do you all read a lot to home?"

" We do and Henry is actually very advanced when it comes to reading. He reads the book himself."

"That's great right now we are just observing . We will test Henry soon to see how much he knows in math and reading and a few other things."

Regina smiles at her son so immersed in his book.

Sometime later Ella walks back in the room with Henry . Henry smiles running to Regina.

" Hi Henry did you have fun?"

"Yes we played some really fun games. Ella is really nice."

"Hey Henry why don't you go play with the trucks while I talk to mommy ok"

" Can I read my book?"

" Yes of course you can" Ella smiles as Henry goes and sits at a table to read his book. "Well he did very well. You weren't kidding when you said he was advanced in reading. He's reading at a third grade level."

"That's wonderful."

"He had a little trouble in math, but it actually is normal. We decided to test him in grade school subjects and Mrs. Locksley can I be honest?"

"Please do."

"Henry doesn't need preschool. We think it would benefit him to socialize with other kids. I would talk it over with your husband , but Henry could actually be promoted to first grade if you wish."

" That is something to think about. I will definitely inform my husband and discus it with him. Thank you so much Ella."

Later that evening when Robin comes home from work the family enjoys dinner. Robin had brought ice cream home as a treat. Robin brushes his teeth in the bathroom while Regina sits at her vanity.

"So the teacher said Henry was gifted?"

" Not in those exact words, but he is very intelligent and could be promoted to first grade."

"Do we want that for Henry?"

" I think we should talk about it."

" It could be good for him it would help him keep at his studies."

" I think it could be overwhelming. He hasn't really spent time with kids his own age. I agree it would be beneficial for him, but I also think it would be good for him at the moment to be with children his own age."

Robin walks out of the bathroom standing next to Regina.

"For the time being anyway and then maybe we can discuss moving him to a new grade."

"Are there any programs for Henry?"

" There are a few and we ill have to look in to them."

"We will and I promise I will be at the next meeting."

"Your mini me missed you today."

" I know he couldn't stop saying daddy at dinner." Robin can't help but smile at the bond he has with his son.

"He really does miss you when you leave. He probably never misses me" Regina jokes.

" Are you kidding? Of course he misses you. He loves his mother. I find him at times sitting in your office trying to get up on your chair. I think he looks for you. He loves when you read him his bedtime stories."

" I think he enjoys when we both read to him."

Robin stands behind Regina wrapping his arms around her neck kissing her. Regina stands up and wraps her arms around Robin as well. Robin looks at Regina and he is so much in love with his wife. He was very lucky he had a great job as sheriff, a beautiful wife, and he now had both his sons back in his life. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing.


	52. Fathers and Sons

In two weeks there would be a final hearing . The hearing would be to make Henry's living situation more permanent . August was making a visit today . He knew Robin and Regina were good parents , but it was part of his job.

Today the final pieces of furniture were going to be delivered . Regina was happy to finally have Henry's room all done. Henry was really into super heroes and insisted on that theme for his room. He was specifically into The Incredibles. Henry was very excitied to have his own special room. Roland was getting used to having a big brother. He Idolised Henry . He followed Henry everywhere and even slept in his room.

Robin had a whole weekend planned for after August left. He was going to spend alone time with his boys. He was going to take them camping. Roland always enjoyed spending time with daddy and he loved playing outside. Robin would also get to spend time with Henry and get to know him better.

August knocked on the door and Regina answered.

"August come on in" Regina says letting him in.

" Thank you"

They both walk into the living room to sit and talk. Robin comes in from the kitchen to join them.

" I promise this isn't going to take long. So you have Henry enrolled in school?" August asks

" Yes he starts Monday." Regina explains

"I'm taking the boys camping this weekend." Robin says with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure the boys will enjoy that."

"Henry's room will be done today as well."

"Hey relax you guys have done everything right . You have nothing to worry about ." August offers a smile . " I'm going to say hi to Henry and I'll be on my way."

" Thank you August" Regina says watching August leave. " Now we just have to get through the next two weeks."

"Everything will be fine . In the meantime the boys are looking forward to camping."

"I think that was a great idea taking the boys."

"I wish you could join us."

"I know but I have some paperwork to catch up on."

"Mhmmm"

"This is your special time with the boys you have fun."

Robin looks at Regina and smiles kissing her on the lips.

Later in the day Robin is putting up a tent in the backyard. Roland is to small yet to go out in the woods with Robin so he decided to set up in the backyard

"Do you need help daddy?" Henry asks

" I think I got it but I tell you what lets make a fire. Can you get some fire wood?"

Henry walks over to get some fire wood from Robin.

" Next time I'll take you into the woods and we'll you'll get to see what its like to really camp." Robin says with a smile.

"This is fun daddy. Do you think we will have enough marshmallows for smores?"

" I suppose so why do you ask?"

Henry points to Roland with marshmallows in his hand with a big marshmallow grin. Robin can't help but laugh.

Regina is at her office in city hall. She is going through some papers when Zelena comes in.

" Why are you stuck in here? Its a beautiful day"

" I am the mayor Zelena. With everything going on I fell behind on paperwork."

" You know what your problem is sis? You worry to much. Your family your work when is the last time you had time for yourself?"

Regina looks at Zelena remaining silent.

" I thought so , Come on lets go to the spa my treat."

"Oh I don't know."

" Come on a few hours to yourself getting pampered will do you a world of good."

After some convincing Zelena is able to get Regina to join her at the spa. They both sit with towels on their heads while they get manicures.

"See I told you this is what you needed."

" I have to admit this is very relaxing."

" So what's new in your life?"

" The hearing is in two weeks."

" Are you nervous?"

" Everything seems so perfect right now. Anytime things are perfect for us something always goes wrong."

" Things are different this time. Henry is so happy with you guys. You have a stable and loving home. Everything will go your way this time."

Regina looks at Zelena doubtful , but offers her a smile.

" On a lighter note I started dating someone."

" Zelena that's great."

" His name is Chad he is just so... everything about him is perfect."

" I'm happy for you."

" Of course mum disapproves."

" That sounds like our mother."

" Have you spoken to her?"

" No"

" She's still your lawyer your going to have to speak to her at the hearing."

Regina looks at Zelena knowing she's right.

After a relaxing time at the spa Regina returns home. She walks toward trhe kitchen and looks out the window that leads into the backyard. She smiles at Robin with the boys. They were all making smores. Arrow their dog was near by and his face in the marshmallow bag. Right now in this very moment everything was perfect.

/ Sorry for the long wait school has taken over. I hope you all enjoyed this update . Please Review!


	53. Reunited

The day has finally come today was the hearing to decide if Henry would get to remain in their home. Regina was especially nervous. She lost Henry once she couldn't bare to lose him again. August had ensured them they had nothing to worry about . Regina sat at her vanity putting on her makeup. She already changed her outfit twice today. Robin walks in the room behing Regina . He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

" You look beautiful Milady"

" Thank you my love." Regina turns around to look at Robin and kisses him.

" You have nothing to worry about ."

" Of course I do Robin what if we lose him again."

" We wont lose our son again. Look what we have been through, we have overcome so much. I promise you our son will be in our lives again."

Henry walks in the room in his dress shirt and tie.

"Well there's our handsome man"

" I'm ready but I don't think Roland is" Henry says gesturing toward Roland. Robin had accidentally left the hair gel within Roland's reach. Roland has gel in his hand and all over his hair.

" Daddy! " Roland says with a big smile on his face.

" Hey there little man . You look very handsome son. Why not let daddy fix your hair." Robin picks up Roland and takes him to the bathroom.

" Henry do you know why today is a big day?" Regina asks

" Cause today I get to live with my family forever."

" Yes Henry" Regina says with a smile hugging Henry

At the Mills mansion Henry and Cora are getting ready. They are just as nervous as Robin and Regina are. It hasn't been easy for them to watch their daughter struggle to start a family . He was furious with Cora for keeping Henry away for so many years. Although he was angry with Cora , it was starting to affect the relationship Henry had with his grandchildren.

" Are you ready Cora?"

" Yes Henry"

" When will this feud between you and Regina end?"

" She doesn't need me anymore Henry ."

" Of course she does. She wouldn't have gotten this far in getting Henry back without you."

" As everyone has told me its my fault Regina lost the first few years of Henry's life"

" If you and Regina don't make up soon not only will we lose our daughter , but we will lose our grandchildren too. Do you really want to spend the rest of our lives without them. " Henry says walking out of the room.

Cora knew he had a point . She wanted to see her grandchildren again, but she feels so guilty for what she did.

At the courthouse Robin and Regina sit next to Cora without saying anything. Cora is about to say something when the judge walks in.

" After careful consideration I have come to a decision . After reading the reports given to me by August Booth and speaking with the child. Its clear Henry has adjusted to his new living situation and its clear how much he loves Regina and Robin and they love him just as much. It is in the best interest of Henry Mills that he remain with the Locksley's. With the birth mother's parental rights terminated the Locksley's are free to adopt Henry.

Robin and Regina look at each other with big smiles and hug each other. Henry gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to them.

" Henry you get to stay with us." Regina says happily

" For forever and ever?"

" Forever and ever son" Robin says hugging Henry.

They walk up to the judge to sign the paperwork to officially adopt Henry . As they sign the papers Regina turns around and notices only her sister and father are there holding Roland. She notices her mother is missing. She wants her mother to be there for this moment, but is still angry with her mother. She isn't sure if she could ever forgive her. Right now Henry was her priority. This was Henry's day and nothing was going to ruin it.

/ Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Please review! a time jump might be in the near future . What would you guys like to see happen?


	54. Forgiveness

Zelena couldn't stand the tension between Cora and Regina she wanted things back to the way they were . She had to find some way to fix what was going on. She already had plans to have lunch with Regina today, so she thought inviting Cora would some how make things right again. The problem was neither knew that the other was coming.

At the Mills mansion Zelena walks downstairs to her mother Cora in the kitchen. Cora is looking in the mirror in the kitchen finishing applying her makeup.

" Are you almost set mum? "

" Yes for heavens sake a lady always looks her best."

" Mum its just lunch with me . Its not like we are going to a ball."

" Sarcasm isn't one of your better qualities dear."

"Lets just enjoy lunch shall we?" Zelena says walking outside. This is going to be a long day

At Granny's Regina is sitting outside . Robin decided to take the boys to the station today , so Regina could have time with her sister. She sits outside drinking water waiting for Zelena to come She smiles when she sees her sister , but frowns immediately when she sees her mother.

" Why did you bring her?" Regina says

" You didn't tell me Regina would be here" Cora says just as surprised as she is.

" You two need to make up because your little feud is affecting this whole family."

Regina gets up from her seat ready to leave.

" Regina don't " Cora urges

" I have nothing to say to you."

" But I have something to say to you . " Cora sits down across from Regina. " I'm sorry Regina I should have told you about Henry "

" But you didn't and because of you he spent the first years of his life away from us and with that horrible swan woman." Regina says sitting back down. Zelena sits on the other end of the table in the middle of Regina and Cora .

" Regina I'm sorry I made a mistake . I really thought it would be for your benefit ."

" Do you even hear yourself?"

" Yes I do and I had no idea Henry was treated that way if I did there is no way I would have left him with those people."

" Your unbelievable "

"Regina how many times do I have to apologize to you."

" For the rest of my son's life."

" I thought it was in your best interest. You had a baby on the way and had lost three children ."

" Wait a minute you didn't tell me because I was pregnant with Roland ? You didn't think an adopted child would fit in with our family did you? "

" You were finally having the baby you always wanted . You both had been through so much, I didn't want anything to ruin what you had wanted for so long. If you had lost Roland you would have been devastated. At the time Henry was stable where he was at. I didn't want to get your hopes up of getting him back only to have him returned again. I saw what you and Robin went through when you had to return Henry . You were understandably crushes. I just didn't want the same thing to happen twice . I will never stop apologizing for what I did. I love you Regina I miss you and I miss my grandchildren I want to see you all again. I'm hoping that one day you can forgive me"

Hearing everything her mother said she takes it all in. She knows her mother is sorry, but is still very angry with her. It will take awhile for those wounds to heal.

" I don't know if I'll ever forgive you mother, but whatever goes on between us it shouldn't affect your relationship with the kids. They have missed you and daddy and I know you both have missed them."

Cora smiles at Regina this is a start. Cora is happy to see her grandchildren again.

" Is this a good time to tell you that I have been seeing a doctor and we are moving in together." Zelena reveals to her mother.

Cora hearing this news is so stunned she spits the water she was currently drinking at Regina . All three of them cant help but laugh. Maybe now the could all be a family again. Just as soon as Cora finds out more about Zelena's mystery man.

/ Hope you guys enjoyed the update. I think you will enjoy what I have planned. In the next few chapters there will be a time jump. Please review!


	55. Robin's Dream

Robin and Regina had their family back, they were so happy. Robin didn't want to tell Regina but for a long time something was missing. He has been having dreams for awhile now but this one was different.

 _Robin walked in the door from work happy to see Henry and Roland. They were a little older though he couldn't tell by how much. He walks into the kitchen to find Regina making dinner._

 _"How's my beautiful wife doing?" He says walking over to her to kiss her._

 _" I'm fine.. in fact we both are." Regina says gesturing toward her stomach._

 _Regina is visibly pregnant and Robin puts his hand on her bump smiling._

 _" How could I forget?" Robin says kneeling down keeping his hand on her bump. " Hi there my little princess. I hope you let mommy relax today. Daddy is home now he will make sure both you and mommy rest. I love you " Robin says panting kiss on Regina's bump. He looks at Regina smiling at her. He then stands up and kisses Regina on the lips"_

Robin wakes up and looks over at Regina , who is sleeping soundly. He sits up thinking about his dream and realizes he wants another baby


	56. One of Us

A week later Robin is sitting in the kitchen . He has been having the same dream every night for a week . He wants to have another baby but is unsure how to tell Regina.

Regina walked down the stairs carrying Roland he smiles when he sees Robin.

" Daddy!" Roland says happily

" There's my boy did we have a good night sleep?"

" You didn't notice him in our bed this morning?"

" He wasn't there was he ?"

Regina puts Roland in his highchair . She hands Robin the baby camera to look at the footage from a half hour ago. Roland is sitting in his crib with a binky in his mouth. He stands up in the crib and climbs out of it walking to Robin and Regina's room . Robin hears Roland and he puts them on the bed. Robin then gets up to take Henry school.

" Care to explain yourself Mr. Locksley?"

" You've caught me red handed milady." Robin continues to watch the video and pauses. " Hold on there I believe the video isn't done playing."

They both continue to watch the video and after Robin leaves to take Henry to school. Roland looks at Regina who is still sleeping and smiles cutely through his binky. He walks over to Regina sitting next to her. He then taps her until she wakes up. She smiles at Roland and then holds him close. Roland then sniggles next to his mommy.

" Care to explain yourself milady?"

The doorbell rings and Regina walks to answer it. She opens the door and is surprised to see her sister.

"Zelena come in"

" I need you to come to Mum's house tonight."

" Zelena"

" I know you and mum still aren't on the best of terms , but Chad is coming over tonight and you know how mum is."

" Yes I'm very well aware"

" Please I'll owe you big time. It will help having her grandkids around ."

" Fine fine ok " Regina says giving up

" Perfect , Oh and can you help me decide what to wear?" Zelena says carrying two dress bags.

Regina roles her eyes and has Zelena come inside to help

Later that evening Robin and Regina walk up to the Mills Mansion to have dinner they are all dressed in nice clothes .

" Mommy why do we look so nice tonight?' Henry asks

" Because your nana likes to have everyone in formal wear."

" Roland doesn't like it.' Henry says gesturing to Roland who is tugging on his tie.

" You can take it off after dinner sweetie." Regina says ringing the doorbell.

Cora answers the door with a smile.

" There's my handsome grandson's" Cora says picking up Roland . Henry happily walks inside . Cora has some toys out for Roland and Henry to play with.

Zelena walks in right to Regina .

" Is he here yet?" Regina asks

" No god I'm sweating bloody hell."

" Zelena it will be fine."

The doorbell rings and Zelena runs to it

" Boo bear " Zelena says answering the door wrapping her arms around Chad kissing him.

" Where's your parents?"

" In the living room"

They both walk into the living room hand and hand.

" Mum this is my boyfriend Chad. Chad that's my father , my sister and her husband , and their two boys."

" Its a pleasure to meet you all . Zelena has told me all about you."

" Funny she's mentioned nothing about you." Cora says looking skeptical at Chad.

" Well I'm a doctor that's where we met at the hospital. I've worked there for a number of years now."

" How long have you two been dating for ?"

" Almost 6 months."

" Zelena how could you keep that from us ."

" Well we had a lot going on with the trial and I wanted to figure some things out. I decided to quit my job at the hospital."

" You what!" Cora says surprised by her Zelena's reveal

.

" I want to start my own business I'm no longer happy in my job. We also decided that we want to move in together"

Cora gets up from her seat and walks toward Zelena and Chad .

" My daughter is dating a doctor!" Cora says happily.

Regina and Robin look at each other in shock. Things didn't go nearly as well when she brought Robin home to meet her parents.

 _Years ago Regina is working for the paper and is in her room applying her makeup in anticipation for her boyfriend to come over. They have been dating for only 2 months but she really loves this man, she just wasn't sure her mother would. The doorbell rings and Regina runs downstairs to the door._

 _" Ho Robin "_

 _" I've missed you milady." Robin says giving her a kiss and handing her flowers. " These are for you" Robin says handing Regina flowers. " And these are for you " Robin says walking to Cora handing her flowers._

 _" What are these for?" Cora asks_

 _" I just thought all the ladies of the house deserved from flowers ." Robin says having a extra bouquet for Zelena_

 _" I'll have the maid put these in water. " She says handing all the flowers to the maid. They all walk into the living room to sit and chat. " So Robin is it? what exactly is it that you do?"_

 _" I'm a sheriff's deputy."_

 _" That can't make a decent living. How do you intend to support my daughter? Honestly Regina you really need to start picking men with a brighter career path. First a stable boy now a sheriff's deputy."_

Later that evening Regina is in bed reading a book. Robin walks in from brushing his teeth.

" Your mother seemed to like Chad."

" I had no idea she had plans to move out let alone with Chad."

Robin sits down next to Regina.

" Regina I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I think that it would be nice to have another baby in the house."

" Robin..."

" I know we had a hard time conceiving before but I believe this time will be different . I'll be their for you and I really believe that we could have another baby."

" Robin I don't think right now is the time to have a baby. We just got Henry back and it wouldn't be fair to him. I think we should just enjoy the time with Henry and Roland."

Regina had a point . They had only just gotten Henry back a short while ago. He still wanted another baby with Regina , but he wanted Regina to be ready.

" Whenever your ready Milady I know we'll have another beautiful baby."

Regina wasn't sure she was ready now or will ever be ready. After the losses before she doesn't want to them to go through that heartbreak again.

/ Hope you enjoyed the update please review


	57. Moving On

Zelena had just moved in to her house a few days ago. Of course Cora didn't approve , she thought that it was to small a house for Zelena. Zelena didn't need all that extra space it was just Chad and her.

Zelena invited Regina over today . She hasn't had girl time with her sister in a long time.

" Glad you could find time to visit your old sister today."

" Your only three years older than me."

" So where are my adorable nephews today?"

" Robin decided to take them to the movies."

" And aren't you lucky you get to spend the day with me" Zelena hands Regina a appletini. Regina wasn't one to drink , but she made an exception today.

" This is delicious" Regina says taking a sip of her drink.

" We'll as I recall you are partial to apples."

" So how are things going with you and Chad."

" Things couldn't be better . We have an active social life. It can be challenging with us both working at the hospital."

" I thought you told everyone you were quitting your hospital job?"

" I am I put my notice in but I also want to make sure everything falls in place."

" Meaning?"

" I have this idea to open a fitness center. I can teach fitness classes inspire others to be healthy and with my nursing and midwife experience I could also teach Lamaze classes on the side"

" I think that's great for you."

" So how are things with you and your man."

" Everything is great we have our eight year anniversary coming up soon ."

" Are you planning anything special?"

" I don't plan them, Robin always insists on planning things on our anniversary."

" Sounds like you have a winner."

" Have you and Chad discussed marriage?"

" Well its only been a few short months, but I don't know he's been acting differently. WE haven't talked about it but I think its in our future."

" I'm happy for you Zelena. Zelena can I talk to you about something?"

" Of course what is it?"

" Robin he well he wants to have another baby ."

" And you don't?"

" Not right now I don't think its the right time. I told him we just got Henry back and it really wouldn't be fair to him."

" I see your point , but I know you what's really going on."

" Nothing"

" Come on Regina I know you better than that. I know you both went through losses before, but that dosent mean that will happen again"

" I'm not going through it again Zelena I cant I wont."

" If your afraid to have a baby yourself you know my offer before is always open."

" And as I recall you lost my child."

Zelena hurt by those words knows Regina doesn't really mean it.

" I'm going to let that slid since..."

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I appreciate your offer to carry a baby for us again , but its not nessicary."

" So do you think you and Robin will have another baby?"

Regina remains silent thinking about the loses over the years. She starts to tear up .

" Hey Regina its ok what's the matter?"

" I'm scared Zelena ."

" Hey there's nothing to be scared about. If you don't feel ready for a baby right now there's nothing wrong with that. I think Robin just doesn't want you to throw the idea completely out the door. He just wants you to think about it."

Regina grabs a napkin wiping her tears.

" I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

" Hey no judgment sis its understandable."

" Well enough of that. I want to see the rest of your house."

Regina and Zelena walk in to the house so Zelena can give her a tour.

/ Hope you guys enjoyed my latest update please review. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions or predictions


	58. Bedtime Stories

Robin had night shift tonight so it was just Regina and the boys. She hates that Robin has to work but she loves that she gets to spend quality time with her boys.

Regina was in the kitchen making dinner. Henry was really good about trying new things. Roland on the other hand was a little more particular. She did have a trick to get him to eat. Tonight she made vegetarian chicken with some sautéed veggies. She gave Roland Henry each a plate. She sat next to Roland cutting up his food. Roland puts his hand in his mouth not wanting to try it.

" Roland you have to eat dinner."

" Uh uh" Roland says shaking his head."

" Roland mommy is a good cook its yummy."

" Uh uh"

" Roland don't you want to grow up to be strong like daddy." Regina says to Roland,

And that was the trick . Roland wanting to be like his daddy happily took the food.

" Good boy" Regina says feeding him another forkful.

After dinner the boys each got a bath and Roland went to sleep early . Henry was in his room reading a comic book that Robin bought him.

" Almost time for bed Henry ."

" Mommy can you read me a bed time story ?"

"Sure what would you like me to read to you ?"

" Can you make up your own story mommy ?"

" Very well lets see Once Upon a Time there was a king and a queen. They were very lonely , what they wanted most was a child."

" How come the queen couldn't be a mom?" Henry asked

" It just didn't work out that way. The king and queen searched all the realms , until one day they found a prince that brought so much joy to their lives. Until one day someone stole the prince from them. The king and queen were very sad that they lost their little boy, but they never gave up the searched all the realms fighting off demons and trolls . Years later the prince was returned to them."

" Were the king and queen happy again?"

" Oh they were very happy more happy then they have been in years. They were so happy to be reunited with there prince." Thinking about all they went through to get a family and how long it took them to get Henry back, Regina cant help but tear up. Henry sees this and immediately becomes concerned.

" Mommy why are you crying? Are you sad?"

" No I'm not sad Henry I'm happy."

" Why mommy?"

" Because you make me happy Henry , you make me so happy." Regina says giving Henry a kiss on his head and giving him a hug.

" I'm glad I make you happy mommy . I love you mommy" Henry says and then yawns.

" I love you too Henry . Well it looks like someone is tired. Its time for bed Henry." Regina says tucking Henry in

" Goodnight mommy"

" Goodnight Henry" Regina says shutting off the lights.

" Mommy can I ask a question?"

" Of Course"

" Well maybe the king and queen could have a princess so the prince could have a sister or maybe a puppy so the prince won't be lonely"

Regina looks at Henry shocked by what he said . She smiles at him .

" Maybe Henry … Maybe." Regina says turning on the night light before leaving.

/ Thanks to Regina Fan for the idea it was so sweet. I said they were having vegetarian chicken because I am a vegetarian in real life. I appreciate everyone's reviews they are really motivating . Please review or send me suggestions through the comments or pm me


	59. Authors Note 3

Hey everyone the next chapter will be a time jump. feel free to share ideas or requests


	60. The Engagement

Chad is in a jewelry store looking at rings. He wants to propose to Zelena and is struggling to find the perfect ring for her. He has inlisted the help of Robin since he has the experience.

" I'm sure she will like anything you pick."

" I can't just prpose to her with any ring. This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with .'

" I know that feeling very well. How are you planning to propose to her?"

" I'm waiting for the right time . How did you propose to Regina?"

 _Robin recalls 10 years ago how nervous he was. He loved Regina so much and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Regina. He was planning on proposing to Regina tonight , but first he needed a ring. Regina's father Henry was in the jewelry store with him._

 _" I'm sure she will love anything you pick" Henry says looking at the nervous Robin._

 _" I can't just propose with any ring. This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

 _" Regina loves you and will love what you give her. She doesn't need anything flashy, just you_

 _"She deserves everything and I'm ging to give it to her." Robin says still having a hard time choosing the right ring for Regina._

 _Later at the Mills mansion Henry returns home. Cora is in her study going over papers._

 _" Henry there you are. Are you aware that you missed a town meeting today?"_

 _" I am very well aware Cora, but I had more important things to attend to."_

 _" Such as?"_

 _" Well you will find out soon enough. Robin is going to ask Regina to marry him."_

 _" I hope she has thought this through. Someone like that forest ranger can destroy Regina's potential."_

 _" What about her happiness?"_

 _" She will be happy once she listens and accepts help from us."_

 _" She is independent Cora .The only way Regina will be happy is if she doesn't listen to you" Henery says as he walks away._

 _Later that evening Robin takes Regina to dinner at Tony's. It had great food and atmosphere. It really did set the mood for the evening._

 _" I must say you really out did yourself Mr. Locksley."_

 _" I am so glad you are enjoying our date tonight. How's your food?"_

 _" Its the best pasta I have ever had."_

 _They share a bowl of pasta. As they are both eating they don't realize they are eating the same spaghetti, which makes them kiss. They both blush and smile at each other._

 _Afteer dinner they go on a stroll of storybrooke. They go to a bridge that overlooks a lake._

 _" What are you thinking about?" Robin asks_

 _" How wonderful this evening is and how much I love you."_

 _" Its quite the coincidence because I was thinking the same thing. I love you so much Regina and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ." Robin gets down on one knee and opena box containing a ring." regina I loive you with all my heart will you marry me?"_

 _Regina has both hands on her face and tears in her eyes._

 _" Yes of course I will marry you!"_

 _Robin puts the ring on her finger and they both kiss._

At the Mills mansion the whole family is waiting for Zelena to return. Roland and Henry are playing in the living room. The adults are sitting in the living room until Zelena walks in.

" Well?" Robin asks

" She said yes!" Chad says as Zelena shows them all the ring.

" Congratulations sweetheart I'm so happy for you ." Cora says hugging her daughter .She certainly didn't have this reaction when Regina got engaged to Robin.

 _The whole family waits for Regina to return. She walks in the door excited to tell everyone her news._

 _" Mother … Daddy I have some wonderful news... I'm engaged" she says showing them the ring._

 _" My dear Regina congratulations. " Henry says happy for his daughter_

 _Cora walks away and in to her study where Regina soon follows._

 _" Are you going to join us mother?"_

 _" No I think I will stay here."_

 _" Are you not happy for me?"_

 _" I just hope you know what your doing and what your giving up."_

 _" Giving up? Mother I'm not giving anything up..."_

 _" Have a good night Regina. " Cora says disapproving of the choices Regina is making, breaking her heart in the process._

Roland and Henry are in bed , so Regina and Robin enjoy a relaxing evening at home.

" How soon did Zelena say the wedding is?" Robin asks

" In 6 months, my mother is already in a frenzy trying to plan a wedding in such a short time."

" She will figure it out."

" I hope he will make Zelena happy like you have made me."

" He's a good man."

" But not as good as you." Regina says kissing Robin. " Robin I think its time I give you something you wanted."

" Your all I ever wanted."

" Robin I'm ready."

" Ready for what?"

" I want to have another baby."

Robin's eyes widen hearing this news.

" Are you sure Regina, Because if your not I'm..."

Regina takes Robin's hand I hers.

" I want to us to try for another baby Robin. Lets make another baby."

" I love you Regina"

" I love you"

They both wrap their arms around each other and kiss

/ Hope you all enjoyed the update. Sorry for the long wait. Please review and remember always open to suggestions


End file.
